Risky
by MissFictionJunkieUnknown
Summary: After being in an abusive relationship for many years Bella finally had the courage to escape, but she stumbbles apon more danger than ever when she runs into a green eyed Drug kingpin leader of the Cullen Cartel. Will  he let her go to protect her or will they feed into selfish desires and Risk it all for love?
1. The Abuse & Escape Chpt1

**A/N This is my second fanfiction give it a chance it's actually pretty good team, Jacob fans might hate me for this one though:D but I still love you all ( I don't own anything all rights to Stephanie Myer) WARNING: Includes strong language adult content, sexual content, This chapter is the base you need it for the rest of the story just give it a chance please**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to Stephanie Meyer_

**BPOV**

The dizziness Surrounded me I felt myself about to lose consciousness at the brutal hands of the man who claimed to love me.

"Don't fall asleep now!" he screamed kicking me in the ribcage.

"You are going to feel every last bit of pain I can cause because you have a hard time following simple instructions!" He ranted throwing my body into the coffee table shattering the glass. He dragged me by my hair ripping out huge chunks of my beautiful brown locks.

All I could do was cry out in pain, I was simply no match for Jake I tried to fight back with all my might, I was strong but not strong enough, me fighting back would only make infuriate him and then the beating would be twice as bad.

Needless to say I stopped fighting a long time ago and practiced shielding my body from the blows.

I curled up in a fetal position on the floor hands hiding my face as he continued to kick, punch me, the vile prick even spit on me.

"You're so fucking pathetic you know that? You're a weak little good for nothing bitch you disgust me! Why I even bother with you, I don't even fucking know you have been a horrible girlfriend, no one even wants you Shit! I barely want you I'm the best you will ever get so be grateful you don't even deserve me."He growled.

"All you have ever been good for is a piece of ass _Hell!_ You aren't even all that good at that either, I guess that's what I get for fucking with a virgin, well at least you can suck a mean dick, I mean I got to hand it to you Bella the way you work your mouth. . . . . . . "He paused in thought

"Matter of fact come over here right now and suck me off" he demanded, loosening his belt. I really had no choice in the matter either do what I was told or receive another beating and then having to follow through on his desires in the long run. Jake always gets his way I know that by now.

My bottom lip was busted and it was killing me, bleeding and swelling didn't mean anything to him he just wanted my lips around his dick now and there was no negotiation about that.

I dragged my limp body across the cold hard floor,

"Clean your mouth up look disgusting!" He sneered throwing a hot rag at me, I wiped the blood and tears off my face and positioned myself between his legs looking up at the top of his shaft.

Jake was let's say the shortest crayon in the box. I told him once in an argument. I told him that his dick was so small he could never make me cum and that's the first time he hit me.

**Flashback**

"Jake you don't own me! I am my own woman! I haven't lived with Charlie swan in years so stop acting like my fucking daddy!" I hollered at him

"What did you say to me!" Jake barked.

"You heard me! I'm grown Jake, I can come and go as I please you're not my master!"

"YOU ARE LIVING IN MY HOUSE! YOU'RE MY WOMAN! AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE OUT AT THE CLUB FLIRTING WITH OTHER DUDES LIKE A WHORE!" He retorted

"OH SO NOW I'M A WHORE I WASN'T A WHORE WHEN I WAS SUCKING YOUR DICK TWO NIGHTS AGO WAS I!" I yelled deflecting from the hurt I felt inside.

"NO! YOU WHERE A WHORE TONIGHT COMING IN AT 3 A.M! WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING PROBALLY IN SOME GUYS BACK SEAT WITH YOUR LEGS UP "He bellowed.

"NO JAKE THAT IS WHAT I FUCKING WISH I WAS DOING! ATLEST I WOULD HAVE AN ORGASM FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! BECAUSE YOUR DICKS SO LITTLE YOU CAN NEVER MAKE ME CUM LITTLE DICK FAGGOT!" I shot out with so much rage that's when he punched me right in the mouth, my head flew back and I crashed into the wall collapsing to the floor as he looked down at me.

"BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY? SPEAKING TO ME LIKE I'M ONE OF THOSE PUSSY WIMPS YOUR USED TO FUCKING WITH!" he taunted me. I was still in so much shock from him actually hitting me it took me a minute to respond, but when I felt the blood from my lip trickle down my chin I realized what happened and rage over took me.

I kicked him in the groin making him stumble back for a minute, and then I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the side of his face hitting him in the ear and making it bleed.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled feeling accomplished, but that all suddenly stopped when I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing jet black. Before I had the time to respond he had his hands around my throat choking the life out of me.

I tried to pry his hands off but his grip was too strong I was losing air fast and my eyes started to close I guess he realized what he was doing because he instantly let go. I gasped for air trying to get some oxygen to my brain, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella I just got so angry I never meant to hurt you please don't leave me, I need you I love you." he begged and those beautiful brown eyes returned to me and he started kissing my face providing me with a swarm of apologies.

"It will never happen again I'm going to get a better grip on my anger just please don't leave me" he begged. I finally told him it was okay I believe him and I love him too assuring him I wasn't going to leave him. he kissed me and led me to the bedroom undressed me an stuck his little dick in me trying hard to make me feel good I faked an orgasm so he would feel accomplished but I went to bed that night hurt, broken hearted, upset, and unsatisfied.

**End Flashback**

And yet here I was all over again, stuck in this same relationship just now realizing everything was a lie.

"Hurry up whore!" he snarled, pulling my face right onto his shaft my lips parted and he entered my mouth

"Yeah little whore suck that shit good for daddy" he moaned I hated when he referred to me like I was a prostitute. He pushed my head down further and groaned as he continued to degrade me. I did as I was told not risking any more trouble I wanted nothing more than to bust into a million tears but I knew better than that, it would only make things that much worse for me.

I did what I was told, and in two minutes he was finished forcing me to swallow his salty fluids that just made me want to gag.

He pulled out of my mouth pushing my face back I remained frozen in my spot.

"Oh. . . . Bella now I remember why I love you" he claimed bending down to stroke my cheek, I wanted to shrug away but I couldn't chance another beating.

"That was so good honestly I don't have the energy to be mad at you anymore, yeah you didn't put the cover on my rabbit and it rained and it got a little wet because you got caught up in your silly school assignment it will dry and be alright, I see that now just make sure this place is spotless when I get back I'm going to the bar be back later." He said as he walked over the glass and flipped over furniture.

"Love you!" He shouted out, those were the last words I heard him speak before he disappeared as he left me alone in this dark gloomy hell I called my home. Not even having the energy to cry I picked myself up and staggered to the bathroom to first clean myself up and get myself together.

I turned the red handle on the shower as the hot steamy water began to fog up the mirrors I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the relaxing shower.

The hot water crashed against my battered body and relaxed my sore muscles it felt so good, but it saddened me to know once I stepped out of my steamed filled heaven the pain would slowly begin to creep back up on me.

I scrubbed off the dry blood that covers my body so much leaked into my hair forcing me to wash it. As I ran my hair under the water then watched the red water sink down the drain as I released a yelp of pain my head and hair were extremely tender where the chunks where missing.

I knew sooner or later I was going to have to look at my reflection I wish it would have to be later but I had to start preparing my cover up for school, didn't want people to start asking questions, If Jake caught wind of it more trouble for me. I stepped out the shower, slowly but surely the pain was coming back there was pain in each step I took towards the door.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped my sore body, but then realized the thick roughness of the towel only made my body ache more so I decided to ditch it and walk to my bedroom in my birthday suit. I walked past my built it mirrors that hung against the closet doors and scared myself half to death my body was in total disarray it was purple black and blue all over, totally black on and under each ribcage, there were tiny holes from my shoulder to my breast and some miscellaneous ones on my legs from the tiny shards of glass that penetrated me.

My legs had too many scratches and scares to count and there was a huge purple and blue bruise on the back of my left thigh. Shockingly my face was the best looking out of everything, I did a good job hiding it from his blows, I only had a busted lip and a tiny cut under my right ear that could be covered mostly with makeup and lipstick, at least it was better than when he blacked my eyes I had to wear sun glasses to every class claiming I got laser eye surgery for two weeks even provided a fatly doctors note _thank you internet._

Man I am so getting tired of this I sighed as I walked away from my discouraging reflection to get dressed.

I went to the closet to get a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and some air force ones so I could get the glass up I went to the vanity to do a test run on my makeup for tomorrow, plus Jake hated when he came home to an ugly woman even if it was his fault he'd beat me more for looking raggedy when he came home claiming he's the one who has to look at it, like he's not the cause or something.

I just shook my head trying to rid myself of any thoughts of him this point. I started cleaning, first the glass I swept it up and double vacuumed, then I the flipped over furniture, hiding the holes in the walls with pictures and calendars.

I cleaned up blood and anything extra that got knocked or torn down.

Then I just started tidying up the rest of the apartment like sweeping cleaning the kitchen and things of that nature. When I was done I just looked and shook my head. No one would ever guess what goes down between these walls _Hell!_ No one ever did. But I'm just so sick of living like this I should not have to endure these horrible beatings.

They just hurt so bad, I know I make him angry that is my fault I know I need to try harder to please him but I wish he would just go back to cursing me out I can handle that but the beatings are getting worse I feel one day he won't be able to stop himself and he will kill me, I shouldn't have to live in fear every day.

But yet that's the price I pay for love, is it worth it though? But then again, no one will ever love me more than Jake even my own father doesn't love me. Scholarships and grants paid for my schooling with my 3.5 GPA he was actually happy to see me go so I wouldn't see him pop pain pills 12 times a day and get so blazed he doesn't know what's going on. That's how he started dealing with the divorce of my so called mother Renee she was never really a mother to me she signed all her rights over to Charlie and left when I was 3 I know he blames me for her leaving too.

He also had post dramatic stress disorder, he has flashback of killings he witnessed, and nightmares so he just pops pills and consumes his liquor to numb all his pain the combination alone is suicidal.

But hey what can I possibly do? But maybe if I can come up with a good enough excuse I can live back with him for a while until I can find a part time job and can afford my own apartment but the lie has to be good.

There was no way I could tell my dad the truth not that he would care. I just got to get out of here. I looked over at the clock it was 10:30p.m he normally got drunk and comes home between 12 and 2 either to fight or for sex.

In either matter once again I have no choice; it was either now or never. I pulled out the two duffel bags I owned filled the first one with shirts, dresses, and undergarments. I filled duffel number two with pants, skirts, socks and shoes. I got a plastic bag for my toiletries and gathered and put everything in the trunk of my old Honda civic.

I looked back at the old dull apartment and vowed that I would never return I didn't want to sleep with the devil any longer. I got in the driver's seat jammed the key in the ignition twisted it and my baby roared to life. I backed out the parking lot and peeled off leaving the private hell Jake built in my rearview mirror I can't say I was sad to see it go because now maybe I could find myself again, find out who Bella Swan is, who she was before Jake broke her, so I can start to pick up the pieces and put them back together again so I can be all I can be. I know Kindergarten Be all you can be but sadly that's truly my goal I want to be something I can be proud of.

A/N So what you guys think you like? A lot going on here in this chapter it only gets better from here this chapter was intense huh? I had to put emphasis on a lot of things for the future of this story hope you enjoyed it I know it was kinda tragic but she's leaving right? :D so Please review gimmie your honest opinions good or bad Pleaseeeeeeeee! Review! Review! Review! Need my motivation I want to see what my readers think and if I should skew my direction I'll be updating soon :D ~MissFictionJunkieUknown~


	2. Chivalary Isn't All The Way Dead Chpt2

I was due to arrive at Charlie's around 12:10, I know Charlie would be in a daze right now, actually maybe this was a good thing, I could take advantage of the situation and tell him just about anything.

He would be too high off pain pills to ask questions or seek the truth or even argue about it so most likely he would just accept it then come tomorrow morning it would be too late to take it back.

I pulled into the bus station I grabbed my bags the 55 should be here any minuet, but just my fucking luck it started to rain again greatttt! The 55 drops me off about a quarter mile from Charlie's house so I'd be okay to walk just unfortunately it started raining so now I'm going to be soaked.

I didn't just drive because When Jake realizes I'm gone He will do a drive by Charlie's house and if my cars there He will know and force me to come back with him and them the ultimate beating would be in store.

I'm pretty sure I will eventually have to come face to face with him god I'm dreading that day, I know this time I pushed him to far but at least I won't be there to provide a human punching bag for his frustrations.

The big hunk of metal finally came into view the Brakes that where in desperate need of some oil leads the bus to a screeching halt right in front of me as I flagged it down. I know I looked like a run away with all my bags packed and the fear and desperation in my eyes.

I'm pretty sure the perspiration from the rain messed with my makeup a little so my bruises where probably semi- visible. I saw the pity in the bus drivers eyes as well as the select few passengers that where on the bus.

I went all the way to the back of the bus sat in the last seat in the Conner put my bags in the seat next to me turned around to face the window, I looked past my pitiful reflection from the glare and stared at the bus station as we pulled off.

It was about a 45 minute ride, it stopped a quarter mile from Charlie's house I got off the bus with all my things stood under the little plastic shelter the bus stop provided as the bus pulled off and I planned my next move.

It was so cold I really didn't want to walk and get soaked in this rain but what choice did I have I couldn't stay under this plastic shelter till it stopped I was on a time schedule.

So I sucked it up rushed out into the rain, as the rain drops came bouldering down against my face and body it made me shiver the rain was rough mean and harsh things I have had to endure my whole life, as I walked pitifully to Charlie's I had at least another 15 minutes ahead of me, so I kept my face down and was walking as quickly as possible the rain absorbed into my clothes weighed me down but I kept going when I looked up it seemed that a silver Volvo was following me.

So I picked up the pace and so did the driver, a rush of panic over took me this was the end no sense in running not me my battered body and all my bags in the rain I wouldn't out run a dry man in a car so I would just except my fait I'm probably about to get raped kidnapped and killed, honestly I don't care anymore I don't have much to live for so hell its whatever at this point at least I tried.

The Volvo pulled up next to me and rolled down the window it was dark so I couldn't see much of him I saw a man and what looked to be light brown hair that's all I could make out then he spoke and even threw the rain I could still hear the velvet sound of his voice that sent a shockwave all threw my body.

"Excuse me Miss I can't help but notice your walking in the poor down rain and I want to know if I could be of assistance" he asked sincerely but I don't know this man he could be a psychopath killer and this is his game.

"No thank you I'm fine" I stated and continued walking, and he followed

"I know you don't know me I just want to help honestly It's not a scam I'm not a serial killer I just want to help I'm heading in the same direction so I could just drop you off and if you keep in this rain you're going to catch a cold sweetheart come on" he pleaded not having the energy to deny any longer I walked over to the car he unlocked the door I climbed in the passenger's seat of this strangers Volvo threw my bags in the back and he pulled off.

"Where to. . . . . I'm sorry what is your name ?" he asked

"Bella" I mumbled

"Nice name I'm Edward" he replied

"So Bella where to?" he asked I gave him the address before I had time to thank him I started coughing uncontrollably

"I told you that rain was going to get you" he stated I wanted to respond but I couldn't stop coughing

"Are you okay" he questioned passing me a lot of tissues, I still couldn't answer my coughing was getting worse

"I (cough) (cough) (cough) Don't (cough) (cough) Know (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) What's (cough) (cough) going on (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough)" I choked out, he turned the lights on to finally look at me in depth I turned my head around I didn't want to look him in the eyes I was terribly embarrassed. I felt his eyes on me examining me I sensed the shock so I'm guessing he figured I got my ass whooped. Then his eyes landed on the tissue in my hand he almost crashed doing a double take we finally came to a red light he stopped

"Bella you're coughing up blood dear" I looked down and blood was all on my hands and napkin

"I'm fine" I muttered

"No you're not anyone that coughs up blood is not okay" he protested, the light turned green and he peeled off in two minuets we were at Charlie's too bad we flew right past it.

"What hell are you doing? See I knew this was a bad idea you sick bastard where are you taking me!" I flipped out

"Calm down you just need medical attention" he said calmly his smugness made me even more infuriated

"I don't want any fucking medical attention then all these police will come in and start asking questions I don't need or want just take me to my dad's! I will be fine"

"What are you scared of Bella? Who did this to you?" he asked

"So now you're the frecking police you don't know me! (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) " I screamed then choked

"See that! You do need a doctor just calm down, I won't take you to a hospital I'll make a house call" he suggested. I wanted to answer but the coughs overtook me and wouldn't allow me to protest.

With one hand on the wheel he reached over and rubbed and patted my back as soon as he touched my skin a shock of electricity ran through my body a unfamiliar feeling but yet a good one.

I turned to face the window as my coughs subsided I noticed we were out of forks I'm not sure exactly where we are he took a lot of twist dips an turns I finally fell asleep due to exhaustion of the ride I felt myself being lifted out the car too weak to protest I buried my face into what I presume was Edwards neck.

Oh my god this man smelt so good I inhaled his fresh sent but not too obvious so he wouldn't catch on to what I was doing that would be embarrassing.

I felt him take a couple of steps and push the door in a wave of warmth hit me it felt nice considering I was freezing then he took about 25 more step I guess he was taking me up stairs I felt like a little kid for the 1st time since I was 5 someone was actually taking care of me, he walked down an endless hall way I was getting restless from the walk and I wasn't even doing it.

Once we got to the bedroom he stroked my head to make me open my eyes I peeked my eyes open and I was staring back into the most flawless emerald green eyes I've every hand the privilege of seeing.

I stared directly in them taking in there warmth just from his eyes alone I was memorized by this man. But I was still so tired and my eyes betrayed my brain and closed themselves my eyes were too heavy I guess he saw it so he set me down on the floor one hand on my lower back to keep me standing up I rested my heavy head on his chest and we just stood there in silence.

EVPOV

As I held this innocent girl in my arms my heart went out to her this has never happened before the only thing that ever called out to me was the streets.

Being a hustler I never had time to get emotionally attached or care about anything but that money everything moved so fast pace and this girl is the exact opposite calm genital but I can also tell she's been hurt a lot not just physically but emotionally as well.

I looked past her bruises and into her eyes, her eyes were like the window to her soul I could tell she had so much to give she was so warm and she just wanted someone to love it was so obvious but only if u looked past the anger the bitterness the pain in her eyes can you find the true her.

How I got this all out of one look in her eyes I don't know it was like I was swimming in them and they were telling me her life story I couldn't peel myself away from them if I tried luckily her eyes gave out first.

I know she was tired and weak, I wonder who did this to her and why? I could tell she didn't deserve this beating it kind of saddened me which was also strange.

As much of bloodshed I see violent beatings and killings on the street even some I've delivered, you think I would be immune to it but with her it was different.

I saw her walking in the rain and for some odd reason she was calling out to me I couldn't let her walk in the rain something inside me jumped I don't know if I sensed she was in danger or she needed help I don't know she just called out to me.

If all I could offer was a ride I was going to do it I needed to help this girl she looked like a little wet puppy in the rain sad but kind of cute weird huh?

I'm glad I did she was really hurt, but I'm guessing from all her bags she escaped good for her truly that would put my mind at ease but I wanted to do more I don't know all of this is confusing me.

I pulled away from our embrace her head still down I had to get these wet clothes off her before she was even more sick, I hoped she wouldn't think I was trying anything as I lifted her hoodie and tank top over her head and sat her down in a chair and took her sweat pants off and went to go get one of my tee-shirts and some basketball shorts for her as I returned with the clothing I took a look at her body she was fucked up.

Her ribcages where blacked she had scars and cuts everywhere like glass cuts or something huge bruises only a truly evil man could do something like this to this girl of all people I don't know why but I was truly fucking pissed off,like I know her or something.

I put the clothes on her body then moved her to my bed now that she had something dry on then I pulled back the covers and put her under them flat on her back to take pressure off her ribs and walked into the bathroom to call my dad.

"Dad?" I questioned to make sure it was him he sounded a little groggy I probably woke him

"Edward that you" he inquired

"Yeah it's me"

"What's wrong Son is everything okay it's almost 2 am you never call this late what's going on?" he asked voice full of concern

"I'm fine dad but . . . . . . . a friend of mine not so much, she's severally hurt she refuses to go to the hospital she's banged up pretty badly black bruised rib cages open cuts and scares everywhere welts and knots it's a total mess she's coughing up blood looks like she had a run in with a grizzle bear and a hive of bumble bees on top of falling from a 20 story building get the picture" I replied

"Okay I can tell she's obviously important to you so I'm on my way" Carlisle stated as he hung up

I walked back into the room where she laid helpless I didn't know what else to do so I sat on the edge of the bed and stoked her beautiful brown hair it was the softest most enticing brown hair I've ever seen her brown locks were absolutely gorgeous I could tell some has been ripped out though huge chucks here and there but it was still beautiful.

I can't believe Me Edward Cullen is so caught up in a girl I don't know anything about, I just met who has just been in the ring with Mike Tyson just I can't keep my eyes off her, looking past the scares I see a very beautiful girl I never felt this way before.

But I need to get it together the game is no place for love or real relationships yeah my sister does it but she's a girl and her jobs different. I'm the boss I run all the operations I can't afford to get caught up or get caught slipping that could literally be the death of me.

Alice is going to kill me when she see's Bella here I know the rules never bring anyone to where we rest are heads at Hell! It was my rule but that pixie is going to bite my head off for this one but I can handle her.

My main concern was Bella's welfare at this point. Just as I thought that my dad was at the door.

"Where's she at Son?" he questioned

"This way" I motioned him up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom, normally I would have just put her in a guestroom but I didn't want Alice or anyone to see her yet anyway. I walked over to her bending down to whisper for her to get up and shake her a little. She shocked me by wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down saying

"Please don't leave me" I was shocked but it warmed my heart my dad cleared his throat snapped me back into reality I rubbed her head and told her to wake up those beautiful brown eyes cracked open and I smiled at her.

She smiled back then noticed her position on me she quickly dropped her arms and blushed in embarrassment it was too cute she looked over at smirking Carlisle made her cheeks even more red I backed up and sat in that chair she was in earlier and watched as my dad went over to do his job.

BPOV

_Why is it so dark in here (fells around for a light switch) nothing walks further into the darkness see's a man with emerald green eyes(calls out) "Edward is that you" the eyes begin to fade into the darkness "No Edward don't go " I chase the eyes deeper and deeper into the darkness looks around its total nothingness. (looks down at my hands) there fading into nothingness Turns around Edward behind me within my reach and waves bye and starts to back away I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck "Please don't leave me" he says nothing just strokes my hair wait. . . . . that feels too real_

"Bella angel wake up the doctors here" I heard as I came out my dream staring up into the real pair of emerald green eyes I was chasing in my dream guess I got them.

Then I almost had a heart attack when he graced me with my now second favorite physical aspect of him a delicious crooked smile that was to die for, I smiled back.

Then I realized my arms were actually around his neck my face broke at that moment and I blushed hard hoping he didn't hear what I said.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm right here" shit! He did I blushed even harder as the doctor cleared his throat with that smirk on his face I was officially embarrassed. I released Edward form my grip and he wondered off and sat in a chair across the room as the doctor approached me.

"So Bella I am doctor Carlisle Cullen you may call my Carlisle if you want or doctor Cullen either one if fine so I see you have been in some type of physical altercation I won't pry it's your privacy but for my examination I need the basics" he stated I nodded my head

"When did this happen"

"Tonight"

"How many hours ago" I looked at the clock it was 2:30 a.m

"About six or seven"

"Do you feel dizzy or lightheaded?"

"No just tired"

Okay so I don't think you have a concussion" he said I nodded

"May I examine your body?" he asked I nodded again he pulled the covers back and lifted Edward's tee shirt

"Ooo this looks pretty bad Bella, your ribcage might be broken" he stated does this hurt? He asked running his finger over the left and right cages

"No " I said

"Good, what about this?" he went from underneath and poked them

"AHHH!" I yelped in pain

"Mmmmm. . . . . . Just as I suspected there fractured your going to need to be bandaged" he said

"Okay"

He continued his examination I saw Edward across the room watching face full of concern why does he even care he doesn't even know me it's so strange.

But yet I don't know him and I'm already dreaming about him and don't want him to leave what does that say about me. Carlisle pours rubbing alcohol over almost my whole body to clean the open scares I had quite a few bandages I even need some stitches in my left arm and off course he wrapped my ribs gave my some pain medicine and told me I was going to be just fine and get plenty of rest.

Edward tucked me back into his bed and left the room I was out before I even seen him come back in.

EPOV

I came back into my room and saw Bella sleeping so soundly, it had been such a rough day for her I let her have my king size bed tonight.

I went down stairs and down two hallways to check on Alice see if Dad woke her She and Jasper where entangled in each other's arms and out like a light then I went out back to the guest house and checked on Emmett and Rose I heard Grunting and moaning from the door which let me know I did not want to go in there but they both clearly had no clue what was going on I know tomorrow at breakfast will be a surprise I'm dreading.

I hope they are not to rude but knowing how protective my family is I doubt it all that Bella been threw I need to at least warn them before she comes down.

Ugh! My family for you but I do love them but I mean Bella's going back to her dads tomorrow not like she's staying or remembers how to get here so where in the clear hopefully they will listen to reason.

A/N Okay that's chapter two for you I know poor Bella but she will be okay I Promise she will heal faster with Reviews What's going to happen tomorrow morning at breakfast? who knows and for those wondering yes the whole family besides Esme and Carlisle are In the drug game all them have different jobs kinda are like a Cartel I will go in depth later on in the story hope you enjoyed this chapter if so Review! Review! Review! And if not still. . . . . . . . Review Review Review! Love you all ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown!


	3. Swanky Swan Chpt3

**A/N Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and Favorited and Alerted this story I hope you guys Are enjoying it (You silent Readings speak up Review !) i don't Bite unless you want me too ;) just playing But here's the next chapter enjoy :D!(DISCLAIMER) - I Own nothing All rights To S/M**

I cracked my eyes open and stared at the unfamiliar surroundings trying to remember last nights events.

Part of me wished it was all a dream starting with Jacob beating my ass but waking up in this strangers bed told me it was all real. Even the green eyed, crooked smile having God with a smug attitude, but i am grateful for everything but its time to go I know nothing about this man, or his family nothing so I'm totally uncomfortable.

I'm furious he dragged me here against my will but I did need medical treatment but still I could of handled it I always handle it.

I pushed the large comforter and blankets off my body and tried to focus my eyes on the room and my jaw dropped. I really had to be dreaming to be in a room this nice.

It was pretty simple though but still someone with very good taste decorated it, a cream gold color adorned the walls all the way down to the polished oak floor built in solar power sky lights in the ceilings as i looked up paintings and mirrors on the wall gave it the homey vibe.

Then as I walked further into the room he had a living room in his bedroom he had a golden yellow couch along with a golden tan one across from each other with a fire place to the left plush white carpet on the floors which led you out back to his patio over looking a fabulous pool.

Where the fuck am I? i questioned to myself wherever i was it was clear I didn't belong here.

I walked back in the other direction I saw my bags from last night sitting by a door I cracked the door open and it was the gorgeous bathroom it had a classy modern theme I really liked it i grabbed my bags and dragged them into the bathroom and helped myself to his shower which I fell in total love with.

I better savor this shower because I'll never be back in it. I thought to myself he had a glass shower with 6 nozzles squirting out water in different directions and the water felt like it almost vibrates against your skin.

I finally stepped out the shower dried off and looked threw my bag for something decent to wear. I decided on some dark blue denim jeans and royal blue tank top and a cream white camisole and some cream white flats.

I gave myself the over view in the mirror I hide the scars well now for my face.

I busted out my makeup bag and applied the creamy foundation to my skin right under my ear and just on the skin under my mouth hiding the bruising.

I decided on a thick red lipstick that hide the swelling and make it very difficult to tell. Then I just put on the regular eye-liner and mascara not wanting to go over bored no eye shadow today.

I really didn't like wearing make-up I never did until Jacob because I have never needed it now me and make up are best of friends.

I gave myself the once over in one of the many mirrors he had and honestly I looked normal you couldn't tell what had happen to me I've become better and better at this.

I grabbed my bags to creep out slowly I walked down the endless hall way bags burning my arms I kept my head down and moved swiftly trying to make my escape from only lord knows where I am but shit I'll figure it out.

I made it to the top of the royal Stair case and that's when I knew I defiantly didn't belong here.

They had two spiral staircases descending into the classy elegant foyer it was huge! My eyes couldn't capture it all at once, I looked around and gather by the size of this place I could tell I was in a mansion.

And it just made me wonder who is Edward I hopped into a strangers car and didn't even know his last name, oh wait! His dad umm. . . Umm. . . .umm. . . . Oh yeah Doctor Carlisle. . . . . Cullen! that's it Cullen. So my green eyed Captain save a bitch is Edward Cullen, I've never herd that name before, I try to rack my brain on rich and powerful people and the name Cullen just doesn't ring a bell.

Why haven't I herd of him before? But yet I lived in the small town of forks then in Seattle So hey what did I know about the rich and famous.

I crept down the stairs making my way to the door as I hit the last step I bumped into a strong chest that sent me flying back on the stairs and my bags rolling to the floor.

I looked up to see no other then my green eyed kidnapper, but this was the first time I got to really look at him with clear eyes and needless to say his was Astronomical aside from his green eyes I had been mistaken threw the darkness he had the most memorizing red and brown almost like copper or bronze color hair I've ever seen, He stood in front of me about 6'2 with a tight black shirt ripping across his muscles left barely anything to the imagination I looked down at his abs 1. . 2. . 3. . 4. . 5 . . . . .6. . . . 7. . . . . . . 8! Omg! An 8 pack.

I would do anything just to run my fingers over every inch of them get it together Bella focus! But I couldn't I just continued to bluntly eye fuck him with no remorse my eyes travel back up to his wonderful face with his strong jaw line and sexy straight nose.

I guess he noticed my ogling how could he not I was doing it so bluntly he just smiled that crooked smile I saw from him last night almost sent me into a frenzy I had to get out of here. I Stood up and gathered my things and tried to brush past him.

"Bella Where do you think your going?" he questioned

"What are you still trying to hold me captive?" I shot back smugly

"Not at all it's just I can't believe you where going to try to dip out without saying anything or like you know where your going" he said that last part with a sexy smirk if his arrogance didn't annoy me so much that woulda turned me on.

"I don't have to consult you on my every action Sir, not only because I'm grown but because I don't fucking know you. . . . . . . " I started to Rant but he just shut me down

"You look lovely today seem's your healing nicely I wouldn't be able to tell you were even hurt if I didn't know" he said eyeing me

"Please join me and my family for breakfast" he offered

"No thank you I have had enough of your handouts I'm going home" I said barging to the door

"Bella your going to have to come right back you can't get out of here without myself or my family escorting you off the property" he stated

"Oh yeah. . . . . . . Watch me nice meeting you not so nice being kidnapped. . . . See you again?. . . . . . Hmmmmm. . . . . Probably never hope you had a good time slumming it but this charity auction is over See yah!" I sarcastically shot walking out the door before he could get another word in.

When I walked outside all I saw ways green grass for days acres and acres and a long black pavement that seemed to be endless I stopped trying to see where it went because it was useless. He was right I didn't know where I was nor did I know how to get off his property, I threw a mini temper tantrum knowing I would have to go back inside and face the smug bastard ugh! I walked forward into the grass to get a look at the mansion and it wage Huge! there where so many angles and wings to the mansion it looked like 7 huge houses all attached in one. I decided to take a mini tour before I went inside to face the arrogant asshole.

I walked for about 10 minuets around the side there was more windows and doors there was a cute little bench sitting in the grass I sat down and took in the scenery I looked up at the house realizing I was looking in one of the windows of Edwards bedroom and oh my he was in there, I watched him as he lifted the tight black shirt I had just seen him in moments ago over his head, I stared at his abs from the distance totally in awe of his body, I became hot and bothered juices were flowing from my body leaving my thong soaked.

How could I be so turned on by that cocky Son of a bitch?

I bit my lip as I watched him replace the tee with a navy blue button up where he left the top two buttons undone and cuffed the sleeves fit him perfectly.

Then he removed the sweat pants he was wearing I swear I moaned a little bit I had to cross my legs my kitty just became a team Edward fan how dare she turn her back on me.

I stared at him in nothing but briefs as my kitty purred for him and I was taken with lust. He put on his Dark Abercrombie Jeans and black boots then his eyes locked with mine and he winked up me.

My heart almost jumped out my chest, oh my god did he know I was watching the whole time? Did he put the show on for me? Did he notice my reaction?

Of course he did you were so fucking obvious dumbass.

Oh my god what am I going to say to him now? Damn you kitty this is all your fault. Just then side door opened,

"Hey peeping tom when you clean off the puddle your friend left on my bench come back inside for breakfast so you can ogle me at close range" he said with a cocky grin and disappeared inside the house leaving the door cracked for me.

I almost died how did he know he made me wet ugh! That pretentious, pompous bastard I didn't think it was possible to loath him more then I did but apparently it is because I defiantly do.

I calmed down and got myself together and followed him into the house when I opened the door he stood there with that fucking smirk on his face not only to a told you so, you look dumb for not listening and storming out, then you had to come back like I said, but not only after you got a free show from yours truly, I hate him.

"Wipe that dumb grin off your face can you please just take me to my dads please" I asked trying not to sound annoyed

"I will after breakfast I'm starving" he stated

"Fine" I agree I was hungry no use fighting it unfortunately Edward won this round but I plan on getting him back before I leave and never see him again he's gonna remember Isabella Marie Swan for life.

He lead me to the kitchen and I saw four people sitting around a large table two females two males a beautiful breath taking blonde with breath taking grey eyes and defined model features I was kind of envious of how beautiful she was.

Then I'm guessing her boyfriend next to her who looked like he could snap me in two with his pinkies He had dark brown hair cut short body builder stature but dimples so deep you could see them without him even smiling.

Then across from them a woman wit short spiky black hair she was defiantly a pixie and what I presume to be her boyfriend with golden blond locks stopping under his ears medium build also very attractive this was truly an attractive family and here I am ugly duckling invading there home.

EPOV

"Morning Guys This is Bella"

"Who the fuck is Bella" Alice shot I gave her an evil glare I warned them all before Bella came down of the situation

"She Doesn't look like she got her ass beat to me she probably knows who you are and is trying to run a scam gold digging bitch" she ranted I couldn't believe Alice She was one of the most loving people I've ever known Yeah she could be hardcore but only when we where working never like this at home.

"ALICE!" jasper gasp

"Don't Alice me right now Mr. Woodlock! He's bringing stray dogs into our house we could end up with flee's you know how dangerous this is for us Gosh Ed I can't believe you did this shit." she stated, I was beyond pissed

"You know what Alice I'mma let you PMS or whatever right now I'm not even going to deal with that, Bella I'm so sorry for my sister she's just worried" I looked at Bella with apologetic eyes

"Edward it truly don't need this can you do what I'm been asking you to do and take me home NOW!" she said putting emphasis on now

In defeat I had no other choice I didn't want her enduring an more of my sisters antics, so I shook my head yes and motioned her toward the door her bags were already outside.

"By the way. . . . it was nice meeting you all even though I don't even know your names and will probably forget you in a week because you family and what the fuck yawl do is irrelevant to my life I could give less of a fuck I was brought here against my will and been trying to leave ever since so miss pixie don't bitch me out talk to your brother because if this wasn't your house and your family you would have caught an ass whopping talking to me crazy don't let what Edward told you fool you yeah my Ex. Boyfriend Beat my ass only because he was three times my size I can tell your strong pixie but bitch I can take you, And to the rest of you thanks for having me in your home if you wanted to or not and being courteous and your age thanks good bye" Bella Swan said and walked the fuck out the door AMAZING! Hardly anyone puts Alice in her place, After Alice realized she got told off she snapped

"No that bitch didn't she lost her mind I believe you now Edward she doesn't know about us because if she did she would know I'd shoot her right in her fucking temple that brown hair bitch" Alice ranted Jasper was Calming her down as I walked out the kitchen following behind Bella.

I walked outside I saw Bella standing there nonchalant I flipped my cell to dial Carlos to come bring the Car around.

We stood there in silence I would give anything to know what she was thinking but I was too afraid to ask fearing I wouldn't like the answer damn Edward you becoming a real pansy these days.

Five minuets later the Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe Pulled I herd he silently gasp at the car, yeah this was one of my babies I guess Carlos was confused this was my deal making car only for business but I hadn't told him about Bella so he probably did think I was going on a run.

When he got on the car and saw Bella he just looked at me I nodded my head in a yeah she cool and with me type motion.

"Aye Boss you want a different car?" he asked knowing it was a mistake to have pulled out this car

"No it's quite okay C I'll use it I'm only making one stop and Coming Right back" he stated

"Iight B" he said and walked of after putting Bella's thing in the trunk.

I motioned for her to get in she climb in the passengers seat put her seat beat on and turned away from me to stare out the window.

I didn't know what to make of it was she pissed, upset, hurt , tired I wanted to ask desperately and commend her for putting Alice in her place but she struck me as not in the mood, so I pumped up the Royce and took off.

BPOV

After I put that damn pixie in her place I was calmer I guess she got extra anger towards her because she was the tip of the iceberg that made me snap.

I already had this built up anger waiting to be release and on top of that I didn't want to be here then she has the nerve to call me names and accuse me of bullshit I was serious when I said she was lucky she escaped without an ass whopping.

But you know I'm on my grown woman status right now I have to get myself together I don't have time to deal with grown ups who want to act like children I think I'll pass on Adult daycare. J

ust as I thought that Edward came outside shutting his Cell I wonder who he was talking to probably calling his bitch seeing when she can come over and fuck since I'm out of his bed.

Shut up Bella don't talk like that, shit why do I even care what he does what's wrong with me?

Just then The Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe Came gliding up I wanted to drool but just let out a tiny gasp hope he didn't hear it I was in Awe of this car I had saw it on MTV cribs the other week and I was just saying it was nice and I'd love to see one day owning it never crossed my mind knowing donkeys would be getting caught on fire in hell before I got a car that nice and expensive.

He shared words with the man who brought it to us I'm guessing an employee who cares I wish he would stop eyeing me for he get's layout number 2 pixie got number one he can keep at it if he wants. Lucky for him he loaded my bags in the trunk and disappeared to who gives a fuck.

Edward motioned me in the car I got in slipped on the seatbelt and put my back to him there was nothing else to say, I mean I wasn't mad at him for anything new, and now that He's finally taking me to my dads.

I'm not mad at him at all. Just wished it had been sooner My dad was going to be at work when I got there So we would have to talk when he got home and he wouldn't be high yet so there's a risk of him turning me down and me ending up back with Jake maybe I should stall wait until my dad gets home and pops a couple of Perks before I start in on him, but what was I going to do until then I really don't want to go threw the hassle of the bus to get my car and waste the little money I have on bull shit just in case I gotta make other living arrangements.

The loud growl of my stomach that I tried to quite with my arms took over the car that damn pixie ruined me getting breakfast earlier. I could go grab some breakfast at the dinner to occupy my time after he dropped me off. Then I have to stop by the library . . . . Library. . . . . .School. . . . . . Transfer

"FUCK!" I yelled out I forgot to get my class schedule changed for tomorrow and now that it looks like I'm staying in forks 'm going to have to transfer out of SU into Port Angela's Ugh! Got so much to do I gotta get to my car.

I guess my violent outburst scared him because he was looking at me with shock and worry lines on his forehead his expression almost made me laugh in his face but I contained my laughter.

"Bella you okay?" he asked concerned

"yeah I'm fine I was just thinking I have alotta things I got to do for school and I gotta go get my car.

"You have car?" he asked I chucked at his ignorance

"Yes" I answered

"Then why where you walking in the rain crazy person"

"Because dumb ass nosey pants I didn't want my Ex to see my Car in front on my dads house"

"Ohhhh. . . . . that actually pretty smart" he stated

" I know" I smiled proudly

"Swanky" he mumbled she glared at me

"Swanky Swan" he teased

"Shut up" I hit him in the back of the head

"What you are over here bragging about your wits cocky much" he laughed

"I know you at talking about cocky you're the teacher in Cocky 101" I teased and we just laughed. Then another thunderous growl from my stomach erupted through the car.

"Bella we've been driving for an hour It's obvious your hungry can we just stop and get something to eat since our breakfast was ruined" we both rolled are eyes simultaneously at the mention of his sister. I was starving what the hell breakfast out with Edward Cullen wouldn't be that bad would it?

"Sure" I answered he smiled

"Where to" he asked

"The next place that serves breakfast we see" I stated ready to feed my howling stomach he just nodded his head in agreement.

We pulled up to a road side diner called Bulletz (A/N shout out to my first reviewer) Edward helped me out the car and we walked inside I am shocked how civilized we have been acting, we found a booth in the back corner and sat down.

"WOoooo! Am I starving little miss molasses better put a pep in her step and get over here for I go to the kitchen myself" I stated Edward just looked at me and shook his head. It Didn't take long for a waitress to come over to the table once she saw Edward sitting here.

"What can I got you and your. . . . . . . . . . . ." she said eyeing me up and down

"Sister" she smirked I erupted

"Bitch do we look anything alike you know good fucking well I'm not his sister smart gap toothed bitch I don't want you as our waitress go get someone with common sense and that graduated from elementary school to take our order since your not capable of doing it with out dropping to your knee's for the customer." I spat.

Not wanting to get fired for exploding she went to the back and got one of her little friends I could tell they were friends because the girl was eyeing me with an attitude and Edward with lust.

It was okay as long as she took our orders and kept her fucking mouth shut.

Me and Edward both got waffles hash browns and eggs nothing to heavy only I got apple juice he got orange, she walked away to place the order.

Edward just stared at me I know he wanted to know why I blew up earlier at the suggestion I was his sister, I narrowed my eyes at him then let out a sigh. He gave me a famous crooked smile and spoke

"It's okay to be jealous Bella if you want me you coulda asked for my number" he smiled I can't believe his cocky son of a bitch.

"First of all I don't want you so don't flatter yourself and two shut up" I spat

"So what was all that if you weren't jealous" he quizzed I sighed

"Look this has been happening to me for years females are so disrespectful and I'm tired of it the very few times I'm out with an attractive man women always say I'm there sister trying to be smart I know I Shouldn't let it get to me but do they have to go out of there way to be disrespectful" I asked he smiled at me

"So you think I'm attractive" he questioned

"Your such a pig I say all that and the only thing you got was that you were attractive now who's swanky " I teased he just laughed

"No Bella I was just joking I understand if I was out with an attractive woman and guys referred to me as there brother on a regular basis I'd be pretty on edge too" he stated I smiled then put my head down, a tear started to escape I don't know where this emotion came from.

"Bella what's wrong" he lifted my chin up and saw the tears in my eyes, I moved away from his hand put my head down and brushed the tears of on my sleeve.

"It's like no one thinks I'm pretty enough to be with someone handsome I know I'm not the best thing to look at but I thought I deserved someone decent" I cried harder

"Bella you are beautiful don't you see that" Edward asked hearing those word past his lips felt so good even though I hated him, but yet I knew it was all an lie to get me to stop crying.

"Edward please refrain from lying to me I know I'm a hot mess you don't need to say things to make me feel better I deserve to be alone you know I'm not a good girlfriend I'm ugly, I'm way to skinny, I'm bitchy, all I do is make men madder, I can't do anything right I'm totally a broken mess I'm the problem Edward me so until I work harder and be the woman some man deserves there right to call me there sisters because no real girlfriend would be as horrible as me" I just cried harder.

just let every last tear fall, I felt Edward moving from the table he was probably moving because he didn't want to be seen with a basket case like myself then I felt a warm body slide over into my booth and wrap there arms around my shoulders and pull me close great a pity hug but I accepted it he actually got me to stop crying while he rubbed small circles on my back.

The waitress sat our food on the table I didn't even look up to see her expression to Edward holding me but I hope the bitch got the hint.

"Trust Isabella you are not ugly and you don't need to be something your not a man who deserves YOU will see all that you truly have to offer from my short time being with you even though you have been through a lot I can see the real Bella and she is amazing don't down play yourself any guy would be lucky to have you" He said so sincerely I wanted to believe him

"Excuse me" I said brushing his arms off me

"I got to clean myself up look at me I'm a wreck" I laughed he joined in the chuckle and slid out the booth

"Be right back" I said and went to the ladies room, I cleaned up the tears and ruined makeup and re-applied it I looked normal again lucky the redness of my eyes went away from the crying so I was good as new no one would know I just had a break down less than two minuets ago. I walked out the bathroom and bumped into somebody

"Excuse me" I said looking up

"It's okay Bella" a female said in a mocking tone no other than high school skank Jessica Stanly

"If it isn't Skanky Stanly what? the STD clinic not open yet or they told you can only come once a week now instead of daily now" I spat

"At least someone would actually want to touch me for me to contract an STD Bella Virgintella" She mocked my high school nick name

"Fuck off at least I didn't get pregnant from five dudes running a train Oops! My bad was I not suppose say I knew Oops! better watch who your friends are" I spat as I walked away leaving her jaw open.

I rejoined Edward at the table we resumed light conversation as we ate I told him a ran into a girl I use to know from school leaving out I hated her and our brief conversation.

So we chatted I started asking his story and how he grew up, he told me he was born in Alaska stayed there until he was ten then he moved to Italy, I actually made him say something in Italian to prove it he was actually quit fluent he was part Italian and the moved in with there uncle Aro as Carlisle finished getting his medical degree that he had to stop when Edwards mom got pregnant with Him forcing him to have to leave school and get a full time job.

By the time Edward was ten they had enough money saved to move the family to Italy and with Aro's support he could go back to get his degree and he did. They stayed in Italy until last year.

"So why did you leave?" I asked his mood kind of shifted

"Umm. . . . . It's really not important so you grew up in forks" he asked I just went along with it I'm guessing something tragic might have happened in Italy he didn't want to talk about so I wasn't going to pry this man owed me no explanation.

I told him about my boring life growing up how I kind of moseyed through school unnoticed until my senior year when I developed more as a woman then people were nice I was noticed more still far from popular how me and Jessica the girl I just told him about where friends trough my senior year and till the begging of this year till the rumor that she had slept with my other Ex Mike hit the fan and she never told me and I just found out what a real tramp she was and cut her completely off and how I only had one true friend now to this day who I barely talk to and that's Angela that's how I hooked up with Jake.

My dad and his dad where best friends I knew him since we were little so we got close and ended up together. I went on telling him the early stages and how great Jake was and I just ended it before we got to the bad and the water works started, and like me he didn't pry. Just then Jessica came up to our table as well as the waitress

"Just wanted to say bye before I headed out Bella" she said in her most phony voice while eyeing Edward lustfully

"Bye " I spat, Edward paid for the meal and gave the waitress her tip

"Well bye Bella and Bella's . . . . . . . "

"Brother" she said at the same time the waitress said

"Thanks' for choosing bullets you and your . . . . . . . BROTHER come again" the bitch waitress said with a smile, you got to be kidding me they just tag team disrespected me that's it! I stood up I could tell Edward though it was about to be a physical altercation his eyes got big.

I walked over to his side of the booth grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to me

"Does this look like he's my brother to you" I said crushing my lips against Edwards I swear a jolt of electricity shot through me when or lips connected I wonder if he felt it too all I hopped was he didn't pull away and embarrass me and he didn't

He was a little hesitant at first not knowing what was going on it shocked me when he started kissing me back it started to feel so good I actually forgot I was doing this for an audience.

As I crushed my lips against his I reached up and fisted my hands in his bronze hair I swear I heard a groan escape his lip that just made my kitty wake up.

Edward took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it I let a moan escape.

I know we looked like horny teenagers and I didn't give a fuck who was watching at this point I wrapped my legs around his waist he now held me in the hair, lips never disconnecting he put his tongue in my mouth and I hungrily accepted it.

I sucked on his tongue and he tasted wonderful he pulled my bottom lip back in and sucked and licked it then bit down slightly rough on it I grasped his hair tighter as I groaned we couldn't take it no more we had to breathe so our lips finally disconnected and where we were and who was watching came flooding back.

This restaurant was small so everyone was watching the restaurant was silent Jessica's and both of the rude waitress mouths were fuming I smiled in accomplishment and looked down at Edward as soon as our eyes connected we both panicked.

I let go of his hair and he put me down I bolted out the door I needed just a few seconds to think before I deal with him shit Bella What have you done.

He's a stranger who lives in a mansion who is way out of your league he had to drag you in his home after you got your ass beat, I just broke down in the restaurant and proved what a basket case .

And you hate him remember he's a cocky arrogant son of a bitch who probably feels he succeeded in making me want him great you fell into the trap your just dumb Isabella there no other word to describe it why are you doing this to yourself you could never have a man like Edward Cullen even if you wanted him.

That's too bad to because That kiss was the best kiss I have ever experienced in my life his lips were so soft and sweet just like I thought they would be the taste of his tongue was even better the way our lips fit perfectly together and how when we kissed no one else was in the room that kiss has me head over heel's now I'm in trouble.

**A/N so what you think crazy huh? I know I know Alice was a bitch not normally like her you will find out why and she wont stay that way for long Pictures of some of the house and cars are on the link on my page and how about the end Bella's run with Jessica funny huh? I try and that kiss Wooooooo! Break out the fan I dedicated the name of the restaurant to my First reviewer xxxBulletxxx thank you so much this one was for you and for yawl out there who are jealous and want your name in the story too Drop me some love tell me what you think what you like what you don't like what you want to see happen or just tell me flatly if you think the story is good SHOW ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE! Okay now who's the basket Case :D Mmmm. . . . . Maybe me but Reviews keep me out of the NuttHouse so if you want to keep me out of there and keep reading this story I suggest you review SILENT REVIEWERS BEWARE ! hahahahahaa:D Love you All ~MissFJU**


	4. Where Do We Go From Here Chpt4

**A/N Hey This chapter is basically Edwards view on everything that went on last chapter lets you know kinda more how he felt and feels about Bella Enjoy! (And silent readers I'm hunt each and everyone of yawl down on Google if you don't review I warned yawl the NuttHouse looking for me So Review Speak up say anything Even if its only 4 words Sayyyyy It :D Love you guys**

The hardness from the couch woke me out my miserable sleep, why I ever bought that thing I don't know it was stale as fuck. I sat up rubbing my lower back swearing I was getting a new one as soon as possible.

I rose to my feet slipped on some slippers and headed to my bedroom door, I stopped at the girl who laid in my bed and just stared for a moment.

She must have been very tired her body was flung sideways over the mattress sheets where off the corner of the bed her brown locks scattered all over the pillows, I must admit it was pretty cute.

I just stood there kind of like a stalker and watched her sleep, this is the only time I've seen her carefree since we met, I couldn't help but wonder when's the last time she had a peaceful nights sleep.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. I finally broke myself away from the trance I was in and went down stairs to warn the other before things got crazy and shots where fired. I was the first one up so I went down two hallways and knocked on Alice's door she's the only person I know this happy in the morning.

"Hey Bro good morning What's up you never stop by this early your normally the last one up" she giggled

"Uhhh. . . . . . Yeah I gotta talk to you about something important" I whispered

"Yeah yeah no problem lets talk on the tarerest Jas is still sleeping" she said closing the door behind her as we walked out back.

"Okay what's up is this about our deal with Columbia because if they think there backing out after you went up there and paid them half I will personally take Pauli's fat ass out with pleasure" She barked I just laughed at my sister's Bi polar ass she was just all hunky dory five minuets ago.

"No no chill sis this isn't about business" I stated she looked worried

"Then what's this about?" she quizzed suddenly confused I sighed

"Well. . . . . . . . . We sort of have a house guest" I muttered

"What do you mean a house guest" she asked slightly pissed I went on to tell her the story about finding Bella and everything I knew about what had happened, how Dad came and checked her out and how she's asleep upstairs as we speak.

"Edward what the fuck you know how dangerous this is this could all be a set up someone could have found your location planted her here she could be anybody how could you be so fucking careless this isn't just dangerous for you if something goes sour it's on all of us" she spat I cringed

"I know Alice okay just trust me she's leaving after breakfast no harm no foul just chill out" I stated standing I was getting bored with this explanation.

"Oh yeah sis tell the others for me will you I have to shower and get ready" I ordered

"Whatever" she muffled

I went up stairs Bella still knocked out in my bed I decided to take a shower in the guest room because I didn't want to wake her. After my shower I slapped on some lounge wear because I didn't know how long Bella would take and I didn't feel like getting dressed so a black tee and sweat pants would suffice.

I was on my way back up the stairs to see if Sleepy head was up yet I turned the corner and up one step and ran smack dab into her she fell backwards and she had her things in her hands which tumbled to the floor.

I looked down and met the flooding brown eyes that sucked me in every time.

After I broke myself away I just examined her she must have been in the shower the same time as me her hair was wavy from the water and she had it pulled away from her face with bobby pin's but let the wave's flow off her shoulders and down her back how I would love to pull that in bed stop it Edward snap out of it this girl has to much baggage.

I continued to look as she laid back on the stairs in her nice royal blue tank that was cut just right so I could see the top of her cleavage they weren't to big but a very nice size I bet the would fit perfectly in my hands stop it! Then I traveled down to her nice sexy stomach down to her perfectly sculpted thighs I wanted nothing more that to turn her around a see that ass.

I finally made my way back up to her face, she did a really good job with her makeup you really couldn't tell only if you looked closely you could see the swelling of her lip which seem to be going down but I couldn't tell threw the makeup.

But as I looked at her lips they looked so soft and with that bright red lip stick that screamed plant one on me really made me want to bend over these stairs and just get a quick peck just to see what it would taste like.

Snap out of it now Cullen before she see's you! You Can't even be with this girl if you wanted to it's to risky besides she's clearly sending signals that she is defiantly not interested.

I looked back into her eyes and smiled, she blushed oh shit I wonder if she caught me staring hope not just keep smiling Then I looked down and noticed her bags she was tryna pull a fast one and dip out without saying shit sneaky sneaky girl I laughed to myself.

"Bella Where do you think your going?" I questioned

"What are you still trying to hold me captive?" She shot back smugly her and her sarcastics

"Not at all it's just I can't believe you where going to try to dip out without saying anything or like you know where your going" I said the last part with a smirk Bella couldn't go anywhere without me escorting her, safety percussions.

"I don't have to consult you on my every action Sir, not only because I'm grown but because I don't fucking know you. . . . . . . " she started to Rant but I jumped in and tried the kill her with kindness' approach

"You look lovely today seem's your healing nicely I wouldn't be able to tell you were even hurt if I didn't know" I said giving her the once over again

"Please join me and my family for breakfast" I offered

"No thank you I have had enough of your handouts I'm going home" she said barging to the door

"Bella your going to have to come right back you can't get out of here without myself or my family escorting you off the property" I tried to warn

"Oh yeah. . . . . . . Watch me nice meeting you not so nice being kidnapped. . . . See you again?. . . . . . Hmmmmm. . . . . Probably never hope you had a good time slumming it but this charity auction is over See yah!" she sarcastically shot walking out the door before I could get another word in, No lie that smart mouth of her's was turning me on, most girls I met did what they were told and didn't dare question or brush me off, a determined woman who thought for herself I was starting to like.

I figured it would be about ten minuets before she got the hint and came back in I knew she would be pissed having to face me after being wrong.

I laughed at the mental image of her face when she figured out I was right. I traveled back up the stairs to my room to get dressed for real seeing she was already ready to get going.

I looked around the room and was shocked she made the bed back she fixed everything on the tables and nightstands that had been left by her even fixed the couch cushions I messed up sleeping on even hung the towels back in the proper place, there was like no hint that she was every here.

She cleaned up after herself well, I mean we had people to do this she didn't have to, hmmm. . . . . Well mannered interesting.

The only way I could tell she was here was her fragrance was trapped in my bedspread I could smell it as soon as I hit the door even more when I sat on the corner of my bed to remove my slippers.

I stood back up and removed my T-shirt

And grabbed the navy blue button up from my closet I glanced over out the window and there she sat on my reading bench staring up at me while I was dressing, this should be fun I'm going have a little fun with her.

I put on my shirt slowly making sure she caught every move, I buttoned it all the way up leaving the last two buttons undone to tease her.

I slowly peeled off my sweats glanced over and saw her cross her legs just the thought of Bella wet made me a little hard If I could just run my tongue. . . . .snap out of it Edward your making her want you not the other way around I smiled to myself I slipped on my jeans and stood up tall, then looked over at her in winked.

Her face cracked into a million pieces knowing she had been caught the look on her face was priceless, just to fuck with her some more I went downstairs and cracked up the side door and spat. . . .

"Hey peeping tom when you clean off the puddle your friend left on my bench come back inside for breakfast so you can ogle me at close range" I grinned so big I know she was pissed. I left the door cracked so she could follow me in, in about two minuets she came waltzing in with an attitude, which I knew she would have I just smiled at all the times I made her look dumb today and it was only half past ten.

"Wipe that dumb grin off your face can you please just take me to my dads please" she barked

"I will after breakfast I'm starving" I stated

"Fine" she agreed

I wished I hadn't tried to force her into breakfast we should have just left because now I had just made Bella endure one of Alice's tongue lashing but surprisingly Bella handled herself real well actually put Alice in her place she still shouldn't of had to though.

Now I'm in the car with angry Bella and I'm not sure what to say to her so we just rode to her dad's in silence besides the grumbling of her stomach I knew she was hungry since my brat of a sister ruined her breakfast I was just about to suggest we stop off and get something then she yelled

"FUCK!" I was so startled I almost crashed looking at her, I was panic stricken was she hurt did I do something I was about thirty seconds away from pulling the fuck over.

"Bella you okay?" I asked truly concerned

"yeah I'm fine I was just thinking I have alotta things I got to do for school and I gotta go get my car.

"You have car?" I asked I just assumed I mean why would someone with a car choose to walk in the rain maybe she wasn't mentally stable I thought she laughed at me

"Yes" she answered

"Then why where you walking in the rain crazy person"

"Because dumb ass nosey pants I didn't want my Ex to see my Car in front on my dads house"

"Ohhhh. . . . . that actually pretty smart" I stated very impressed she thought of that smarter than she get's credit for I can tell

" I know" she smiled proudly

"Swanky" I mumbled she glared at me

"Swanky Swan" I continued to teased

"Shut up" she hit him in the back of the head

"What you are over here bragging about your wits cocky much" I laughed

"I know you at talking about cocky you're the teacher in Cocky 101" she teased and we just laughed. Then another thunderous growl from her stomach erupted through the car.

"Bella we've been driving for an hour It's obvious your hungry can we just stop and get something to eat since our breakfast was ruined" we both rolled are eyes simultaneously at the mention of my sister.

"Sure" she answered I smiled

"Where to" I asked

"The next place that serves breakfast we see" she stated ready to feed her howling stomach I just nodded my head in agreement.

We pulled up to a road side diner called Bulletz, I helped her out the car and we walked inside , we found a booth in the back corner and sat down.

"WOoooo! Am I starving little miss molasses better put a pep in her step and get over here for I go to the kitchen myself" Bella stated I just looked at her and shook my head, this girl is something else.

The waitress took one look at me and rushed over, here we go again I though having to endure endless flirting.

"What can I got you and your. . . . . . . . . . . ." she said eyeing Bella up and down

"Sister" she smirked it all happened so fast like a bomb Bella was at the waitresses throat I don't know where the rage came from was she seriously mad someone was flirting with me was Bella jealous?

"Bitch do we look anything alike you know good fucking well I'm not his sister smart gap toothed bitch I don't want you as our waitress go get someone with common sense and that graduated from elementary school to take our order since your not capable of doing it with out dropping to your knee's for the customer." she spat, I guess not wanting to get fired by trying to rip Bella a new one she went to the back and got one of her friends I could tell they were friends because the girl was eyeing Bella with an attitude and me with pure lust, I bet they had a conversation about me before she sent her out here, same sad females all alike chasing the biggest dick with the fattest wallet.

All I hoped was she didn't piss Bella off I didn't want to be kicked out or worse Bella end up in jail for going twelve rounds.

Me and Bella both ordered waffles hash browns and eggs nothing to heavy only She got apple juice I got orange, she walked away to place the order.

I just stared at her I wanted to know why she blew up earlier at the suggestion she was my sister, she narrowed my eyes at me I didn't care I seriously needed to know it was killing me, did she actually have real feelings for me already? So I decided to fuck with her

"It's okay to be jealous Bella if you want me you coulda asked for my number" I smiled I know she was probably angry

"First of all I don't want you so don't flatter yourself and two shut up" she spat so damn feisty

"So what was all that if you weren't jealous" I quizzed if she wasn't jealous then what has her so riled up emotionally Bella had serious issues but I couldn't help but want to work through them with her I wanted to be there for her but I know that's not possible.

"Look this has been happening to me for years females are so disrespectful and I'm tired of it the very few times I'm out with an attractive man women always say I'm there sister trying to be smart I know I Shouldn't let it get to me but do they have to go out of there way to be disrespectful" she asked I smiled at her and said something I know was gone piss her off

"So you think I'm attractive" I questioned

"Your such a pig I say all that and the only thing you got was that you were attractive now who's swanky " She teased I just laughed

"No Bella I was just joking I understand if I was out with an attractive woman and guys referred to me as there brother on a regular basis I'd be pretty on edge too" I stated I really wanted to say if a guy walked up right now tryna get in Bella's jeans called me her brother disrespectfully I'd probably punch his lights out she was right that is disrespectful and in the game I play we don't tolerate disrespect.

She smiled then all the sudden out of no where put her head down, and tears started escaping I don't know where this emotion came from.

I suddenly wanted to rush over and kiss every last tear off her face begging her not to cry and that I was with her and she would never have to cry again but that was a promise I most likely wouldn't be able to keep.

The game is no place for Bella and me to be together and if I care the slightest amount I will keep her far away instead of feeding into my selfish desires and begging her to stay with me.

"Bella what's wrong" I lifted her chin up to stare into her chocolate pools as water escaped them as each tear fell felt like tiny needles were poking me in the heart I couldn't hardly bare seeing her like this her angelic face red and covered in tears what pains her I just need to know so I can make it go away why do I feel so strong about this I have to fight it this can't be

"It's like no one thinks I'm pretty enough to be with someone handsome I know I'm not the best thing to look at but I thought I deserved someone decent" she sobbed harder my heat was splitting in two can't she see she is beautiful she was just perfect the best thing I've ever laid my eyes on does she know what she's doing to me.

"Bella you are beautiful don't you see that" begging that she could see what I do

"Edward please refrain from lying to me I know I'm a hot mess you don't need to say things to make me feel better I deserve to be alone you know I'm not a good girlfriend I'm ugly, I'm way to skinny, I'm bitchy, all I do is make men madder, I can't do anything right I'm total a broken mess. I'm the problem Edward me so until I work harder and be the woman some man deserves there right to call me there sisters because no real girlfriend would be as horrible as me" she just cried harder just let every last tear fall.

I cant believe she thought that about herself who ever she was with really did a number on her he tore down every ounce of self esteem she had left and replaced it with a brick wall to guard anyone else from getting her heart.

Thanks to the almighty jack ass Bella might never trust again he broke the woman and I wanted to fix her I started mentally racking my brain on how I could actually make this work I needed to help her.

I moved from my side and slid over into Bella's side of the booth with her and wrapped my arms tight around her. The heat from or bodies felt amazing and right her soft skin against mine screamed this is where I was suppose to be like god was trying to tell me something.

The waitress sat our food on the table and bugged out when she saw me holding Bella that's what she get's I hope she got the hint and left Bella alone before Bella makes her wish she did and I'd gladly post bail.

"Trust Isabella you are not ugly and you don't need to be something your not a man who deserves YOU will see all that you truly have to offer from my short time being with you even though you have been through a lot I can see the real Bella and she is amazing don't down play yourself any guy would be lucky to have you" I gave a last attempt to try to convince her

"Excuse me" She said brushing my arms off I frowned a little as her body disconnected from mine.

"I got to clean myself up look at me I'm a wreck she laughed I gave her a small reassuring smile

"Be right back" she said then disappeared to the back

I slid back to my side of the both and stated eating my food in thought, How can I feel this way about a girl I just met and after today never see again. My heart cringed as I thought never see her again, maybe it was for the best though she doesn't belong in my world she could get hurt and I'd never forgive myself.

But what if she get's hurt in her world I might never forgive myself for not saving her, what do I do. I've came to an conclusion after today I gotta leave her alone I could get her killed and I'm not risking that I could also get myself killed I have to focus and already Bella has been an utter distraction.

I don't need a repeat of Italy, I winced at the memory Bella will not end up like Natalie that's a promise. Just as my mind drifted back to Natty Bella came back out looking brand new even had a smile on her face wonder what that's about. She went on to tell me she ran into a girl from high school.

We ate and filled each other in on the first few years of our lives before everything got complicated I filled her in on a little bit about myself keeping it brief just incase she was every questioned she really wouldn't know much.

We were done eating and ready to head out I signaled the waitress for the check.

Just then I guess the girl that she just told me about walked over to the table eyeing my lustfully I wanted to shake my head.

"Just wanted to say bye before I headed out Bella" The girl said she sounded so fake

"Bye " she spat, I paid for the meal and gave the waitress her tip

"Well bye Bella and Bella's . . . . . . . "

"Brother" she said at the same time the waitress said

"Thanks' for choosing bullets you and your . . . . . . . BROTHER come again" They both plucked her nerve the same time I couldn't believe women resort to this childish games the utter disrespect just made me angry for Bella, just then Bella rose to her feet I'm deciding on which credit card I'm going to use to post her bail so they can't trace it just in case.

Just then she brushed past them and stood in front of me. what the fuck is she doing I'm asking myself

"Does this look like he's my brother to you" she said forcefully grabbing me up by the collar and before I could blink she slammed her lips against mine and suddenly this electric shock occurred as soon as her lips touched mine I wonder if she felt it to, it took me a while for me to process what was going on Bella was kissing me I wasn't going to pass this chance to kiss her back.

I feverously crushed my lips back against her's with so much force I herd a moan escaped her lips, I instantly became hard the feeling of her lips and the noises she was making was sending me into a frenzy

. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled on it she fisted her hands in my hair and pulled me towards her with force.

I slid my tongue in her mouth she graciously accepted it and sucked on it I let out a groan from the sensation, now ignoring everyone else in the room shit I forgot where I was I picked Bella up and wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her in the air positioned right on my cock to let her know what she was doing to me she groaned I wanted her so bad right now I would give anything to throw them dishes to the floor and take her right on that table.

I pulled her bottom lip back in and sucked and licked it her lips were so sweet I wanted more, but we just couldn't take it anymore we had to breathe our lips slowly disconnected as we tried to catch our breath our surrounding were becoming more familiar each second in the tiny restaurant everyone was watching it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

I looked up at Bella and she looked down at me and we just realized what we did we panicked she let go of my hair I let her down and before I could blink twice she bolted out the door and I was left standing all eyes and me then suddenly I hear clapping a hooting the whole restaurant bust out chanting Bella's Ex friend and the waitresses stormed off while guys came up to me patting my back I herd "Gettum! Son " out the back I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I gathered my jacket and things well this shall be an interesting ride back to Forks.

**A/N So what you think of EPOV did I do an okay job I struggled with it a little bit trying to get you guys to see where he's coming from and it was helpful to see what he thought right? and Ooooooooo Who's Natalie AKA Natty Will see.**


	5. I've Been There, I know It Hurts Chpt5

Rosalie's POV

As Edward followed behind who I now find out is Bella I couldn't help but smile the girl had fire and I like that just from our brief encounter I see so much of myself in that girl.

I excused myself telling my family I was going to sit in the parlor and look at a magazine, so I took a blueberry muffin into the parlor sat on the couch and pulled out In-Touch , hey a girl likes to be informed of what's going on Sue me for being a gossip junkie later.

I really just wanted to get away from them to think especially a ranting Alice I love her to death but that bitch can get on my nerves sometimes.

I just thought back to last night me and Emmett tore it up in the sheets last night I mean he was putting in work I smiled at the memory and the satisfaction my pussy feels right now, so we were on about round five when I told him

"Emmett baby I have to go get something to drink if not I'm gonna pass out and I ain't finished with you yet" I purred straddling his lap and running my tongue from his ear down to his shoulder

"Mmmm. . . . . Shit Rosie baby you better hurry up before your drinking from the bathroom faucet because I don't wanna let you go" he barked what was sad is I didn't want to leave his warmth either so the bathroom sink was looking quit thirst quenching. But I got up and staggered to the door almost falling Em had my legs feeling like jell-o

"Be right back" I purred

"Hurry up" he spat

"And bring me back a Gator-aid Cuz I'm puttin that ass to work tonight !"

I slipped on my robe and slippers and made my way to the main house to get some refreshments we were out of gator-aid .

It was 2 a.m. no one should be up and if they are there in the rooms minding there own business.

I was just about to walk through the foyer when Edward comes through the door and he's not alone he has a weak looking brunet in his arms and she's clinging to him.

Who is that and why has he brought a stranger into our home I was just about to get angry when I saw the side of her face she had a cut and a busted lip.

She was hurt out of no where my heart jumped I felt bad for the girl I don't know why but I did.

Marvin was bringing her bags inside and upstairs right behind Edward I waited for Marvin to come back down before I went to go investigate.

Marvin came back down and left, and as soon as that door shut I was creeping up the stairs I walked down the long hallway I was shocked when I discovered he brought her to his bedroom no one has ever been in there.

I stood to the side of the door and watched him hold her close no words were spoken I saw the intensity in his eyes as long as I've known Edward I've never seen him like this.

Then he lifted the brunette's hoodie and tank over her head I know he ain't bring a bitch here to fuck I will chop his balls off just as I was thinking what I would do to him I got a closer look at her body she had bruises and scars everywhere it only got worse when he removed her pants.

I felt like crying for the who I know is an innocent girl because three years ago I was that innocent girl.

I know what it was like to be beaten for no reason. Three years ago I worked as a bartender in a club called Bubbles I only got the job because I was sleeping with the owner Marcus he didn't want me working anywhere he couldn't keep an eye on me, blindly in love I thought he was protecting me I finally realized it was just another way to control me.

He put me up in a condo in his name paid all my bills got me anything I wanted, but nothing in life is free.

Him doing all that gave him the illusion he owned me, and he kinda did without him I would have nothing so I accepted the tongue-lashings the verbal assault on my self-esteem.

He told me I was fat and disgusting he was the only one who would tolerate a fat bitch like me I disgusted him.

But I finally realized that was just a way to keep me insecure and under his thumb but back then I believed it.

I started throwing up, starving myself trying to get skinny enough, but nothing was enough for him.

Then he started to drink and that's when the beatings came I flinched at the memory I'm over it now but the thought still makes me cringe.

I still remember the day I escaped he beat me so bad I had to be hospitalized, he beat me and raped me and left me on the stairs of my condo to die.

Luckily my neighbor found me in time I was in a coma for three months.

He didn't know I was alive after I found the Cullen Cartel and I began to get my own money and power and respect and eventually fell head over heels for my Emmett I got revenge and got it good lets just say Marcus's body is floating at the bottom of the Hudson river and Alice, Emmett, and I put it there.

Looking at the girl I wanted to add body number two to the Hudson with no hesitation.

I focused my eyes back on them he now had her in one of his shirts and some of his basket ball shorts and slid her into his bed I walked away before he decided to come out into the hall way for some reason.

I scurried quickly to the kitchen to get me a Monster and Em a Gator-aid I walked past the foyer and after I got across Carlisle was let in I'm glad I made it across when I did or I woulda been caught.

Dang he called Carlisle this must be serious I hope little Brunei was okay I hope she's here in the morning so I can see, I don't know why I'm so intrigued by this girl I guess because I know what she was going through and I just want to help I don't know I just care.

I crept back out to the guest house I know Em is furious because I took forever due to nosiness if he knew he would bust out my nick name nosey Rosie I hated when he called me that even when it was true which was most of the time.

I opened the bedroom door and his ass was laying there on his back butt naked asleep with a bonier, it made me laugh but I was very turned on at the same time.

I went to the top of my closet I was saving these for his birthday but what the hell. I pulled out two pairs of handcuffs attached one to each hand and one to the bedpost above his head and straddled him again sliding my now wet folds against his cock the friction was feeling so good I let out a soft moan, it was kinda weird because the bastard was still sleep but I fixed that I slapped the fuck out of his face.

"What the hell rose" he asked groggy

"Did I tell you, you could go to sleep" I said with a menacing smile

"No" he smiled, I slapped him again

"No what?"

"No Ms. Rose" he muttered I smiled

"That's what I thought, are you acting up again do you need to be punished?" I asked

"I think I do I didn't learn my lesson the last time" he answered

"Well I guess I gotta teach it again" I barked

Needless to say He learned this time I smiled I love Emmett with all my heart what would I be without him. Just then Emmett came and sat down on the couch in the parlor and wrapped his arms around me.

"You feel for her don't you Rosie" he whispered, I nodded

That's why I love him so much he just knows me like the back of his hand he see's right through me.

"I just have been there I can relate I wish Alice wouldn't have been so rude I would have loved a chance to talk to her" I mumbled

"I know baby" he stated Em just held me in his arms and I hoped one day Bella would have what I have but only if she was smart to get away and stay away.

"Babe I just need to go for a drive clear my head this bringing up old stuff that I thought I dealt with I just need to clear my head I'm going for a drive" I told Em as I stood to my feet.

"Take your time baby I'll be here" he said, I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss just a quick one before something started in this parlor, I smiled to myself and walked out.

I told Carlos to bring my 2010 Nissan Maxima 3.5Sv around I hoped in the car and pulled off.

Now I feel bad I wasn't completely honest with Em he just wouldn't understand this was something I had to do. I filliped the GPS open and located the personal tracker we installed in all our work cars I'm glad Carlos gave him the Royce now I can track him He's heading east off highway 15 I was headed east.

I needed to find out more about this Bella Swan I needed to tail her see how she operates if she's a fake or not but I already know she isn't but conformation is nice can't be to sure of things in the game.

I especially need to see her and Edward together if something is going on that he didn't tell us or what she want's from him.

I was about 20 minuets behind them they have pulled into 1865 Market Station Ave. a place by the name of Bulletz. I guess they were getting something to eat because of Alice.

Okay when I get there how am I going to do this He's knows my car so I'm going to have to park around back and spy from the corner hope he doesn't see me or my cover is blown, but I'm ranked the highest on the tailing and hiding category. I arrived 20 minutes later pulled around back and flirted with the chief to let me around the back way I put on my hat and sun glasses and sat in the booth right behind them so they cant see me from afar because they can't see directly behind them until they stand up and I will leave before them plus I can here there whole conversation.

As soon I sat down Bella bust into tears real tears my heart went out to her as Listened to her explain the disrespect she has endured then it really hit home with me when she was telling Edward all the things her horrible Ex. Said to her reminded me of how Marcus kept me under his thumb and just like on me it was working on her.

I saw a direct replica of me in Bella broken not knowing what she's going to do yet, having no one, just scared and alone. Having no self-esteem feeling worthless, Then Edward spoke

"Bella you are beautiful don't you see that" he said Edward has never said that to anyone but Esme not even me or Alice and where his family. I never compliments and if he does it honest, does he really find her pretty?

"Trust Isabella you are not ugly and you don't need to be something your not a man who deserves YOU will see all that you truly have to offer from my short time being with you even though you have been through a lot I can see the real Bella and she is amazing don't down play yourself any guy would be lucky to have you" Wow I have never herd him like this before either I don't know Edward like I thought I did or he's a different person around her, but I like this side.

Normally Edward is so closed and shut off never gets sentimental never talks about feelings, and he's all business twenty-four-seven what is this chick doing to him, hell! What is she doing to me I'm the one up here in a hat and sun-glasses following them like a couples stalker.

She excuses her self she's about to go to the bathroom I slip out the booth right before her and head to the bathroom before her. I hide in the handicap stall and watch as she cleans herself up, I remember those days she was just as good as me hiding the scars, I got a real good look at her she was easy on the eyes she was actually quit cute had the girl next door vibe going for herself.

When she was done she exited the bathroom I was right on her heels I went to crack the door open and I saw Bella face to face with some snaggle-tooth bitch who was taunting her I wanted to beat the girls ass but Bella had it covered she shut that bitch down she was on a roll today first Alice then this hoe Bella was unstopped today I'm really starting to like this chick.

Bella walked away the girl came heading towards the bathroom I pushed the door open with force hit the girl right in the nose it started to bleed

"Hey my nose!" she wailed

"Watch where your going next time bitch" I spat and walked off that one was for Bella

I slid back in my booth ordered some coffee and listened, after all that they just talked about growing up I learned a little about Bella and something's about the Cullen's I didn't know very interesting morning.

Edward called the waitress over for the check that was my cue to leave I stood up making my way out I stopped at the counter to pay for my coffee and leave a tip, I looked back and crooked nose snaggle-tooth was back along with slutty waitress number two I guess she didn't gather the hint from the door next time it will be my foot up her ass.

I listened closely and my jaw drop when I herd the disrespectful hoes call Edward her brother to be smart classless second grade hoes man I wanted to whoop some ass up in here.

Bella rose to her feet awww. . . . . . . Shit Bella going to jail tonight shit we got the money Edward will post bail.

Then she shocked me and I guess Edward too when she brushed past those two hoes.

Well what is she doing then? I asked myself, all the sudden she grabbed Edwards collar and pulled her too him and kissed him.

I didn't know what to think at this point all I could do was watch as they went at it no lie it was kind of hot I've never seen Edward like that so passionate and Bella in that instant went from girls next door to play boy magazine, watching there steamy make-out session turned me on but yet worried me now what's going to happen, and after all she's been through this was going to do nothing but confused her, I hurried up and rushed back out to my car before they finished and sat there in thought.

What does she want after ease dropping on there conversation I honestly thought she just wanted to get home and forget us but from that kiss told me something different, I don't think she's after our money, maybe Edward from that kiss maybe she does want him, but that's kind of risky Edward is the head of operations if he get's with her and it hit's the fan It could mean dangerous things for the Cullen's Cartel and I will protect my family.

But why just because of this life he can't have love, who says? Ugh! This is confusing me I just want to do something, there's something special in Bella, I see it and I know Edward see's it and I know right now she can't walk out of our lives but how am I going to stoop her I guess I gotta figure something out think Rosalie think.

**A/N So what you think of Rose's point of view, She want's to help her what is she going to do to help her? Can she even help her? and, Next how do you think this car ride Between Bella and Edward is going to go :D if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see happen Review or just to tell me how I'm doing and what you think of my story Review What's your favorite chapter, or line, or part love you all :D**

**~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~**


	6. Parting Ways Chpt6

**A/N Sorry you guys I know I need to check some of my spelling and grammar guess I need a Beta anyone interested hit me up here's the next chapter Enjoy !**

BPOV

I was leaned up against the Royce back to the door waiting for Edward to emerge from the restaurant, I was in no rush the longer he was the more time I had to think.

God I hope he doesn't bring this up on the drive I don't think I could handle it, this is so complicated.

I can't help but feel this magnetic pull we have it's like I don't want to let him go and that kiss just intensified it. Dammit why did I have to feel like I had to prove something to them bitches, now I've just got myself into some shit I don't know if I can get out of.

Just then I herd keys jingling then a loud pluck from the car door to signal it was unlocked, I opened it and climbed in looking at the ground the whole time.

I did my signature number and faced my back to the drivers seat. A few moments later I herd the car door open and Edward climbed in I felt his eyes on me as he fastened his seat belt.

He took one last look at me and started the car and began to pull off. Only fifteen minuets into the drive and the silence was already killing me I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I mean what could I even say something dorky like Oh. . . . . . . . Well I feel something between us and I want to explore it go out with me like come on can u say pathetic, well I just do what I always do Nothing, just sit by and say nothing and let things take there course I mean there's not much else I can do.

I stared out the window looking at the welcome to Forks sign sigh I'm actually here last night I was sure this is where I wanted to be now not so much.

I kinda wish some kind of way I could stay with Edward I know this is impossible but hey I'm allowed to dream.

I guess once I pull up in front of Charlie's memories and dreams will be all I will have left of Edward Cullen. I wonder what he thinks or what he feels at this point, probably nothing the smug bastard probably is happy, probably laughing at me on the inside.

The thought made me boil with rage, this probably always happens to him I know girls probably throw themselves at his feet and now I'm just as sorry as them.

I can't believe I actually fell for the charm how dumb was I, at least I can say I escaped without screwing him that's an accomplishment of it's own but I can't say I escaped with out the thought and desire to.

Lost in my thoughts the car came to a complete stop thinking it was a stop light I ignored it until I herd the car be put in park and shut off.

We were here the final stop it was time to get out the car and walk away and never look back.

I felt his eyes on me once again I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

I gasped as I was met with those emerald eyes staring back at me I just wanted to look into them all day, for a moment as I looked at them I thought I saw sadness but I looked closer an it was gone guess I'm seeing what I want to see, begging him to give me some reason to not get out of this car I looked again and saw none.

I reached for the door handle and the silence was finally broke.

"So that's it after everything your really going to just get out walk away and never look back" he asked, I stopped to look at him

"So where not going to discuss what just happened?" he continued to question

"Your not going to explain anything?" he was starting to get upset I could tell

"What do you want me to say Edward huh? What " I argued

"How about why you kissed me" he announced

"It was to stick it to those hoes all for show" I tried to reassure him but he wasn't buying it

"No no no no no! it was something more I know that and you know that stop with the games Bella" He demanded

"This isn't a game Edward I'm no where near playing"

"Bella that's all your doing why can't you be real with me" he ask

"Be real with you this isn't all on me! How about you huh? You kissed me back and don't you dare deny it so what was up with that since you want real we can get Raw what was that Edward?" I delivered

"Bella stop trying to flip it" he yelled

"I'm not flipping shit I want to know what's up with that, what up this this whole weekend, why did you pick me up, why did you bring me to your house, why did you nurse me, why did you hug and comfort me, my did you kiss me back, WHY Edward?" I begged to know

"You know why Bella?" he asked through clenched teeth

"Because I felt sorry for you, I felt sorry that you got your ass whooped by the ain't shit type man you were fucking with, I felt sorry you were walking in the rain and you looked homeless I thought u were I was about to give you a couple bucks and dump your ass at a shelter, I brought you to my house and nursed you because you were already in my car and I didn't want to stay with you at the hospital and I thought you were broke and I wasn't picking up the bill and lastly I kissed you back because I saw your desperate plea to prove yourself to the hoes but it failed because they saw right threw it because they know how pathetic you really are Bella, I bet you thought I kissed you back because I liked you or felt something for you?" he laughed

"Well you thought wrong no one feels anything for a helpless needy person like you, you are truly a disgrace I only said that shit at the restaurant to get you to stop embarrassing me now that your home I'm done get out my car and get out my life" he spat

I was so shocked at everything he said I had to try my damndest to keep it together I can't believe I actually started to feel something for him well I'm glad I know where he stands.

I got out the car and pulled my bag from the trunk, I walked over to the drivers side door and motioned him to roll down his window.

"WHAT?" he spat.

I hauled of and smacked the shit out of him and turned around and walked to my door grabbed the spare key from under the flower pot and let myself in the house and never looked back.

I walked in the house and looked around everything still looked the same Charlie was never one to change things.

I looked around and this place was a mess but I know Charlie is too high to ever get some cleaning done so this place pretty much went to hell.

I headed up stairs to my old bedroom and opened the door it was just the same as I left it I could tell he never came in here, he never really came in here when I lived here, he might have been in here twice the last year I stayed here.

All the things I left where still here the furniture the placement all the same.

I placed my bags down by the bed and headed downstairs, I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets I found supplies to make spaghetti so I boiled the noodles and started with sauce.

After I got everything going I started to clean while I cooked. Charlie might be more lenient if he comes home to see I've cleaned the house and cooked.

I know since I left he hasn't had anything home cooked so I might be in luck. I finished the spaghetti fairly quickly left it covered on the stove to keep warm.

I continued to clean up, first the kitchen then the living room, the bathrooms, hallways, I did everything but he bedroom I felt I shouldn't go in there and to be honest I didn't want to, scared what I might find.

I had been cooking and cleaning for hours after I was done I looked up and it was five Charlie should be home any minuet. I placed two plates and silverware at the table I poured two glasses of water, and two glasses of red wine.

I tossed a quick salad and placed it in a bowl at the center of the table. I pilled some spaghetti on both our plates as he walked in.

"FREEZE!" Charlie shouted gun in hand, maybe I should of warned him I was going to come

"Damn Bella you almost mad me shoot you why are you here" he demanded to know

"Come sit eat we will discuss why I'm here over dinner. Come on before it gets cold" I told him.

He looked around and examined the clean house and the food, he walked to the table sat down and dug in. After today's events I was hungry to so I didn't hesitate to eat as well. We ate in silence, until we were both finished and full.

"Okay Bella now tell me why you're here" he asked I sighed I rehearsed this lie while cleaning.

"Well me and Jakes apartment has hazardous mold in the building and it has been condemned until they can fix it and rid it of all it's toxins so I can't live there obviously so I was wondering until the building is cleared or until I gather enough money for another place if I could stay here. " I asked Charlie hesitated

"I don't know I got a lot of stuff to handle you being here. . . . . . " he started in

"I promise I'll stay out they way I wont bother you for anything I promise it will truly be like I'm not here" I pleaded

"Okay I'll take this chance" he muttered

"Thank you, you wont regret it it's temporary I promise" I promised

"He just rose from his feet and wondered into the living room I herd the football game in the distance so I knew this conversation was over.

I cleaned up the dishes and I was headed upstairs something on the coffee table near the door something that looked like Jakes hand writing, I snatched the envelope up and rushed up to my room I sat on the edge of my bed and pealed the envelope open.

_Dear, Chief Swan,_

_I drove by your house today I see you weren't home so I decided to leave you a note. If you see or hear from Bella can you please let me know, I know your wondering why would you see or hear from her she's with you right? I sadly report she is not. We got into a huge fight and she disappeared on me in the night and I'm really sorry. I take full responsibility of why we were fighting. But Chief Swan I love your daughter and I would never purposely hurt her. So if she comes to you or calls you please let me know call Billy he knows what number to reach me at, appreciate it_

_Jake_

I couldn't believe this he was trying to turn my own father on his side, leaving out how he kicked my ass and how he has been treating me.

That bullshit he spilt about never purposely hurting me what a liar. I laughed in anger from a moment I couldn't believe how sincere he sounded.

I ripped the paper into a million pieces and flushed them down the toilet, I went back in my room and regained my spot on the bed. I stared around at these walls that would be my temporary home for the next few months and sighed in defeat I was officially at my last resort.

I laid across my bed and stared at the ceiling in thought, I guess I was in to deep because before I knew it I was asleep.

EPOV

I watched Bella walk into her house after providing me with the hardest slap I've ever encountered, I took my one last glance at the amazing woman I just hurt and ripped out of her driveway and never looked back.

Those things I said to Bella where cold and awful but it had to be done, I needed a clean break I was to deep in with this broad after only one day.

She was making me feel, and experience things I never have before, she wasn't good for me and I wasn't good for her.

It had to be this way both off us could get hurt if 'm not careful. I will not put me or my family in jeopardy over a bitch point blank. But I know Bella isn't like other females there's something different in her, too bad I'll never get to find out what it is because I'm pretty sure she just walked out my life for good.

I drove in silence back to my house trying to gather my thoughts, I had been gone for longer than I said so I know my family is going to rip me a new one for this, plus when I get in I'm going to have to play twenty-one questions, great just what I'm looking forward to.

At least no one knew about this kiss or it would be over for me, I'd get the my head is not in the game speech that I myself have provided a few times over the years. I hate when I get hit with my own material, plus my head was in the game because I got Bella away so everything can go back to normal.

As long as I don't think about the soft feel of her juicy pink lips pressed up against mine, the way her tongue tasted swirling inside my mouth, the way her soft pale white skin felt against mine, the way her hands felt gripping and tugging my hair. Snap out of it Edward your going to drive yourself crazy she is just a bitch get it together.

I was just passing Bulletz and I smiled, I almost crashed when I thought I saw Bella out front I shook my head and she was gone, I'm really tripping now, Raindrops slowly started coming down, it defiantly matched my mood. I just wanted to pick up the phone call 411 and get her number and apologize for what I said tell her I didn't mean it, it was just to keep her away but I really want her here with me, but I knew I couldn't. I stopped at a red light This silence was making me hallucinate and get crazy ideas so I decided to turn on the radio ,I looked outside at the dreary weather in thought, then I herd

Standing here looking out my windowMy nights are long and my days are coldCause I don't have youHow can I be so damn demanding?I know you said that it's over nowBut I can't let go

I wanted to silently laugh at this selection that seemed to be just for me Case "Missing You"

Every day I want to pick up the phone

And tell you that

You're everything I need and more

If only I could find you

Like a cold Summer afternoon

Like the snow coming down in June

Like a wedding without a groom

I'm missing you

I'm the desert without the sand

You're the woman without a man

I'm the ring without a hand

I'm missing you

Driving 'round thought I saw you pass me

My rearview mirror's playing tricks on me

Cause you fade away

Maybe I'm just hallucinating

Cause my loneliness got the best of me

And my heart's so weak

Every day I want to pick up the phone

And tell you that

You're everything I need and more

If only I could find you

Like a cold Summer afternoon

Like the snow coming down in June

Like a wedding without a groom

I'm missing you

I'm the desert without the sand

You're the woman without a man

I'm the ring without a hand

I'm missing you

Like a cold Summer afternoon (cold summer day)

Like the snow coming down in June

Like a wedding without a groom

I'm missing you (baby baby)

I'm the desert without the sand

You're the woman without a man

I'm the ring without a hand

I'm missing you (see bab, I'm missing you)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

(Said I'm. I'm missing you)Like a cold Summer afternoon

Like the snow coming down in June

Like a wedding without a groom

I'm missing you

I'm the desert without the sand

You're the woman without a man

I'm the ring without a hand

I'm missing you

I cut the radio off then I couldn't take it no more, it was worse then the silence, I drove the rest of the long ride home in silence.

As I pulled into the driveway I was met by Carlos

"Sup C" I greeted him

"Trades a go Boss" he answered

"When"

"They waiting on you B" he said. Not really wanting to go in the house and face my prying and angry family yet

"Fine we can get this squared away now it will take me all day to get there, Iight Gimmie the Sats "

" Dom said 45bricks of Angel Dust and 20 brick of Smack for a quarter mill"

"Hmm…. Iight where's the five pick up spots and the money drop location"

" I already briefed Emmett and Jas on the pick up locations they will be gone for a week to pick them up they got to go to Seattle and Idaho so they will be gone, You drop off the money at 1873 Bumpshire Ave, Cam will be giving you 10 bricks to bring back in exchange for the money at this time Em and Jas are picking up the rest from the other spots" he informed me

"Iight Sounds Good C call them tell them I'm leaving now tell Alice and Rose to be ready to bag when I get back" I ordered

"Got yah Boss" he confirmed, I got back into the Royce put the address into the GPA and started on my trip.

The exchange went off without any complications, that was good I pulled into the drive way around 11p.m. Carlos brought the product inside down to the bagging area where Rose was already sitting with cloves and a face mask as he loaded what I brought in.

"Where's Alice" I asked her

"In the shower she said give her fifteen minuets" Rose replied

"Ugh. . . . . . Guess I'll fill in till she get's done we're on a time schedule" I spat in frustration, I was pissed now I gotta do her job so little miss priss could get extra ready to do a job, shit she could do it in a trash bag as long as its getting done, but no she wants to take her time.

Carlos finishes stacking the bricks on the table behind us and placing a scale and one brick each in front of us. This brought me back to my beginning days with Uncle Aro he taught me everything I know made me the man I am today. Carlos left me and rose alone in the underground cutting room, we began to cut up and weight, and bag up the product.

Me and Rose where never that close I cared for her she was part of the family but she kind of just existed to me.

We hardly ever have conversations about anything other than business. I mean when we all hang out we laugh joke have a couple of beers, but one on one conversations for us were a no. I liked rose she was good for the Cartel and Emmett.

I haven't talked to anyone since this morning so I know they have questions Rose isn't one to pry like Alice that's why it shocked me when she brought up Bella.

" So how did things go with that Bella girl" she asked leaving it open to make it seem like a light conversation

"Fine I dropped her at her dads that was it" I tried to shrug off

" You just took her straight home" she quizzed, I wasn't one to lie but then again why was she all in my business

" No, Since Alice ruined breakfast we stopped off at a road side dinner had a quick bite and I dropped her off the end" I tried to finalize hoping she didn't look into it

"Wow you spent quit a bit of time with her then huh?" She was really starting to piss me off I wanted to forget Bella thinking of today's events just made it harder, remembering that kiss was sheer agony.

"Mmmm. . . . . . Not really " I grunted

" Oh just I'm getting the vibe you enjoyed her company, so you going to see her again?" she asked, I put down the bag I was working on and stared Rose straight in the eyes

"No Rose I will not be seeing her again she's to dangerous to us" she stopped working as well now

"Edward that girl is no threat to us what so ever if anything it's the other way around and why are you looking for an excuse to fight it so bad, we are all paired up Me and Em, Ali and Jas come on Edward you could have someone too" she tried to convince me

" Rose We are all Important okay but I'm the head I need a clear mind not a distraction someone could get hurt including her"

"But if you tried a chance at love it could be worth the risk take a leap of faith"

"This could end badly for everyone if I did something stupid like that, plus the game is no place for love, love can destroy you quicker then the fight for money you know that first hand" I said referring to Roses past

"Yeah I do but with my present and future it's only made me a better person, you in love could do wonders" she pressed I was at the end of my rope when she dropped the L bomb, The topic of love always made me retreat I don't know if I was scared or what, but the word bothered me.

"Rose who even said I'm interested I'm not okay this conversation was just for future references" I said

"Lies" she sputtered

"How are you going to call me a liar what do you know?" I spat

"I know that the way you were sucking Bella's face off at Bulletz didn't look like someone who isn't interested" she smirked, I tried so hard to maintain my expression to not let her see how frazzled that got me. Damn now she knew, there was no denying my attraction to her but wait how did she know…..

"You Followed Me!" I shrieked almost like a girl

"Damn right I did I was curious about you and Ms. Swan I wanted to see for myself" she announced

"So just because you wanted to know instead of asking you stalk us great Rose" I threw the work down and stood up, she followed and walked in front of me to block my path.

"I know we don't really talk and we've never really had a conversation but how about that end today sit and talk with me" she begged, I really didn't want to let anyone in on how I was feeling about Bella my feelings where on lock down. I wanted to trust Rose but what if she told Em, I'd never hear the end of it. I decided for now I wanted to keep it to myself.

"Look Rose its not even on the table for decision I said some awful things to her when I dropped her off to force her away, I'm pretty sure She's never talking to me again so this is conversation closed yeah I kissed her its been a while since I had some female attention felt good okay I admit but it could have been anybody no big deal Rose so really drop it" I ordered

"Fine if you say so" she moved unblocking my path I reached out for the door when Ali sprinted in

"Sorry I'm late Edward I couldn't find my matching hoodie to my sweat pants then my hair got wet I had to blow dry it everything went wrong but I'm here now" she stated breathless, not in the mood to debate anymore I let it go

"It's okay you're here now I picked up some of your slack you owe me" I informed her

"Okay thanks" she replied

"It's been a long day" I glared at Rose "I'm going to lay down in my room if either of yall need me hope you don't because I'm dead tired but if you do I'm a few hallways away" I said turning my back and leaving the basement. I wonder if Rose is going to mention this to Alice if so that lets me know I can't trust her with any information about my personal life. If she doesn't then I know she can hold water so we will see.

I know if she told Alice she would bust in here anytime and bitch me out about my own life and the risk and the get my head in the game speech .

I walked into my bedroom and laid across my bed my sheets still smelt of the brown haired beauty, I buried my face in a pillow and closed my eyes, I wasn't sleepy I was just resting my eyes playing the last forty-eight hours of my life over in my head pondering on wither I made the right decision or not, but I guess it really doesn't matter because it was done with now right?

I would have to live with any choice a made, hope I made the right one. I stayed up for another hour or so waiting for Alice to bust through my doors but she never did, I thought to myself wow Rose really didn't say anything.

I should have given Rose more credit, I mean how could I, I didn't know her and never even tried to but that's me that's how I keep it moving no emotional attachment to anyone, because in one minuet they could be gone and you will get hurt.

I peeled off my wrinkled clothes and threw them to he floor and got in the bed with nothing on but my underwear and turned on my stomach and closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to over take me and it did, but it was a borderline nightmare because it was showing me something I couldn't have Bella.

BPOV

I woke up showered grabbed a small breakfast and was out the door, Charlie was already gone by the time I awoke so we didn't cross paths.

I went to the bus stop and caught the 55 back to the bus station and got my car, I have never been so happy to see my baby again even though we would be parting ways again shortly.

I picked up my car and drove back to Seattle and up to my school SU I walked in and went to the transfer department to try to get my classes transferred to Port Angela's community Collage but I had trouble since I was trying to transfer out of an Ivy league school to a community collage, they started asking tons of questions saying they couldn't move forward with the request without getting the stamp of approval from my dean, so I had to make an appointment with my dean for after the holidays all far away just a way to keep me enrolled hoping to change my mind Bastards I thought to myself as I stormed out the Transfer office.

I went to the campus library and finished all my reports and assignments due and emailed them to each teacher along with a letter of my potential resignation and if I was to leave I enjoyed being in there class.

I got tons of Emails back saying I was an ideal student they hope I didn't have to go, it's okay take all the time I need and come back once everything's straightened out.

I can't believe I was getting so much love from teachers I barely spoke up much in class.

I closed my laptop and existed the Library I walked outside into total darkness I can't believe I had been there all day those reports kicked my ass, but I wanted to get them finished up just incase I wouldn't transfer till late didn't want my grades fucked.

I stopped off and got a meal on campus I saw a few people I knew and they invited me to join them tonight at a party I politely declined making up some excuse honestly I had no reason to party my life was in the gutter right now.

After my quick meal I headed back to Charlie's. I walked into the house about to walk upstairs until I caught Charlie out the corner of my eye chopping up pills with a small knife getting ready to snort them.

I can tell by his state he already popped some that's why he didn't even notice I came in and was watching or maybe he didn't even care who knows.

Not being able to take anymore of the mortifying scene I slithered up the steps and closed and locked my door, laid down and stared at the ceiling my mind drifted to Edward and the things he said, my chest tightened at the memory was I really that pathetic? I felt like crying again but I held it together damn why couldn't I just be so angry? Why couldn't I hate that green eyed devil, my emotions are rooting for him bastards. I laid there thinking of Edward for the next hour upset and pissed beyond relief I crawled under the covers and let the not so peaceful dreams of a green eyed sex God overtake me.

**A/N: So what you guys think pretty easy going Chapter hopped you liked I will be getting into some action soon So be ready for that Please Review Let me know how I'm doing should I even bothering continuing because I'm not getting much feed back I might just end it I have my other story that seems to be taking of its called "Stilettos" its about Stripperbella so if it sounds interesting to you check it out ;] love you guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;]**


	7. Can't Stop Thinking Of You Chpt7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and just lied there really nothing to rush up for. I Lied there thinking about my life and how I managed to let it get so incredibly out of control but I came up with no answers.

Frustrated I shoved the covers back and began to stand, as soon as my feet hit the ground chills went up my spine and I was over took with Goosebumps, something isn't right I thought to myself.

I slipped on a robe and slippers and crept down the stairs. Looking out the window I saw Charlie's police cruiser was still here. Maybe that's why it's awkward I'm not use to waking up with him still here.

I walked into the kitchen no sign of him maybe he slept in maybe this was his day off hell, I don't know his schedule.

I heated up a pan and got ready to cook wondering into the living room to turn on the TV I loved to listen to the news as I cook breakfast it was kind of my routine you could say.

I entered the living room and my eyes locked on an unconscious Charlie, paler than normal on the ground turning blue and purple.

I immediately dropped to the ground beside him and ran my hand across his face he was cold as ice.

I trailed my fingers down to his neck checking for a pulse and just as I suspected it was nonexistent.

My father Charles Swan was dead, I stood up and just looked down over his body. I really don't know how I feel or how I should feel at this time.

Like yes he was my father but never really a dad. In my opinion he never really cared much for me I was just his obligation.

I finally broke my gaze from my fathers dead body to look around the room, there were open, and empty pill bottles scattered, chopped up pill residue it was safe to conclude he had died from an overdose.

This was all so serial I really couldn't believe it he was gone, it barely has sunk in yet. I walked over to the phone and dialed 911

"911 What's your emergency" the female asked

"My father's dead in the living room please send help" I said flatly

"Are you sure he's dead Maim" she asked

"No I'm just calling you for fun, of course he's dead bitch just send someone!" I spat

"I know your upset maim just calm down help is on the way" she replied

"Thank you"

"Okay can you tell me exactly what happened" she asked

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know your there correct?" she replied, I was so feed up with this bitch right now I just banged in her ear I was done talking. I herd police sirens coming down the street I walked over to the door and opened it and just waited for them to arrive.

A few minuets later the house was swarmed with police officers, detectives, EMT's I just stood to the side and took it all in.

A friendly police officer came over and questioned me about the event I told her I just got up so I really didn't know.

She asked me could I remember anything from last night I told her about what I witnessed of his drug abuse she wrote it down thanked me for my time and wondered off.

Two hours later I had been standing in the same spot trying to grasp this then a tall stocky male came over to me.

"Hi I'm detective Garrett Charlie was a good friend of mine he will be missed, I was reviewing the things in you statement and they just don't add up" he told me

"What do you mean!" I asked

"We all knew him he didn't have a drug problem" he replied I just shook my head

"You all didn't know him that well then because he has had one for years" I spoke

"Miss Swan may I ask why you are even staying here in our notes you attend SU and you resided with Mr. Black in Seattle" he question

" I came to stay will Charlie for a while"

"Why?" he quizzed

"Personal reasons"

"Like?" I was feed up

"Like none of your business why are you grilling me what you think I killed him or something?" he said nothing

"You got to be freaking kidding me I can't believe this my dad, your well respected Chief Swan was a maniac pill popper and he overdosed by living it up last night! How do I force drugs in him huh?"

"That's my job to find out" he spat, I couldn't believe I was being suspected of murder

"Look Miss. Swan this has just became a murder investigation so you can not reside here you have ten minuets to gather your things and exit the vicinity" he barked

"But I have no where else to go" I whimpered

"Go back to cushy Seattle with Mr. Black and tell him the deeds done" he said with hatred in his tone, wow he really thought I killed my own father.

In defeat I marched upstairs gathered my things re packed them and existed the house I took one last glance back and that's when it became real Charlie was dead.

I asked the nice lady who took my statement if she could give me a ride to the bus station surprisingly she agreed she dropped me off with my car I climbed in the drivers seat and laid my head on the steering wheel and cried but not because of Charlie but because now I was homeless

When I cracked my eyes open it took me a minuet to remember where I was I was still at the bus station I must of passed out somewhere between my uncontrollable sobbing and banging my head against the steering wheel whispering why to myself.

I sat up smoothed my hair back and wiped my tear stained cheeks, pinching coal out of my eyes I looked around and then to the clock it was only mid afternoon I had a few hours before it got dark to figure out where I was going to sleep tonight.

I scrambled for my phone in my purse, I was always losing that damn thing, finding it I went threw my very short contact list and found Angela's number and hit send.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service…. Fuck!" I spat ending the call throwing the phone in the passengers seat I have no one.

Tears started to form in my eyes because I knew what I had to do, I put the car in reverse backed up the drove off.

After a very hazy drive I pulled up to the one place I swore I would never see again. Walked up the steps used the spare key and let myself in. The place was a mess broken glass, smashed picture frames three new holes in the wall I didn't recognize, beer cans and bottles every where. Dishes stacked, this place was atrocious.

I stepped over the mess and made my way back to the bedroom to check if he was here I cracked open the door and peaked in there no one was here I was just about to turn around when I herd the shower come on he must be about to take a shower.

Just then the bathroom down flew open and he walked out in nothing but his briefs and stared dead at me with hate in his eyes.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked I could hear the rage in his tone

"You sent my father that letter thought you wanted me back" I replied with sass

"Yeah that's until you were out there soliciting your pussy for half the world"

"excuse me?" I asked getting angry myself now

"You herd me out there being a common whore that's probably why you left in the first place" he barked

"I'm being a whore?" I questioned bending down and grabbing purple panties from the ground "I'm a whore but I'm gone barely a week and you can't keep it in you pants" I spat throwing the nasty thong in his face just then a voice trailed from the bathroom

"How long does it take to get towels gosh you are so…" I herd the all to familiar howl bellow out as the hyena itself emerged from the bathroom

"Oooooh Look what the cat dragged in" she mocked

"Hmmm… seems Jake forgot to take out the trash" I sneered

" Seems like your boy toy from the other night did because your crawling back to Jake on all fours I always knew you were a dog Bella"

"Coming from the bitch who always begs for my scraps"

"Jessica get out" I herd Jake bark

"You just couldn't help yourself could you bitch you have always had to have what was mine"

"Sweetie Jake is not yours thanks for that by the way, I mean you broke his heart when he stopped by Bulletz its so funny it was almost right after you left I had to tell him about you and you fuck buddies make out session we figured why did you get be the only one to fuck your brains out when Jake could easily fuck me just as stupid"

"Can't fuck you something you already where" I shot

"Jessica I told you to get the fuck out I will call you the next time I need some easy pussy GO!" he yelled I guess she knew he meant business because she slipped her dress over her head, slid on her shoes and grabbed her purse

"Remember me" she said kissing him on the cheek and handing him her crab infested draws I can't believe my hands were on those the thought makes me wanna get tested.

Looking at this smug bitch something inside me changed I saw red and before I realized I had her hair wrapped around my hand the other connecting with her face.

I threw that bitch to the floor and was kicking the shit out of her then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head.

Dizzy I spun around and I saw Jake with the office lamp from the desk, too dizzy to fight back I collapsed on the floor next to Jessica then I felt sharp pain to my stomach neck face and legs, I was starting to lose consciousness

"BITCH YOU NOT GOING TO WALK IN MY HOUSE ASKING QUESTIONS TALKING RECKLESS THEN PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON SOMEONE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKIN MIND YOU RUN AWAY GOT ME ON A HUNT FOR YOUR TRIFILANT ASS AND YOU OUT THERE GIVEIN MY PUSSY AWAY TO THE NEXT DUDE" he yelled while dragging me by the hair to the living room glass from the floor slicing away at the back of my thighs as I struggled weakly to get away

"BITCH YOU FIGHTING ME?" he questioned punching me in the jaw then the eyes he broke my nose and busted my lip, my vision was now blurred from the pain and my tears but I guess that wasn't enough for him because next thing I know his hands are around my throat and I'm losing air fast the last thing I see before I fade to black is the bottom of Jessica's Boot.

When I woke up it was like déjà vu waking up to an unfamiliar room for the second time only this time it wasn't so much a strangers it was the hospital. I went to sit up

"Aahh" I wailed out in pain my whole entire body ached, then everything came flooding back Jake. Jessica, all of it I guess someone herd my cry of pain because shortly after a nurse strolled in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan I am nurse Bianca I am here all day until five then nurse Madison is here until morning that red button over there is to page me if you need assistance the doctor will be in shortly to explain everything to you okay?" she said with a warm smile

"Okay" I replied dryly

"Oh yeah you have been out for a few days duh you might need some water" she said slapping her forehead, I wanted to chuckle but my body ached to bad.

She came back over to me with a cup of water put it down on the counter next to me as she helped me sit up, I winced in pain after somewhat of a struggle I was finally up.

"Okay the doctor should be in any minuet" she told me turning to leave

"Any minuet is now thank you nurse Bianca I got it from here" he said never looking up from my chart as the nurse left

"So Ms Swa….." he stopped mid sentence as he finally looked up I knew the top of his head looked familiar

"Bella?" he question, I turned my head down and slightly to the side in embarrassment, out of all the freckin hospitals he had to work at this one.

"Yes" I answered meekly, he cleared his throat then spoke

"You have completely broken you rib cage, tore two ligaments, you have a fractured hamstring, a broken nose, slight concussion, two black eyes and small damage to your frontal lobe so things maybe be a little hazy this week." I just nodded letting him know I heard him

"Look Bella your going to have to give me some answers or give the police some answers I can't help you unless you help me"

"No police please" I begged

"If you want no police you have to let me in tell me what's going on Bella?"

I finally broke down and told him everything starting at when Jake first started hitting me to the night Edward found me to the detective throwing me out my own house to this last physical encounter between Jessica, Jake, and I.

I looked up and saw pity in his eyes I hate to be pitted that's half the reason why I hardly ever say anything.

"I will keep this quite for now but people are asking questions I can hold them off for now but in the future I cant make promises" he told me, I nodded my head and he exited the room.

Now I was alone with my thoughts it was a god awful silence I almost called him back in to talk out of sheer un easiness but I refrained. Not able to take it anymore I buzzed the nurse and asked her if there was a television or something she opened what looked like a cabinet but was a small entertainment stand with a TV inside handed me a remote and told me to enjoy.

One of my favorite movies "A Walk to Remember" was on, girl dying of leukemia made my problems not seem so bad.

A/N: So yeah things got pretty crazy so what you think is going to happen next? What yall want to see happen next? ;D so Gimmie some feed back I'm going to try to shoot for a update within two weeks take care ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~


	8. Bruni Chpt8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A/N: So I'm posting before I go see my precious "breaking dawn" opening night! Woot woot! I'm excited who else saw it review and tell me what you thought a betted version will be coming soon (just got a betta :D) so enjoy guys loveya**

BPOV

Carlisle told me I couldn't be released form the hospital for at least a month because I was going to have to go through physical therapy and after the mandatory three weeks it was up to me when I felt comfortable. Not like I was in a rush to go back to sleeping in my car so I took my time and really healed thank god I had insurance the only thing I don't have to worry about.

On about week 2 I came back from my water therapy class laid across the hospital bed and rested my strained muscles, just then there was a knock on the door, Dang Bianca I just got in gimmie a minuet I thought to myself

"Come in!" I called out,

But I wasn't expecting what I got a familiar blond bombshell strode in, she was breath taking yet familiar. She set the biggest bouquet of water lilies down on the night stand before me I smiled they were my favorite.

I looked from the flowers back to her I struggled real hard to remember who she was she must of saw the crease in my brow because then she spoke

"It's okay Bella that you don't remember me we only met once I'm Rose Edwards sister in-law" she said, my heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name I hadn't had much time to dwell on the events of me and Edwards time together due to all I had going on.

"Thank you how lovely of you to bring these by I little birdy must have told you these were my favorite" I smiled

"Yeah I defiantly did my research" she replied I suspected she was talking than more of just the flowers but maybe I'm being paranoid. There was an awkward silence between us as I looked at her she looked at me I never really had a chance to talk to her thanks to that pixie bitch so she was practically a stranger. Awkward silence clogged up the room until she finally broke the ice

"So how's your recovery going?" she asked

"Great I'm healing faster everyday" I smiled then I remembered when I was healed I was back in the street my smiled dropped suddenly

"Well isn't that a good thing Bella?" Rose asked puzzled

"I guess" I sighed; I know I was appearing psycho, clinically depressed, and rather confusing I was up and down these days. Rose took a seat and looked at me for a while her stare was quite uncomfortable but I kept quite it was like she was looking into my soul on some the next exorcism type shit it was kinda scary

"Bella…. I know it is none of my business but you can't go back to that place after what he has done" she spoke, shocked I didn't know how to respond I wasn't expecting her to say that

"Thanks… Carlisle so much for doctor patient Co.." I muttered

"Carlisle didn't tell me" she said, damn how she hear that I thought to myself

"I know it because not too long ago you where me" she told me I laughed

"Someone like you doesn't get herself in messes like this" I said to her I didn't want anyone's fake relation this isn't Oprah

"Someone like me?" she asked defensively

"Someone so… so…. Beautiful" I told her with my head low

"Your every man's dream you can have any guy you want not me I have to settle for what I can get" I murmured Not meeting her eyes

"Bella….. That man really did a number on you, your so much more than what he convinced you you are it will take you a while to see it but once you're from under his thumb you will see it and actually start to believe it." Rose replied

"I use to think I was fat and disgusting because my Ex told me so" she said I finally met her glance

"You are nowhere near fat!" I said shocked

"I know that now but I was and am a size 6 because of my curves opposed to you, you can't be more than a size 3 and Alice's petite size 0 so to me he was right I ate his words up and believed them I even started to starve myself and I became a bulimic he almost destroyed me but I got out when something like this happened to me, so it's not too late Bella" she told me I could hear the seriousness in her tone and see it on her face

"Even after you got out how did you move on?" I asked defeated

"It was hard work but when I met the Cullen's and my Emmett things got easier but even then looking at Alice's figure I sometimes struggled with my appearance issues but I worked on it I worked on being happy for myself and looking good for me and no one else, my definition of good, now Hell! I know I look good" she laughed

"You can beat this Bella" she took my hand and squeezed it I broke down and this borderline stranger got up and hugged me and rubbed my back as I told her everything the same things I told Carlisle but more details the truth about everything, I was red and puffy eyed by the time I finished.

"Well I had this on my mind b4 you told me this and now more than ever I thought you might be hesitant but I was going to ask you would you like to stay in the guest house with me and Emmett until you get on your feet?" she asked, taken back and overwhelmed by her generosity I started to tear up again

"Rose you don't know how much that would mean to me" I grabbed her for a hug

"Don't mention it everyone needs a little luck now and then I know I did this is like returning a favor I was given once" she replied I feel like I will owe her for the rest of my life I feel at this moment Rose will always be special to me forever.

"Okay Brunie get some rest" she got up to leave

"Brunnie?" I questioned

"Ha! Was a little nick name I gave you before I knew your name kinda stuck" she smiled

"Okay Blondie" I replied

"Nickname thief" she laughed

"Okay fair enough but I will think of one for you later" I said

"Okay bet, talk to you later" she told me exiting the room

"Later" I called after her, she finally left and now I was left alone with my thoughts, more deadly than a knife. Me under the same room as Assward Cullen after the things he said to me I don't want to see him ever again.

I sighed and growled in frustration. Then I realized it was actually sexually frustration that had me so perturbed every time I think of those piercing green eyes and his strong chest I saw through the window my panties get wet my body craves him while my mind his throwing up warning signs CAUTION! I know it is a bad idea to even think about it, because obviously he made it quite clear he isn't interested gosh damn I'm so stupid why he would be interested I'm a mess.

I rolled over and drew my covers over my head curled up ignored the slight pain in my abdomen and rested my eyes trying to get some sleep after an eventful day.

RPOV

I know inviting Bella to stay with us is a risky move considering our Line of business but I feel she deserved this chance.

The only thing I'm worried about is Edward and Alice, I know Emmett will understand and support my decision Jas is understanding as well, but Edward is in denial and pushing away his feelings and Alice is on a bitch spree I don't want to be responsible for a physical altercation.

I know maybe I should have consulted everyone before I made the decision but oh well she will be staying in our house she won't have to go to the main house for anything everything's there me and Em only go to the main house because Alice insist she hates us living out there so far away but loves not having to hear us humping like "5 monkeys in heat" she so discreetly put it.

When I first got here we were thick as thieves so she wanted our rooms to be close until night crept around she screamed so many nights about not getting all her beauty rest , such a drama queen we got moved to another wing but Me and Em decided we wanted our own space we were going to completely move into our own house down the street somewhere near Carlisle and Esme but Alice had a fit so we just got this guest house built in the back, has five bedrooms two baths, kitchen, living room, dinning room, den, and being the big ass kid he is Em added an Arcade in here like we didn't have one in the main house boys.

So we have plenty of space for Bella she is our guest and if they don't like it stay out of her space I don't care I'm helping this girl and if anyone tries to stop me there going to feel my fury, I'm not scared of Edward he can bitch an moan but in the end she is staying.

Bella can be released from the hospital in less than a week that gives me time to talk it over with Em everyone else will just be surprised because I'm not having them tell me no, if anything comes back on us I will take full responsibility but I have a feeling that this all is going to end good for once.

RPOV

I walked around the back using the other entrance to avoid going through the main house, avoiding having to lie about my whereabouts and my plans, wtf! I'm sneaking around like I've been cheating. I entered the house in search of Emmett

"Baby" I called out, voice echoing throughout the foyer

"In the loft" I heard my strong man announce, making my way up the marble staircases man we need an elevator in this bitch I'm not outta shape but four flights up to this fucking loft isn't where it's at, I thought to myself. I finally arrived in the loft a tad bit winded I kissed my Em on the lips and sat on his lap in the oversized bean bag chair , this big ass kid insisted on getting, He paused his game and looked at me I kissed his lips again

"Hey Rose petal I missed you this morning I woke up cold without your body next to me" he pouted like a child

"I'm sorry bae I had to make an early morning run, and HA! my small frame yeah right you have enough warmth for the both of us" I laughed

"Our double king sized bed feels empty without its queen" he whined, and yes we have a double king sized bed I had a big man and a regular king wasn't cutting it every time we had hot passionate sex we would end up on the floor, it was hot at first but carpet burnt ass cheeks hurt like a bitch.

"Well a queen will always return to her king no matter what" I told him kissing him taking his bottom lip into my mouth, he moaned with satisfaction.

I pulled myself up and straddled him wrapping my arms around his neck; our make out session was getting so intense I could feel the monster beneath his boxers trying to break free.

I groaned at the feeling of it pressing up against my hot sex. But this isn't what I came up here for I needed to get the Bella shit off my chest even if it meant no dick tonight. Damn this bitch ain't even moved in yet and she's already cock blocking, I thought

"Wai…wai….wait Em babe one second" I said breaking our kiss and trying to pull free before I could no longer speak in coherent sentences.

"What Rosie babe" he asked sucking on my neck making me shiver

"We…Na…need….ttttto…..talk" I could barely get out threw due to the sensations of his mouth on my body

"Talk later I need you Now!" he said and in one swift motion we were off the floor and my legs were wrapped around his strong back

"Shit" I shuddered as his shaft was now grinding into my core

"You come in here with those skin tight jeans with that V-neck top your glorious breast bouncing as you hit the final step your such a fucking cock tease" he growled busting my shirt right down the center and sending the pieces crashing to the floor, as he attacked my lips frantically desperate for the sensations I was told only my mouth could deliver, giving up on this conversation for right now sex was on the brain I let my kitty take over because she had an itch only Em could scratch.

I bit his ear roughly. He growled

"I want you inside my pussy right now" I demanded. I swear I felt him shiver

"Rose I love it when you talk dirty" he growled taking my nipple into his mouth

"Oh God!" I moaned out loud

"Well if you like it fuck me then, fuck me Raw and dirty on top of the pin ball machine fuck me now!" I demanded, Emmett made a noise I never heard before but It let me know he was just as turned on as I was, that made my already soaked panties even more drenched if he didn't fuck me soon I'm pretty sure my juices are going to consend down my leg.

Before I could even blink my back was on the pin ball machine and Emmett was sucking and biting on my breast, where his shirt and pants went was a mystery just as I thought that a sudden jerk of my lower body brought me back as my pants were now hanging from the Mrs. Pac Man machine, he slid his middle finger between my wet folds I did a sharp intake of air as his finger tip skimmed against my cilt I wanted him right now, I needed him right now.

"I see your already wet for me" he said from in-between my thighs his breath tickling my core

"This is always what you do to me" I heaved just then he took my button into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into my hot awaiting sex, I arched my back in pleasure and called out his name as he sucked on my clit and used his big tongue to slide down my wet folds at the same time creating incredible vibrations that made my legs shake as I felt my orgasm building up.

"Baby please put that hard cock inside of me" I begged, he rose from my kitten and stared at me with lust

"Tell me what you want baby" he spoke

"I want you" I moaned

"You want me how?" he teased

"I want you inside of me" I answered

He then picked me up turned me around and put one of my legs on top of the machine, he rubbed my mound from behind I felt my juices dripping onto his fingers as I clutched the back of the pinball machine and whimpered. He rubbed the top of his shaft between my slick walls, I choked out a sigh

"Is this what you want Babe" he growled I nodded my head

"I can't hear you, is this what you want" he barked sliding the tip into the promise land

"Yes! Oh God yes!" I cried out closing my eyes as the sensations took over me

"Well all you had to do was ask" he whispered in my ear. I moaned he then bit on my neck roughly the right amount of pleasure and pain had me on the verge of climaxing already.

He pushed as much of himself as he could get in inside of me and then stroked feverously. Both our desires were still burning we wanted more we needed more.

"Harder!" I cried out, and harder he gave me he dug so deep I could feel him in the pit of my stomach as he grinded into me, my legs began to shake, I was beginning to feel weak knowing my orgasm was about to transpire, Em behind me his breath labored and erratic I knew he was close too, he started pumping faster I moaned clutching my walls around his shaft pulling him deeper he reached around and pinched my clit sending us both over the edge letting our orgasms crash through us. I fell back onto him as he stumbled back and we ended up on our Italian leather sofa.

No words were spoken at first we were just coming down from out orgasmic high. The pleasure had temporarily paralyzed me so Emmett lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom and we showered together, kissing each other sharing sweet I love you's it was just a very intimate moment opposed to the rough sex twenty minutes ago.

We dried off and slipped on some comfy wear, not up for dinner with the rest of the family tonight I just opted to make us a small dinner so I could finally talk to him. I made angel hair pasta with garlic bread and a small salad, my Emmy was so sweet he set up a nice table with candles grabbed some whine from the cellar from the main house by the time I was done cooking he was done setting up.

"Awww baby you didn't have to do all this" I told him

"I know but I want to let you know even though we have been together for some years now I appreciate and love you as much as ever or even more, I love you with all my heart Rosalie" he spoke I heard the sincerity and intensity in his voice this man loved me and I loved him

"I love you with all my heart, I can't even imagine my life without you I love you so much Emmett" I said a small tear escaping the confinement of the corner of my eyes, we hugged for what felt like forever just me and him there in the middle of the dining room, I loved this man I don't know what I would have become without him.

"Come our candles are going to burn out and our foods gonna be cold you got me over here being sappy" I laughed wiping my eyes, I swear I saw Em fiddle with his but I'm not sure, we made light conversation about the next job Ed was prepping him for over the salad and when we finished I went and got the pasta out the oven while he poured us more whine. I fixed out plates I looked at him and spoke

"Okay we need to talk, more like I need to tell you something" I told him, he looked at me with questioning eyes

"I might have done something a wee bit dangerous…" I said picking my teeth I only did that when I was nervous

"You're here and alive couldn't of been that dangerous what ran from the law?" he laughed

"No no nothing like that it could kinda be dangerous for all our futures" I looked up at him he stopped eating

"Rose what did you do?" I asked

"Before I tell you please don't be mad it was something I had to do please just think about it before you yell at me" I said

"Rose…."

" Iinvited thatBellagirltocome staywithus" I said I one breath, he stiffed up for a second my breathing stopped I was waiting on a response, I kid you not we sat there staring at each other for five minutes he then picked his fork back up and continued to eat, I was baffled he hadn't said anything, he swallowed his bite then said

"Ed is going to kill you"

"I know" I sighed

"But I had to do it Em I had to" I pleaded for him to understand, he rose to his feet I thought he was going to walk away in fury and disgust at what I did but instead he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Baby I know you better than you know yourself I knew from the first day you met her your heart went out to her you have the biggest heart sometimes even though you try to come off cold to others this doesn't surprise me, I know you just want to do for someone what someone has for you I get it baby" he said

"I was shocked but not entirely I thought he would understand and support me after cooling down after a week but he took right onto the idea

"So how did the others take it" he asked

"Ummm… I didn't tell them yet" I winced

"Rose." He looked at me

"I know I know but I don't want them trying to stop me she needs me and I'm not going to let her down plus this is our house we agreed what goes on in here stays in here we don't have to ask permission for shit she won't even come to the main house if that's how they want it, no business operates in this house so it's perfectly safe she doesn't have to know a thing and it's only temporary." I reasoned

"Okay Rose I will support you because I love you and I trust you would never jeopardize me so I'm behind you bae" he told me. I leaped into his arms and showered him with thousands of kisses he laughed

"So when you going to tell the others" he asked

"Shit, when she arrives"

A/N: So this was a little filler a little lemony goodness because there won't be any for a while sadly. So who liked Rose POV? seriously I need to know because I will do more I'm thinking about doing mini peaks into supporting characters later on, maybe their own story line will develop who knows? But I need to know how you guys feel good bad let me know x] ~Missfictionjunkieunknown~


	9. Release Day Chpt9

**A/N: So I saw breaking dawn who else was thoroughly disappointed? I was I want my damn 10.50 back was my least favorite of all the movies I'm pissed off! But enough about that, I have entered The twilight post secret challenge contest So go check it out there's some pretty good stories on there so check it out voting starts dec. 2****nd**** if my memory serves me right enough blabber here's the next chapter enjoy!**

BPOV

My nerves where shot I'm pretty sure I was sweating from nervousness, I had been in this hospital three weeks and a half and was finally being released.

I know I was going to run in to Edward and what was I going to say? When I turned my back and walked away from that car I never thought I would see him again much less be on the same property as him. I heard a gentle tap at the door,

"Come in!" I called out, Carlisle entered my room

"Okay Bella here are your release forms are you sure you have a ride home I don't want you taking a cab" he said concerned

"Yeah a… friend is coming to pick me up" I said, just as the words left my mouth Rose entered _without knocking of course. _

"You ready?" she asked then she saw Carlisle and her face looked like she just got caught getting desert before dinner.

"Rosalie you're the friend?" he asked puzzled, she remained silent

"So that means she coming to stay with you?" she raised his brow

"Yes Carlisle I've never seen a doctor so nosey" she replied

"What did Edward say about this?" he asked, silence filled the room I was curious for the answer to this question so I listened intensely.

"I don't know I will be sure to tell you after I tell him" she replied

"So he doesn't know!" he said a little louder than appropriate

"No and it's no one's place to tell him but mine plus she will be staying on my property so it technically isn't his business" she snapped

"Rose…" he sighed

"Carlisle is all the paper work done so we can get out of here" she asked obviously done with this conversation.

"Yes she's free to go" he sighed in defeat

"Come on Bella" she said acquiring the very few things I had and we made our way out the door, as I took one look back I saw Carlisle's worried glance that made me worry, _why didn't she tell him I was coming? _I guess we will see.

We pulled up at the house we went through an entrance I didn't see last time,_ wish I would have known this was here when I was plotting my escape. _Rose stopped the car in front of a big house _I could have sworn they lived in the same house. _I guess she saw my questioning eyes so she spoke

"Yeah me and Em had this guest house built we wanted our own space but to still be close enough" she explained I nodded with understanding, she went to grab the door handle and I stopped her

"Rose" she glanced back over it me, I sighed before I began

"Why is my coming a secret I won't have to sneak around or hide or anything will I?" I questioned

"I guess I owe you that much" she replied

"Well because I didn't want anyone to try and stop me I didn't feel like a fight, nor argument I am grown this is my house and who comes and goes lives and stays is my decision and if they have a problem it's too late your already here. " she answered. I thought about the worlds she said not only did it make sense but it touched me to let me know she generally cares and would put her neck on this line for me that's a true friend.

"Thank Rose for this all" I told her

"Enough with the thanks are we going to sit here or go inside I know Emmett's hungry so I got to fix lunch" she told me climbing out the car.

I followed her inside, the spacious house was emacculant from top to bottom the marble foyer decorated with exotic plants and furnishing drew you into the rest of the house.

"Emmett you better not be in that game room you have been in it every day I'm going to break that x box I'm starting to feel like it gets more attention" she called out I did a slight chuckle, Emmett came descending down the steps

"Bae don't be jealous me and X box share a special love but your number one in my life" he teased kissing her

"I will break my foot up off in that damn console "she growled

"Don't act like you didn't get plenty attention last night" he winked she grinned

I turned my head and blushed at a scene I shouldn't be witnessing I coughed and they both turned their heads. I looked up and I saw Emmett welcoming me with a big smile dimples deep he looked so jolly.

"So you're here welcome mi casa es su casa or whatever they say" he laughed

"Umm… thanks" I said shyly

"No problem" he replied

"So what you making for lunch bae" he asked Rose

"What you want?" she question

"A fat burger with fries and a milkshake" he replied

"Do I look like sonic" she asked he laughed and gave her a pleading look

"Fine I think I still got my gourmet burger recipe around here somewhere, go show Bella where she will be staying while I get started" she told him shooing him away.

Follow me Bella" he ushered me up the stairs. Their house was so homey but yet spacious. Love poured off the walls I smiled at how comfortable it its. Normally houses of this size feel cold or their just for decoration but this felt like a home you raise a family in, but it's weird because it's basically in the back of a mansion. Once we reached the top of the stairs we turned left.

"Our room is allllllll the way down the right hallway the very last room with the double oak wood doors if you need anything don't hesitate to knock.

He led me to the third door on the right of the hallway and opened it. The room was gorgeous, Burgundy paint adorned the walls with a cream finish, the plus queen sized bed called my name as I walked in. I had a huge private bathroom to my left as a small lounge area surrounding a bay window was to my right. The room had a small bookshelf and a stereo system.

"Sorry Bella the only thing this room doesn't have is a TV we could get one in here by next week if you would like but this guest room has never been used so we didn't think to.

"No this is fine you guys have already went through more than enough trouble that won't be necessary" I told him

"It's no trouble at all Bella" he smiled

"No it's really okay I'm not much of a TV watcher anyway if I get a craving the living room will suit me just fine" I replied with a smile

"Plus I'm more of a reader the book shelf and that bay window have my name written all over them I'm glad you did give me this room" I told him

"Good I'm glad you're happy with it But you want to see the best thing about this house?" he asked

"Sure" I shrugged

"Follow me" he grinned dimples deep

He lead me up another flight and a half of stairs I was borderline winded _you would think they would have enough money for a damn elevator I_ thought to myself.

"Ta Daaaa!" he announced holding his arms out.

It was not only a huge spacious loft but a game room equipped with a bar, huge plasma TV's, recliners, bean bag chairs, sofas; anything you could ask for is in here.

"Is that Tekken paused on the TV!" I shrieked

"Awwww man what you know about Tekken oh young one" he asked

"Enough to beat your butt" I challenged

"Oh a cocky one I see well we will have to see about that" he asked dashed forward and plopping in the bean bag chair.

"You're no match for Nina" I challenged

"Of course you girls always pick the girls and then get pummeled plus Nina is ancient I will break her hip"

"She's not that old" I defend

"This is Tekken 6 what's the last one you have played?" he quizzed

"The forth one okay I admit I'm a little rusty but Nina's a classic she only gets better with time" I smiled

"Well bring it on then" he challenged, I sat down and grabbed the console controller

"Raven? Really that's who you think you're going to beat me with a bird man?" I laughed out loud

"Okay Bella keep talking that noise we will see" he said confidently, and see I did man I was rustier than I thought because I blinked twice and I was already K.O'd

"Can I buy a Vowel Miss. Swan I hear nada" He bragged

"Oh whatever you've been playing this recently I'm rusty" I defend, he beat me 6 more rounds I got feed up I sat up and got focused before I knew it moves where coming back to me and I beat his ass, I smiled victoriously.

"Oh you got your little win in there bet it won't happen again" he mocked

"Let's go then" I challenged, he fought again it was close I won the first round he won the second it came to the final round

"This is it Swan" he said intensely I had no reply once start came from the TV we went at it I was almost done then I did a slide kick back flip and K.O'd him "_Nina Wins _"came from the TV and he threw his controller down in defeat

"You cheated Sawn!" he yelled smiling

"Take your loss like a man!' I bragged

"This isn't over Swan" he said I fell out laughing

"God Emmett I can hear you from the first flight of steps what's going on I see you lured her into your web of kids play" she mocked

"More like he got his ass whopped "I bragged

"Stop boasting you got lucky with the last move" he pouted, Rose laughed

"It's about time someone has I hate these things I always lose I'm more of a classic gal, foosball, Pacman, air hockey yah know" she said

"My Rosie is the best at Air hockey the rest of the Fam refuses to play with her because they stand no chance." Em stated

"Want to go for a whirl" I asked her I was up for some more games I hadn't played in a while

"Would love to" she smiled

"But Lunch is ready I don't want the food to get cold… not like Emmett won't eat it cold nyway but you know what I'm saying" she mocked him

"Hey Nothings wrong with cold food taste the same but cold!" he boasted we laugh

"You will eat anything Babe" she said

"Your right about that" he winked she smiled, I blushed once again at their intimate moment. We made our way down to the kitchen the food was on a mini style buffet we ate on the patio because it had for seats, the long six to eight table wasn't necessary.

"So I must give props when props are due you killed it in the game Bella I've never seen half the stuff you did today" he complimented

"Thanks" replied meekly

"Don't be modest when you were just talking shit minuets ago" he laughed, I flipped him off

"There we go!" he smiled

"So where you learn how to play like that?" he asked, I got uncomfortable with the question

"Umm… My Ex he had them all but I had to stop playing because he would get kind of angry when he lost" I said putting my head down as I bit into my burger

"Oh" Emmett said clearing his throat, looking down; we ate in a semi awkward silence for the next few minutes until Rose spoke

"Well since you have no clothes Bella I was planning on taking you out to get a few things" she told me

"Oh Rose you don't have to I can wear some of the clothes in the guest room you don't have to get me anything new" I replied not wanting her to spend her money

"Oh hush! We're going shopping" she said half laughing half sternly I gave up my protest and nodded in agreement

"WHO'S GOING SHOPPING AND IT BETTER NOT BE WOTHOUT ME" I heard a high pitched voice call out Emmett's face panicked Rose had the look of readiness on she turned the corner and her eyes connected with mine

"Alice"

**A/N : I want to thank everyone who reviews it means a lot and the alerts and favorites don't go unnoticed too so thanks but speak up I want to hear your thoughts something small like "liked it" "didn't like it" I just wanna here from you guys don't make me beg –Puppy dog eyes- ;D have a good one you guys until next time ~MissFJU~**


	10. Caught Up Chpt10

**A/N: So I got some messages begging me to update soon it's only been two weeks I've ignored my other stories for longer than this lol but since I left you guys with a cliffy I understand. Just please take in mind I have 3 other main stories I work on, college and work so I do the best I can. I appreciate all the love and the eagerness to know what happens so thanks to all the lovely reviewers who do motivate me to write and to the silent reader stop being lazy and review =DD! This chapter is going to be fairly short so don't kill me I will try to get more out this week I don't know the more review the more highly motivated I am (wink) (wink) But without further ado Risky Chapter 13 Enjoy! **

I recognized the sound of nails on a chalkboard as soon as I heard it in the distance; a wounded cat would have been more appealing to the ears at this point. She hit the corner and turned into the kitchen, we locked eyes. Hardness formed in hers while I'm sure a coldness dripped from mine, I didn't like this bitch and she didn't like me end of story. She broke our stare down and switched her eyes to an annoyed Rose.

"What did I say about knocking, doorbells, and boundaries!" Rose snapped

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Alice barked back completely ignoring Rose's question all together

"You will not come in my house and demand answers on anything I do, have you lost your dam mind coming at me like that!" Rose foamed

"Evidently you have lost yours and you decided to adopt a new pet" she seethed looking down at me that was the final nail in the coffin, I have had enough of being put down and kicked and I am at a point where I refuse to accept it.

"Bitch first off if you have a question about me address ME not her I'm sitting right here, and secondly the only stray here is you wandering in here begging for scraps of shopping trip you weren't invited to you conceded plastic pixie Barbie bitch. I just bet you have a cubic zirconium collar to match your personality FAKE." I hissed, she turned around and approached me slowly, leaned in real close I remained in my spot.

"Listen here little girl you just don't know who you are messing with I can personally see to it that you disappear if I was you I would watch your mouth" she hissed

"But you're not me I don't think the black hole you have for a heart would fit in my chest I actually have cushion there" I retorted, her face turned red with anger, my blood was boiling as well. I sensed it coming so I reached my arm up to block the blow but instead Rose had Alice's arm twisted behind her back and Alice pined to the kitchen floor, I was in complete shock.

"You are not going to come into my house and put your hands on anyone especially her" Rose barked

"Really Rose you're going to choose this bitch over me after all the years?" Alice replied enraged

"There isn't a choice Alice I love you with all my heart why are you making this a choice you haven't even got to know Bella she has went through some of the same things as me and it hurts me to see you have no compassion like you did for me."

"It's not the same Rose this is dangerous for all of us, this could end very badly" she replied

"You gotta have faith Alice who knows maybe she could work for us in the future" she sighed. I was so lost work where? Hell yeah I would work there if I would be making this kind of money sign me up I thought to myself. Rose let Alice off the floor I stood by and glared at that bitch thinking I should have got a kick in while she was down,

"I love you too Rose but I won't sit back and let you destroy our empire, Edward will know about this right now!" she said marching out the kitchen and out the door. Rose looked over to me

"Shopping?" she raised her brows

"We still playing the duck Edward out game?" I question

"After all that I really don't feel like round two" she sighed, I could understand that

"Okay fine "I gave in

"Damn that pixie she has a knack for ruining good meals" I snapped, Rose and Emmett who made his presence know for the first time laughed.

"Damn Emmett you were here the whole time I forgot" I laughed

"I was in the corner finishing my burger, family drama I stay out of" he replied, I shook my head

"Well more is about to occur if we don't get outta her Bae you wanna come?" Rose asked

"Not really but hearing Alice's mouth isn't on my to do list either so I guess I will tag along" he answered, so off we headed into the city we took, it looked as if I was sleep. I slipped out of the truck and was amazed at the avenue we were on all the clothing stores with designers names I have only scene in magazines. I was snapped out of my amazement by the ringing of Roses phone, I saw Edward across the caller ID screen and then the reject button getting hit. I looked up at her and she shrugged while turning her phone completely off before grabbing my arm and dragging me in the first boutique she looked at.

**A/N: So that is the incredibly short chapter if there's some mistakes sorry I'm sleepy =D but I will try to have more up this week. I finally made a twitter account for me and my stories so follow me I will post when I plan to update, little teasers, and answer questions about any of my stories so tweet me :-)**

http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU


	11. Madness Chpt11

**A/N: I don't have much to say this time but thanks for all the reviews and alerts, once again silent readers speak up. I had a blast writing this chapter hope you all love it Enjoy! X]**

Disclaimer: S.M owns twilight I'm just playing with her characters and the plot.

I just returned home from doing some business with the Columbiana's, It's was Rocky.

The price he was offering wasn't what I had in mind but the Columbians don't take nice to the word no. so I went dancing around the price range I thought was appropriate but Miko wasn't biting.

By the end of our two hour meeting nothing was resolved and we both where getting restless. Miko decided he was going to set up a meeting with me, him, and his boss Roscoe to settle on a price sometime next week.

I left the meeting annoyed beyond comparison for having my time thoroughly wasted. I returned home in search of Jasper I needed someone to go with me I don' trust Miko and his boss further than I could throw them.

I hit the kitchen to grab two beers when Alice stormed in. From the look of death in her eyes I could tell this storm was on the verge of destroying a small village. Not really up to hear her rant about meaningless things I made a beeline for the steps.

"EDWARD!" she barked. Tone dripping with venom, she never used that tone with me unless there was trouble. Curious I now spun around and looked at her, her face was red and her hair was frazzled.

"What Alice" I asked annoyed I didn't have the patience for more bullshit not today.

"Drop the fucking tone or you won't know about the threat on our family" she spat.

Now I was in alert mode, my whole mood changed, handling a threat was my job and sometimes Alice's, but if she came to me instead of handling it herself I know it's serious.

"Speak now" I commanded

"I just thought you would love to know Miss Bella Bitch is not only back but living with Rosalie and Emmett" she seethed.

When I heard Bella's name my heart contacted and swelled with passion, but then my business side kicked in and my senses went into high alert.

"What happened Alice?" I asked

"I stopped by Rose's for a chat and I walked into the kitchen to see her chatting it up with Bella about taking her shopping, I confronted Rose and she defended her and then Bella chimed in and spoke to me crazy like she doesn't know I will kill her!" Alice ranted

"She doesn't know Alice" I responded

"She's about to find out, she almost did right then and there in that kitchen but Rose saved her and pinned me to the floor! ME! She's not about the fam anymore Edward she has chosen her" Alice spat, but behind the hardness I could sense the hurt. Her and Rose had been thick as thieves since Rose arrived here so I know she's hurting, she's a female after all.

"Why is she even here? Where did Rose even find her?" I said between clenched teeth.

"I don't have any answers it's hard to get them when your face down on kitchen tile" she grimaced

I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Rose's phone, after about four rings I got the answering machine. I tried again this time it went straight to voicemail, _she turned her fucking phone off great!_

"Look I can't get ahold of her right now let's wait at their house, we are going to get some answers as soon as they step foot back on this property!" I bellowed.

BPOV

After vigorous hours of intense shopping I was worn out, I swear Rose bought the whole avenue. Surprisingly I found quite a few things I liked and didn't protest as much as I thought I would have. I was beat red when Rose dragged me into the lingerie store.

"Rose who in the hell am I wearing this for!" I snapped in a hushed whisper.

"You're not a prisoner you can leave go and have fun find you a nice little hottie to relieve all that built up sexual tension" she teased, shoving an ice blue corset number in my hands and shooing me into the dressing room.

I had to admit I looked fuckhot in it so I decided to let Rose get it for me; maybe she's right I will get lucky.

The lingerie store was the last store we went to before we made our way to feed our grumbling stomachs, and by ours I meant Emmett's.

We stopped by this tiny soul food restaurant, it was some southern cooking for you, the food was heaven in my mouth. Honestly by the way the Cullen's looked I never thought they would be caught dead in a hole in the wall like this.

Don't get me wrong the inside was nice, had a cozy urban feel to it and it was clean. I just never struck them as this down to earth, their more of a silver spoon, five star restaurant people.

"When I first started dating Rose I kept it a secret, the other's don't take kind to outsiders as you could tell, so I stumbled upon this place and took her here on our 3rd date." Emmett said clutching Rosalie's hand.

"Yes we have been coming back here every month for five years." Rose swooned

"_It's like they are reading my mind every time I have a question I gets answered" _I said to myself

It was so sweet seeing them together, it's rare you see couples that madly in love. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't the least bit envious, I can't wait to have that special someone who will love me for me, who loves all of me, flaws and all.

Someone who will respect my mind, body, and soul, I use to cry thinking that was only a fairytale, but seeing these two give me hope.

After Dinner we finally did the car ride of death back to Dracula's castle for torture and punishment. My heart was racing, and my palms are sweating.

I haven't seen Edward since I provided him with that healthy slap to the face, that that jackass well deserved_. I wonder if he's still mad about that_, I wince at the thought.

We slowly crept Emmett's Jeep into their winding drive way, we saw Edwards car sitting in the driveway; three sighs came from the car for three different reasons. I'm guessing Rose is mentally preparing herself, Em doesn't want this drama, and me, I am nervous about seeing Edward again. Why does this man affect me so?

"Em honey go up the back entrance and put mine and Bella's Bags in our room please I know you don't want to be in this drama" she sighed

"You sure babe because you know I got your back one hundred percent I was in on this too" he replied. my heart swelled to know Emmett was all for this too.

"I'm sure Bae go head" she told him.

He grabbed our mountain of stuff and made his way around the side of the house while Rose and I marched right up front.

"You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I have ever been, you?" I quizzed

"Yup, let's do it" she replied, sticking her key in the door twisting it and making her way in the house. All the lights where off except the kitchen light.

The house was silent all you heard was the click of Rose's pumps across the foyer towards the kitchen and me shifting behind her.

We entered the kitchen and there was Edward and Alice sitting at the table staring back at us. The moment my eyes connected with Edwards, I felt this gravitational pull the need to reach out and touch him, but I refrained.

I tried to fill my head with thoughts of how much I hated him. No worry he will open his mouth and do all the work for me.

"How nice of you two to join us" Edward said smugly. _I hate this son of a bitch._

"Isn't it, I just love surprise visits, phone broken?" she asked sarcastically

"Cut the crap Rose you knew this was coming, this visit was no surprise what so ever" Edward replied.

"Let's cut to the chase why are you here?" she snapped.

"You know why were here to find out why she is here! To see why she so conveniently keeps popping up! Why your bringing someone we barely know back to where we rest our heads! Why you're putting all of us in danger." Edward barked

"What I do in my house is my business I didn't ask you those questions when she was under your roof so you have no right!" she growled

"That was one night you moved the bitch in!" he yelled. My heart hurt a tiny bit as Edward continued to call me viscous names; I never thought he was the type.

"I'm not just some bitch!" I spoke hurt and angry.

"Shut up no one is talking to you!" Alice seethed

"You either cunt so shut your fuckhole" I snarled

In a flash Alice came across the kitchen table and had me by the throat before I could say another word.

Just what I was waiting for I knew this day would come from the first day I met her. I used my elbow to break he wrist from my throat then I got a good grip on her short hair and slammed her to the floor.

She flipped me on my back and landed two mean blows to the side of my face. I kneed her in the taco maker climb on her and landed five viscous blows to her nose until I heard two cracks. She reached up and pulled my hair and slammed the side of my face to the counter, then I stood up slightly and dug my heel into her thigh. Just then behind me a heard a click I looked back and was staring at the butt of Edward Glock.

A/N: So a there's more Alice and Bella drama for you what you guys think? Who's enjoying the feud? I was thinking I will eventually make them two tight I kinda wanna hear from you guys feud? Or kiss and make up? Lemme know. ~MissFJU~

**PS. Reviews are better than Edwards Glock in your face but what it the Gl was replaced with a C =] Review!**


	12. Confrontation Chpt12

**A:N: hope you like this chapter Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The air became still as the room fell silent after my heart skipped its Last beat. A wave of not only shock but fear ran through me.

I wanted to speak but I couldn't, most would have thought it was from fear but it wasn't, it was from hurt. For a slight moment I felt something for him and now he was about to murder me in his sister in laws kitchen.

I look at is gun and then to him, his piercing green eyes bored into my soul making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Edward put the fucking gun down are you Crazy?" I heard Rose snap, but her voice was careful not to set him off.

"You do not tell me what to do, you haven't told me much of anything so how about you shut the fuck up and don't speak until you're spoken too" Edward seethed.

"You have no right to speak to my wife that way" I heard Emmett say turning the corner.

I wouldn't advert my gaze from the gun to look up at him though, I guess you could say I went into shock because I felt as if my whole body was paralyzed.

After the many beatings I have endured, and all that I have seen I was ready to die. Today before all this happened was the best day I have had in a while.

I couldn't think of a better day to go. That's one thing I can thank Jacob for, he made me fearless. I mean I won't say I wasn't slightly afraid, but that wasn't because death it was because of the pain.

Dying by the hands of a glock 45. Was never the way I wanted to go, but I digress.

"Edward have you lost your mind? I haven't told her anything but now she is going to have more questions than ever!" Rose barked.

Just then he turned his gun off me and onto Rose,

"What did I say bout addressing me!" he spazzed

"Woah! Chill the fuck out, you will not disrespect her your losing your fucking mind!" Emmett barked moving in front of his wife.

I took that opportunity to get off of Alice and stand up slowly, digging my heal deeper in her flesh on the way up.

"You bitch" she fumed, but I ignored.

His gun was now back on me

"Who told you to make sudden movements?" he asked. I just stared him down, with coldness formulated in my eyes, my heart was starting to harden towards what I once thought was a good guy.

"Answer me" he demanded. I hawked up as much spit as I could and shot a load right into his face. He let out a rather sinister laugh before raising up his sleeve and wiping my saliva off his face.

"Funny bitch, but we will see who's going to be laughing" he said before raising the gun and bringing it down on the back of my scalp.

My vision blurred and I stumbled, now any regular person would have passed out but as many times as I've been hit it takes a lot more than that.

I wanted answers though and I know I wouldn't get all of them if I was wake. So I collapsed to the floor and closed my eyes as if I passed out.

I felt a sharp kick to the ribs from Alice, I wanted to groan but I knew that would signal consciousness so I held it in.

"Edward What the fuck did you do that for?" Em questioned.

"The question is what the fuck did you both do all of this for, you're asking me if I lost my mind are you both insane?" Edward shouted back.

"I did this because Rose asked me too and I will support anything she wants, and she did this to help out someone like her she's just trying to be fucking decent like you were that night" Em barked.

"There's a difference that was one night! You both moved her in, do you know what could happen if she exposes us, all she has to do is say the right thing to the wrong person and that's it!" Edward protested.

"Oh something like… the people I'm staying with just pulled a gun on me?" Rose shot sarcastically.

"Cut the snarky bullshit Rose" Alice chimed.

"Cut the extreme Bitchiness Alice green is not your color" Rose retorted.

"Ha first off I'm not jealous of Miss Plain Jane, and secondly everything's my color" She turned her nose up.

"Shut it Ladies! We truly need to discuss this, our whole family is in danger now" Edward spoke

"Oh my goodness it is one girl for Christ sake, you act like it is doctor evil, I've gotten to know Bella she is disinterested in us, and by the way you pulled a gun on her I doubt she will want to be around you anytime soon. Look she's staying here; any big business goes on off the estate or in the main house. She will find out nothing unless one of us tells something we all have to agree upon. So just leave her be she will stay in her place, you both stay in yours." Rose told them.

"Rose if this all goes to hell it's your fault" Edward spat.

"And if Bella has a concussion it will be yours" Rose replied snarky.

"So that's IT! You're going to let her stay?" Alice shrieked.

"Alice she staying here you won't even have to see her, plus she's a weakling we have nothing to worry about she doesn't have enough strength in her pink finger to take us down" he spoke.

"I don't want to hear nothing else about this Alice lets go."

Alice did a giant Hmph and stormed out the house Edward right behind her.

Ounce they were safely in Edwards's car and pulled off Rose put her foot to my ankle and shook it.

"The coast is clear, get up faker" she called me out. I rose to my feet.

"How did you know?" I quizzed.

"Well first off I knew he would hit you weaker because you're a female and he wasn't truly trying to hurt you, and how easy he was going on you I knew you have endured worse so you would be able to survive the blow conscious. " she replied.

"Oh…" I spoke

"It's okay I don't really care you heard what you did as long as you don't ask questions not right now" She told me. I said nothing, I couldn't promise I wasn't going to ask, right now I was curious. But after what I witnessed I don't think I could handle answers at this point.

I walked to the freezer pulled out an ice pack I winced as I just noticed the bruising on my right hand I think I cracked a bone or something, as I remember I heard two cracks during Alice's and I's fight.

I rested the ice on the back of my bruising scalp. Fucking Edward! I just got myself back together and you go and do this bullshit.

"You okay Bella?" Em asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I've had worse" I replied he nodded.

"If it's any consolation you kicked ass back there, I've never seen anyone take on Alice like that" Em boasted.

"Yeah" Rose laughed.

"Ehh... she's not that tough" I replied.

"Oh look at you miss on top of the world" Rose teased.

"No no I wasn't saying it like that, I've just had quite a bit of fighting experience so I'm pretty quick on my feet." I replied.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rose smiled.

"Well all your things are in your room Bella I know after today you just wanna rest so we will leave you to it" Rose said.

"Alright, see you both in the morning" I replied making my way up the steps and down the hall way to my room.

I opened the door and saw the mountain of shopping bags all over the floor and my bed, and more stuff was being shipped in tomorrow.

I found the bath and body works bag and got out some bath salt, bath fizz, my soap, loofa, and tons of other products I would need and made my way to the bathroom.

I ran my bath while I put some of my new items away. When the water hit the spot I needed it I stopped tore my clothes off leaving them where they fell and made my way to the bath.

I sunk in and let the hot water relax my muscles. I let out a soft moan as the sensations of the water felt orgasmic. I lit the few candles around the sunk in tub, picked up the stereo remote hit the jazz station, flipped the light switch and sunk deeper in the water of my much needed bath.

I rested my head back and closed my eyes letting the soft sounds of Jazz over take me. I loved jazz because it was free and spontaneous; it had no path it just went.

Something I have always wished I was brave enough to live my life by but never was. Who knows now though, I have been given a second chance maybe I can do things differently this time.

I enjoyed the rest of my bath before slipping out and drying off. I said the rest of the bags can wait till morning I was beat. I crawled between the sheets and made my way to sleep.

**A/N: So this chapter was pretty intense I think next I'm going to go back into Edwards brain during this and expand things further. So Let me hear your thoughts review and let me know what you think.**

Follow me on Twitter: http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU


	13. What Do You Want From Me Chpt 13

A/N: My god! this chapter was hard to write, I know my angle but it's becoming harder and harder to express it, writers block has been kicking my ass so I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter so let me know.

I had been laying down for only a few short minuets and I just hit the state of half consciousness, and the slight drowsy feeling was starting to overtake me, when I felt a warm body slide beneath the covers and cold steel pressing up against my temple.

"Scream and everything will end here" The ice cold voice told me.

One would think fear would wash through me and I would be completely paralyzed with shock, but I wasn't. I was in slight shock earlier but I wasn't afraid now I'm in no shock for some reason I just know he won't hurt me. I shifted my position to face him directly

"Risky move I could have blown your brains out" Edward warned.

"You could have but I knew you wouldn't, you won't hurt me" I replied.

"How are you so sure?" he quizzed.

"I just am" I said staring into his Emerald pools of desire. Is it wrong that instead of fear this excites me? Is it wrong that even though my life could be gone in a matter of seconds and the feeling of the man who is threating it warm body is creating a pool of wetness in my panties? Am I insane for being utterly and completely turned on? What in the fuck is wrong with me?

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" he demanded to know.

"I never wanted anything from you" I replied.

"I don't believe you everyone wants something, is this whole thing a set up? who are you working for?"

While he was slightly distracted with bombarding me with questions, I straddled him knocked the gun to the floor and pinned his hands above his head.

My father was a police chief I learned something's. I had quite a bit of force I knew he could push me off without much effort but there is a slight resistance there.

Surprisingly enough he didn't attempt to fight me. Was he shocked? Yes, but did he feel threatened? No. I leaned in to his ear real close, close to the point where I felt his warm breath resting on my neck.

"Listen here because I'm only going to say this one more time so maybe you should take mental notes so I don't have to repeat myself in the future, I don't have any ulterior motives, no one sent me, I'm not looking for information, I don't want anything from you and your family, I didn't even want all of this. Rose practically told me this was what I needed an was going to do it, without much other options I picked this okay. So stop with all this bullshit if you don't like me stay the fuck out of my way and I will yours." I said just above a whisper.

He stared at me for a brief moment unfazed by my boldness and we sat in silence breathing heavy, intensity thick within these four walls.

"Is it money you're after? I can give you enough money so that you can move away and start over fresh and be good for five plus years, if its money you want money you can have just pack your bags and I will hand you a check on your way out." He said.

Those words stung a little yeah I was broke and needed money but that's not why I came.

If he thinks he can just write me off as some gold digger he must be crazy. I would never take anything I didn't earn; then again I wish I could take it just to get away from him.

As all these thoughts ran through my mind in a matter of seconds anger over took me and before I could catch myself I slapped him with all the force I could conjure up, rolled off his body to the floor and grabbed his gun and stood.

"Get out now before I scream or shoot the second option is more predominantly on my mind right now" I seethed.

"You don't have the guts" he mocked sliding out my bed and approaching me. I noticed this gun had a silencer; I cocked the gun back and aimed at him.

"So help me god if you don't get out of here" I warned. You know this bastard laughed at me, he went into a full-fledged laughing fit. Now even more enraged I aimed at the bedpost just missing the side of his face and shot. _Bull's-eye! _Dead in the top right corner of the wooden bed post, his laughter subsided abruptly.

"What the fuck you just tried to take my head off" he barked.

"Get out!" I snapped. He looked at me for a second; there was a long awkward pause before I watched him turn around and slither out the same way he came in.

As soon as he hit the ground and took off I closed and locked the window and sighed. Living here is going to be a challenge if Rose hadn't been so good to me and I didn't care how I came across I would totally take the money and run.

Far far away from these crazy people, I love Rose but she is just as crazy as them.

They react to pulling out guns and whacking people over the head as any regular Tuesday. I really never gave too much thought about their occupation before but after all this commotion I am curious as to what the fuck they are into.

Maybe the mob, or maybe their hired assassins, the way he's throwing money around maybe bank robbers. I climbed back into bed and let my imagination run wild as I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I waited in the kitchen with Alice, I care for my sister but gosh she is fucking annoying.

I've never seen my sister jealous but Bella got under her skin. Jealousy wasn't a good look for my sister I hoped she snaps the fuck out of it and gets her shit together real quick.

I can't cancel my own sister it would be too many question from our parents plus I care deeply for her in a way. Although right now I just want to strangle her with my bare hands until she can't speak anymore her ranting is getting on my nerve.

Thankfully we saw headlights pull up and she fell silent. As soon as I heard the door creek open the fresh scent of strawberry and vanilla engulfed me.

I tensed up no one has ever put on edge like that woman. When she hit the kitchen her eyes locked with mine and there was the part of me that felt like I needed to have her.

This was getting scary I just met her what is going on with me. I have to stick to the plan I have to push her as far away from me as I could I refuse to let history repeat itself.

Honestly if I care about her even the tiniest bit for reasons I don't know why I have to protect her and that means getting her out of here and fast. Without thinking I pulled out my glock 45. _What great protection Idea Edward._

"Edward put the fucking gun down are you Crazy?" Rose snapped at me.

"You do not tell me what to do, you haven't told me much of anything so how about you shut the fuck up and don't speak until you're spoken too" I seethed. Who was she to tell me anything, she's the one who has been sneaking around keeping secrets and shit and she has the nerve to ask me if I'm crazy.

"You have no right to speak to my wife that way" Emmett said emerging from upstairs _how the fuck he get up there? Was he up there the whole time? _I asked myself.

What a fucking pussy he is always running to Roses rescue and I'm sick of it. Even though his bitch is wrong he still wants to play captain save a hoe, Rose must have some bomb pussy then, more power to her. But I'm not the one fucking her so I'm not going to just go along with anything she says or does, unlike Emmett I'm not pussy whipped by no bitch.

What really is blowing my mind right now besides the way Rose has my brother on a leash is how fearless Bella is.

It's odd to see her breaking down at a diner, self-esteem completely shattered, to her staring down the barrel of a gun without much as squirming. This has brought grown men to their knees crying, begging, some have even peed on themselves and she shows no emotion.

I've never seen anything like that from a female in all my years, maybe I underestimated Bella. I honestly know she's not a spy, I know she won't tell anyone but I will never admit it, but it's like she's here for me. I'm not saying that in a cocky way but it's like she wants something from me and the fact I can't figure out what is driving me insane.

"Edward have you lost your mind? I haven't told her anything but now she is going to have more questions than ever!" Rose barked. I took my gun off Bella and aimed at Rose.

"What did I say bout addressing me!" I spazzed

"Whoa! Chill the fuck out, you will not disrespect her you're losing your fucking mind!" Emmett barked moving in front of his wife. _pussy!_

Out the corner of my eye I saw Bella rise to her feet, I didn't know if she was going to try to be hero and lunge at me so I turned the gun back to her.

"Who told you to make sudden movements?" I asked. _Silence,_

"Answer me" I demanded. Then she surprised me by hawking up as much spit as she could conjure and shot a load right into my face.

I had to just laugh no one has ever had the balls to even attempt to spit on me.

"Funny bitch, but we will see who's going to be laughing" I said before raising the gun and bringing it down on the back of her scalp.

Now I know I'm acting the opposite of how I really feel but I can't let anyone in on how I'm thinking. I have major shit to figure out so right now the I hate Bella and I'm worried about her being a danger is all I got right now until I can sort things out.

After I knocked her clean out careful not to hit her delicate head to hard just enough to darken her lights. After I did that we all had a full-fledged yelling match. I lost interest in the matter, it looked as if Bella was staying for now and I was tired of the petty bullshit so I was just like whatever and left.

Alice was pissed I gave in, but I didn't quite yet. After I dropped Alice back at the mansion I doubled back to Rose and Em's house.

I waited for a solid half hour then I climbed up to the room Bella was staying in and peered through her window.

I heard jazz coming from the bathroom I'm guessing she was taking a bath. _Why did my dick harden at the thought of her naked in the tub? _I climbed through her window and hid under her bed until she emerged from her bath.

I listened as she got ready for bed and slid between the covers, I gave her four minutes before I made my move. I pulled the covers back and joined her.

As soon as I caught a whiff of her scent it sent my body into frenzy. She smelt so good I just wanted to run my tongue over every inch of exposed skin I could, but I had a job to do so I was forced to tell little Ed to pump is brakes before I lose control of all bodily functions.

Once again unfazed she turned around and faced me, she looked me in the eyes her chocolaty pools had me memorized with desire to swim in them.

"Risky move I could have blown your brains out" I warned.

"You could have but I knew you wouldn't, you won't hurt me" she replied. _How does she know?_

"How are you so sure?" I quizzed, _what did I do that made her now sense my weakness_.

"I just am" she said

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" he demanded to know, I need to know.

"I never wanted anything from you" she replied.

"I don't believe you everyone wants something, is this whole thing a set up who are you working for?" I don't know why it said it, I know it isn't true but she is driving me wild and I'm losing control of any coherent thoughts I have.

I continued to throw random accusations out there, that's when she surprised me by knocking the gun to the floor flipping me on my back straddling me, pinning my hands above my head.

Little Ed sprang to attention, her taking control of me like that was so hot that all I could do was stare at her.

I had no desire to fight back I was completely overtaken with lust at this point. All I could do is look at her and attempt to make Little Ed behave.

Just then she leaned in really close, her soft mahogany waves falling across my chest as her warm breath tickled my ear as she spoke.

"Listen here I'm only going to say this one more time so maybe you should take mental notes so I don't have to repeat myself in the future, I don't have any ulterior motives, no one sent me, I'm not looking for information, I don't want anything from you and your family, I didn't even want all of this. Rose practically told me this was what I needed an was going to do it, without much other options I picked this okay. So stop with all this bullshit if you don't like me stay the fuck out of my way and I will yours." She said just above a whisper. She was so fucking hot with her smart ass mouth.

I stared at her for a brief moment trying to pretend to be unfazed by her boldness and we sat in silence and listened to each other's heavy breathing.

"Is it money you're after? I can give you enough money that you can move and start over fresh and be good for five years plus, if its money you want money you can have just pack your bags and I will hand you a check on your way out." I said. Part of me knew she wouldn't take the offer but I wish she would, she needs to be away from us were not good for her I wish she would just take the money and run. I felt a hard slap across my face and the rush of coldness as the warm body disappeared from above me.

Next thing you know the tables have turned and Bella is threating me with my own gun.

"Get out now before I scream or shoot but I warn you the second option is more predominantly on my mind right now" she seethed. I couldn't help but smile Bella would never shoot me.

"You don't have the guts" I mocked sliding out of her bed and approaching her.

"So help me god if you don't get out of here" she attempted to threaten.

I started cracking up, she really believed she had the balls to take out Edward fucking Cullen! Psht! Then mid laugh I heard a slight pop and I looked to my right and there was a sliver bullet in the oak bedpost next to me. I couldn't believe it she actually shot at me.

"What this fuck you just tried to take my head off" I barked. I was in complete disbelief.

"Get out!" she snapped

I knew she wouldn't of really shot me she thought she was scaring me away. I will leave her alone for now though. I turned around and made my way out the bay windows and into the night.

**A/N: So there it is a small peak into Edwards brain, I know it barely make sense but he is all over the place right now, has been since he met her. Bare with me though he will get his act together but I can't promise it will be soon. Also even though they are attracted to each other right now doesn't mean love is around the corner, Bella isn't going to let him in easy and Edward has personal issues to overcome, that I will get more into soon. So I really needed feedback on this chapter so please review and tell me where you all's heads are at thanks guys I love you ~MissFJU~ **

**Follow me on twitter: **http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU


	14. Birds Chpt 14

**A/N: So here's the long awaited chapter. Also there will be code language in this chapter just remember they can't outright say what there up to so look out for the metaphors. **

**PS. This is a repost because I think FF was messing up and not everyone was able to send review or whatever Idk **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_

EPOV

"_Please Edward I'm sorry for everything please" she begged_

"_Begging like the Dog you are bitch go fetch me my flask over there" Aro demanded, the woman rose her blood stained battered body up weakly to go get the flask._

"_Bitch you're a Dog! All fours!" he said before backhanding her back onto her knees. The woman sobbed as she crawled to do as she was told._

"_See Edward they have to be trained and they will never stray" Aro told Edward._

"_This is never what I wanted Uncle Aro you have to stop this" Edward said barely holding it together, No one told Aro what to do nor ever questioned him, he instilled that much fear in others. Aro let out a bitter chuckle before speaking._

"_Oh you just want all this to be over okay" he shrugged nonchalantly, as he pulled out his 34. Caliber its over. He shot the woman blank between the eyes._

"_NO!" Edward shouted._

"_My Dear Son It's always Death before Dishonor" Aro said icy"_

Edward woke up in a cold sweat like he did most nights when he had that dream, those words would forever haunt him, _It's Always death Before dishonor. _He pushed the dream out of his head as he flipped the covers back to get up and relieve his bladder. Just as he was coming out his bathroom he heard a knock at the door.

"Boss phone call in the office when you have a chance" Carlos told him.

"Thanks C I'll take the tunnel" he replied

When I had this mansion reconstructed I built tunnels that would lead me just about anywhere, even some that would lead me into town. The only people who knew about the tunnel was me and my right hand man C, I trusted him with my life.

I threw on some sweat pants and made my way down to my office and snatched the phone up.

"Cullen" I spoke.

"This is Roscoe, I heard we have some business to discuss" he replied.

"That we do"

"The only time I'm free is now Barneys in 20" he replied as the line went dead.

Guess that was his way of telling me this wasn't a negotiation. See the Columbians think they run shit, they think they can talk down to Edward Cullen and treat me with disrespect, My Uncle long time ago warned me about Columbians that's why I have a plan devised, Roscoe will soon be out of power and my inside man Melo will take over the business soon enough but for now I have to keep up with the act and put up with their shit.

No time to shower I called up Jas told him to be ready in ten; he was as disheveled as I was with the short time frame.

Roscoe thought he was slick giving me such a short period of time to show up, trying to catch me off my game, but that's not going to work.

I threw on my navy blue Armani suit my hair always looked like fresh out the bed hair so there wasn't much I could do with it anyway I was ready in 10, Carlos already had the Suburban pulled up front. Jasper came speeding down the steps wearing dress slacks a black button down with a dark purple vest.

"How do we manage to clean up so well so fast" I chuckled

"No clue" he replied.

We hopped in the back as Carlos drove to our destination; he came around and opened both doors for me and Jasper.

We walked in Barneys and went straight to the private area they had for special occasions, it was private and secluded but still public.

We walked into the private area and there sat Miko, Roscoe, and their bodyguard Tim.

"So nice of you all to join us, very prompt as well" Roscoe spoke.

"Well as I'm pretty sure you're aware of I take all my business transactions very seriously" I said unbuttoning my suit jacket and taking a seat, Jas and Carlos following.

"I wasn't aware we were having other guest sadly I only ordered for four."

"That is quite alright this won't take that long" I replied. I knew that was code for he wasn't expecting nor wanted the others to come, but I'm no fool what they think I wouldn't bring back up? I guess they think all American's are silly and naive.

"I never leave home without Carlos as I'm pretty sure you don't Tim, and my business associate is just along to learn the ropes in case I myself am unable to make certain appearances in the future. Now enough of the small talk let's talk price me and Miko couldn't find an agreement so I'm coming to you with and open mind as long as your mind acquires some reasonability. " I told him.

"These Birds we got they are a rare breed, they are of very high, high quality the type of birds only the richest buy and or sell" Roscoe spoke.

"I'm aware of the quality this isn't the first time I've dealt with this kind of bird, I before went to the Russians but I decided Id skip the middle man and deal directly with the source." I replied

"Hmm.. I was unaware of that" he glared at Miko, he stood silent.

"Well yes So I'm well aware of their worth, and if I choose to individually distribute of distribute in bulk how much I can flip them for, I need to make a profit as well as do you, but I'm no sucker and I'm not paying 45k for a bird, excuse my language but I could give less of a fuck if that bitch is from the amazon rainforest." I spat.

Roscoe listened to what I said and took it all in, smart man and smart move, he then spoke.

"Okay I agree 45k was slightly steep Miko's an idiot I told him to tell you 40"

"See…. We discussed 40 second and I'm still not liking that price, I was thinking around 25" I said leaning back putting my hands behind my head. I was fishing I knew they wouldn't go for 25 but I knew what price I truly wanted and fishing low was a way to get it reasonable.

"HA! I've never sold shit for 25 in my life I wouldn't sell my left kidney for 25" Roscoe laughed.

"See this is where you have things confused Roscoe, you don't have a lot of options, you have no one in America with the kind of funds that I have available right now, your only other option is to sell to the Russians for 28 and barely scrape a profit and raise he price by 2 every time they buy back. But with me I'm willing to go higher and set steady price. I will give you 31K for each bird, you turn a profit, I turn a profit, you get your shit distributed in America and depending on how high my people can get demand I will be coming to you for birds every week."

Roscoe leaned back and rubbed his hands down his face with a heavy sigh.

"Okay Deal" he said flustered. I almost wanted to chuckle as I chopped him down to size Roscoe wasn't big and bad when the score was even and all bets were off. I stood up buttoned my jacket and shook Roscoe's hand.

"I'm so very sorry that my associates and I must run before the meal arrived but Carlos will be contacting you or Tim to set up the details." I stated before making my exit.

"C take the rest of the day off" I told him.

"But Boss they could be tailing…." He tried to protest.

"It's quite alright me and Jas can handle it today go spend time with your beautiful Wife Maria and give my god son a hug for me." I told him.

"Will do boss" he said as he got in the car with my back up BG Marvin and they pulled off.

It's Crazy; I hold a special place for Carlos and his family in my heart, over my own family besides my mother. Carlos has saved my live and risked his for me too many times for me to count. No one knows this because at a young age a kept a lot of secrets but I've known Carlos since grade school before we moved to Italy.

We met at a summer camp I attended; we were quite the trouble makers. Starting food fights, playing pranks on the girls, fooling everyone, he has been by my side since my innocence he honestly felt more like a brother than my very own.

I ran into Carlos a few years back when I returned from Italy, and he sadly informed me his was out of work and his wife had to support them both and how he felt less of a man, We always confided in each other, even though it was merely one sided because I never had much besides business to tell.

Well after that I lifted him on his feet I wasn't a big target at the time because my Uncle Aro was still alive so I fell through the cracks but gave him a job as my body guard considering I trusted him with my life. I put him through some vigorous training courses that took a year, but by that time I was a huge target and Carlos got to do what he was trained for and handsomely rewarded.

He now lives off the coast not too far from my residence for immediate arrival, he has his own tunnel to the mansion. I will never forget the first time he saved my life. I was doing some business with Tokyo and the guy came at me with a butcher mallet Carlos hoped in front of me got his shoulder sliced but broke the guys arm and slit the guys throat with his very own mallet, I was so proud.

After that day he became more than a friend but a brother. I care for him like I care for my mother those are the two who have gotten the closet to love with me. But honestly I don't know what love is to know if I do. The one time I thought I had love it was brutally ripped away from me and I was told it was just infatuation.

I look over at Jas I want to feel some type of brotherly bond with him just I just don't honestly we Rarely talk.

"So Jas how's things going with Ali sorry I left you to listen to her tyrant" I chuckled, knowing how god awful that is. 10 minutes with my sister when she's angry makes me want slit my wrist so I know Jasper probably just wants to kill himself by now.

"It's alright when you have been with that woman long enough you learn to love and accept her tyrants" Jas said, I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"I'm just fucking with you, you learn to tune that ass out but still appear to be paying attention" he laughed, I laughed with him.

"Shit you gotta teach me that move" I told him.

"It requires a lot of practice and patience my dear friend" he pated my shoulder I just shook my head.

"She's so hung up on Bella, Bella this Bella that, Bella seems nice the one time I met her I wish Ali would just look deeper into always jumping on first impressions.

I snorted loudly "Jas Bella's far from nice, that girl is, feisty and bold as hell and a hell of a shot" I laughed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Long story, but anyway Bella's here to stay now so I guess we gotta make the best of it for now but that does not mean we will take our guard down understood?" he nodded.

"Good, and where the hell were you last night everyone was there even Emmett where did you disappear to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Honestly don't think I'm a pussy or I don't care about your sister, but honestly I didn't care about this situation. I was so sick of hearing Alice's mouth and I didn't feel like being there to hear it again and deal with the emotions and chick stuff." He confessed

"Honestly Jas I can't blame you I didn't feel like dealing with this bullshit either but I had to insure Bella wasn't a threat and get your wife off my back." I replied

"Ha at least yours worked, shit I still had to hear it when she got home. Her thigh was bleeding because she said Bella dug her heel into it" he cringed.

"Oh that she did they got into quite the tussle" I told him pulling back up to the house.

"Bella give Alice a run for her money Alice should have took her down with ease since she's been properly trained but no one won which is disappointing on Ali's part but exciting to see what Bella can do. She is fuelled by her anger which is a blessing and a curse. I don't know maybe Bella could be a valuable asset to us, but who knows only the future will tell. " I shrugged.

We exited the car and made our way inside

"I'm hungry" I pronounced.

We walked into the kitchen and we saw a nice slim ass in a pair of fitting jeans bent over in the fridge. My dick instantly hardened which meant it was Bella. How I just wanted to go behind her and fuck her from the back as she was on her search for god knows what.

I mentally tried to calm little Ed down, but it was no help that I was still staring at her ass. I caught Jas looking too but I couldn't blame him after all he is a man.

I cleared my throat and a startled Bella jumped back hands flew in the air dropping the array of materials she had in her arms.

"Jesusfuckingchrist you scared the shit out of me" she said holding her chest and catching her breath. I was all about to apologize until remembered the other night she spit on me and shot at me.

"What are you doing here" I demanded to know even though it was obvious.

"Umm.. I'm…I'm Sorry I know we promised to stay out of each other's way but Rose and Em told me everyone was gone for the afternoon and her and Em went out, I thought I'd cook as a thank you I wasn't expecting you back so soon" she said scrambling on her hands and knees to get the assorted materials.

"So what you thought you'd just come in here and take, what if we need those and they were just missing" I barked, it honestly wasn't big if I was Marcy would just run out and get more at my request.

"I'm sorry I'll put it back" she said. It's so weird Bella had so many sides part of me thought she'd tell me to fuck off but I guess she honestly didn't want to cause trouble.

"Asshole" Jas said aloud

"Bella he's just fuckin around Rose and Em take shit all the time if we need more we have Marcy or even our personal grocery deliver get it take what you need" Jas told her

"Thank you" she replied flipping me the bird, Jas chuckled.

"But!" he said

"Yes?" she turned back around.

"Under one condition" he told her

"Save me a plate?" he smiled

"Gotcha" She smiled her radiant smile.

I'll be right back" Jas said walking off up the step as Bella continued her search.

"So what you making?" I asked trying to make small conversation. She ignored me what a cunt.

"So the silent treatment in my own home?" I asked. She ignored me again, why oddly does it get under my skin.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" I barked.

"Why do you even care what I do?" she snapped.

"I'm trying to be nice here" I told her she laughed.

"So that stunt you pulled last night and the shit you did five minutes ago was nice? You are truly bi polar" she spat.

She was right I was all over the place when it came to her, I've never been so sloppy and disoriented in my life.

"Your right my apologies can we just start over" I sighed, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bella how are you today? Whatcha making?" I asked, she sighed.

"Pepper Steak with garlic mash potatoes and spinach" she replied

"Ohhh sounds tasty" I said and I was dead ass serious my mouth started watering.

"I already got the steaks boiling to tenderize the meat slightly while I came in and got some supplies they were out of I will be out of your hair in a second" she told me.

"Ha if someone was in this mess it would take them forever to get out" I made a joke running my fingers threw my hair, she chuckled silently as she walked up to me.

"I think your hair is perfect" she replied reaching out to attempt to smooth it back but it sprang right up as she cupped her hand around my cheek.

"Umm.. I mean you hairs nice" she tried to laugh off but I could tell she was nervous.

"I gotta go" she said gathering everything she was taking and heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh Bella good news and Bad news for a lot of people." Jas stated reentering the kitchen.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well Bad news Em and Rose aren't coming home tonight so…"

"The food is a waste great!" she spat

"Good news Ali ran into a friend from college and she's getting married so she got a last minute invite to her bachelorette party so she won't be back until tomorrow so I will come and eat with you if you don't mind." He replied

"That's good at least it won't all go to waste.' She sighed.

"Well…. I could um…. I could come…. Just to yah know… help eat and what not" I said rubbing my hand through my hair. I was nervous yes I wanted her cooking but was it really wise to be spending more time with her.

"Great!" her smile returned.

"If you guys want I'm pretty sure Em wouldn't be opposed to you guys chilling in the game room until I'm done come on over. "she invited, we both shrugged and followed her out to Rose and Ems place.

We chilled in the game room for a significant amount of time until the heavenly scent lured us down stairs.

"You too greedy asses couldn't wait huh?" she teased

"No Ma'am" Jas replied as we both stood over her shoulders like children to watch when she's done.

"You two Sit down its almost ready!" she barked and swatted us away with her oven met. We sat down at the table and waited.

One by one she sat two steaks on each of our plates and one on hers. The pulled the mash potatoes and spinach out the oven where they were being kept warm.

She put them in giant bowls and sat them before us and told us dig in. She didn't have to tell us twice we picked up the spoons me the potatoes him the spinach piled them on our plate then switched and prepared to dig in.

When I took my first bite of potatoes it was like heaven on my tongue I moaned with delight I had never tasted something so heavenly Marcy might have to get fired because even though she was one of the top chiefs in the country her food didn't taste like this.

Jasper moaned with the same appreciation as Bella smiled satisfied as she ate her quite smaller portions. I planned to talk throughout dinner to be nice but the food was so good I didn't want to stop and say shit so we ate in silence until all our Belly's where full which included seconds for me and Jas.

We moved into their living room neither one of us having much energy to move far distances.

"Bella I love my wife I really do but you need to teach her how to cook like that!" Jasper said

'Shit Bella needs to teach Marcy how to cook like that before she gets fired and Bella has a new job" I replied.

"Seriously" Jas agreed.

"Well I'm glad you guys liked it" Bella smiled shyly.

"Fuck like it I loved and I don't love shit, where did you learn to cook like that?" I asked

"Ah ah ah… can't tell you Swan family secrets, if I tell yah then I'd have to kill yah and we both know I'm capable" she smirked winking at me, referring to almost blowing my head off.

No energy to come up with a witty reply I just let her have that one. Bella went to clean up the kitchen I wanted to help but I couldn't move. I heard her in there cleaning up washing dishes and wrapping up leftovers for Rose and Em. About an hour later I'm dosing in and out of consciousness I'm so tired but I still don't want to move off this couch. She comes and joins us me on the couch, Jas on the love seat, she opted for the floor.

"Man I'm beat…" she sighed

"It's been a while since I threw down in the kitchen" she told us.

"With the way your food taste feels like it was yesterday, you got skills." Jas complimented

"Defiantly" I agreed.

Before I saw it happening I dosed off, I think we all did they had this cover over the arm of the couch and ounce I pulled it over me it was a rap. I think Bella got cold in the middle of our napping fest because she pulled on the covers which sent me crashing to the floor, too groggy and full to even care nor pick myself up I just laid there and went back to sleep not thinking.

But I was thinking a few hours later when I heard a huge" _what the fuck is going on?" _from the living room doorway.

**A/N #1 : Okay I need you al to review and tell me who you want it to be Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett, I have ideas for both but I don't know what I should choose. You can just review what you prefer Expo or no expo I just wanna know what you guys want to see. **

**A/N**: **So I'd love** **to hear what you guys think please review and let me know if you like how it's going, what you thinks going to happen, what you would like to see happen because sometimes I use you guys ideas and spin them just a tad so review x). I'd Like to give a small thanks to DarkWard Darling She gave me the idea for Edward to come back last chapter, wasn't quite what they had in mind but hey! I said I tweak it just a tad. I'd Like to thank all of you that did review they mean the world to me I wish I could reply to them all but some of you weren't logged in so I couldn't and that saddened me because some of them were lovely I would have replied. I will address a question yes there will be more Alice and Jasper, I want to give a little depth into all character so you will be seeing more from all couples so watch out. Also some of you asked why Bella stands up to everyone but couldn't Jacob and it's simple He over powered her, she use to but than the beatings got worse, back then she was more defenseless. So I hope I answered all questions if you have and more review, inbox me, follow me on twitter. Until next time ~MissFJU~**


	15. Wake up Chpt 15

**A/N : Hello guys I want to clear somethings up I am aware I reposted, some people messaged me and told me they could see it or couldn't review so I reposted to fix all that in the anothers note on that chapter I said this was a repost. So I just wanted to clearify that with you all. Sice some of you were so upset that I reposted I decided to give you a short chapter before you all bite my head off so here it is enjoy. **

APOV

I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked through the doors of Rose's place and saw Bella on the floor entangled in blankets with my brother as my boyfriend lay across the room sleep. I was with my old friend Samantha from college when I attended Stanford university and me and the rest of the bachelorette party hit the first bar of the night but just my luck the incompetent waitress was too busy eye fucking the men in this club that she wasn't watching where she was going and spilled her drink on me.

I should get her ass fired but maybe she needs this job so I will be nice. I know I have been being a bitch lately and I can't explain why I'm in bitch hyper drive, I just have so much on my plate and I don't know how to deal with my emotions so I just pick one and lately it has been bitchy.

And every time I tell myself I will be calm and civil something takes over me and I can't control my rage but tonight I didn't even try to. I go back to the empty mansion and think _Damn Edward and Jas must have gone out_. I go through my closet finding a few dresses I want to take back with me and my dark purple one I want to change into and then I remembered.

Rose had my black pumps with the purple bottom; no worries I'll pick them up on my way out. I load my car back up and drive down the winding road to Rose's place. I let myself if in of course as I always do, beside they weren't home. Bella should be sleeping her pretty ass away, I won't lie and say sneak attacking her in her sleep wasn't appealing but I didn't come for that. I open the door and make a sharp left to cut through the living room and I see my Jasper sprawled out on the love seat and Edward and Bella snugged up on the floor under a blanket I lost all control.

"What the fuck I going on!" I shrieked, rubbing my eyes to make sure this wasn't a scene I created in my mind.

Edward pulled his head from under the covers, looked at me and sat up immediately, Bella did the same she look mortified that I just caught them under the covers.

"OH NICE CUSHY NAP TIME AFTER YOUR FILTHY ORGY!" I snapped

"JAS!" I yelled, because he had yet to get up.

Just as I yelled his name he sprang up and flipped off the loveseat, panic struck his face.

"Oh hey baby….. What are you doing here I thought you went out with sammi?" he said nervously.

"I came back to get a change of clothes and this is what I find!" I spat.

"It's not what it looks like Bella just…." He tried to explain but I cut him off.

"Save it I don't even wanna hear it" I put my hand up in the air to signal stop.

"Wait a minute Alice what are you even doing here" Edward questioned.

"How dare you question me you're the one who needs to be explaining plus it isn't your fucking house I don't got to answer to you!" I snapped.

"But all of you need to be answering to me" A voice rang out.

I turned around and Rose and Em stood there with questioning glances. Bella palmed her face and laid her body back down on the floor and mumbled _great_.

"I came to get my black pumps with the purple bottom I let you barrow last month and I walked in on an orgy!" I barked

"Alice.. it wasn't a…" jas tried again.

"Jas I swear to god if you address me again right now.. ooo.. it wouldn't be advised "I warned.

"You know what…the rest of you have a lovely evening I'm out of here." I said walking out the door and heading back to my car.

Just as I started the ignition Jas came running outside and banged on the car window.

"Alice we need to talk" he said.

"Talk about what Jas how you betrayed me and don't care about my feelings at all."

"Man Alice nothing happened with that girl I love you and only you you know that" he pleaded.

"Jas I'm not an idiot I know that I was just mad but I still feel betrayed you know how I feel about her and the second I leave your all buddy buddy coosed up with her?" He stood silent.

"Just what I thought.. Goodnight Mr. Whitlock" I said before peeling out the driveway.

EPOV

As Rosalie came into view it went from bad to worse. This situation just looks all wrong I went from hating her to snuggled up under the covers with her.

Rose knows about our kiss so her mind is really going to blow this out of proportion. Bella was hiding herself under the blanket whispering to herself this can't be happening. Jas was trying to talk to Alice who was completely spazzing out then went flying out the door after her. Rose is just looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So… does anyone want to tell me what all this… is?" she said circling us with her finger us still under the blanket.

Bella slid from under the blanket and stood.

"Rose this honestly isn't what it looks like, I was cooking we ate I guess we fell I asleep I was on the floor his was up there I don't know why he was laying next me honest" Bella said.

"Matter fact how did you get next to me?" she asked, they all waited to know.

"I don't know I was on the couch guess I fell" I shrugged, but no one was buying it.

"Oh yes… you all caught me.. I was tryna sneak up and molest Bella in her sleep. Guess I wasn't clever enough" I sarcastically shot, they all rolled their eyes.

"Well if I'm done being interrogated I think I'm going to go home and get in a real bed" I said before standing up and making my exit.

I made it back to the Mansion and laid in my bed thinking of how empty it felt, when I was down on the floor with Bella it was the most peace I've felt in years. I rolled over in my bed and tossed and turned my way to sleep.


	16. Disappeared Chpt 16

A/N: So I am back with an update woot woot! Two weeks right on time, but let me first address an anonymous comment I got on behalf of my last chapter that a really didn't appreciate. The reviewer tried to say (not to sound rude) but you did sound rude first lets address that you feel I take forever to update, first off that update was only 1 week after the last chapter update so you got an update for two consecutive weeks and now this is two weeks later so I feel I updated in very good time. And if you want to address my past, _Hello.._ I have a life college, family, friends, work, trying to start a new career I moved. And to top everything else off for those who didn't know recently my computer got completely wiped out clean, I mean all my files, pictures, documents gone. Some chapters I started and everything was gone so I had to regroup after that. Than lets address that this is the only story I have updated in months I have 3 other stories that I haven't touched because I have been focused on this one so be happy about that. Then you want to complain about my chapter length, the length of my chapters varies I have given 4k words in a chapter before, I stop when my heart tells me to stop. I most of the time try to get you guys 2k words each chapter but it isn't easy. I know authors who only make it to 500 words a chapter every author has their own lengths and own style so who are you to tell me my chapter is too short? But it's always good and chalk full of every detail you need to know right? So why are you complaining? Then you are going to tell me to _pick it up_, honestly I think I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances I'm living in right now so if you can't accept it don't read, because your negativity isn't appreciated, and lastly if you want to leave something that raw as a comment attest have the balls to not send it anonymously so I can address you personally and not through an author's note. And don't think I cant take criticism because I can and I have but what that person was spewing wasn't constructive criticism it was someone whining.

**To All my lovly readers and supporters.**

Sorry for the spazztic author's note up there but some reviewers are just _blah!_ But thank you to the rest of you loyal followers who review positively an show me love, even silent readers who haven't spoke up yet,I love you all, here's another installment hope you enjoy review and tell me what you think :}

~MissFJU~

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, setting and crazy random Bull that spews out my brain and through my fingers. _

BPOV

It had been a week since the whole falling asleep wrapped in Edwards arms debacle, and things went from bad to worse honestly I feel like I have over stayed my welcome.

Alice is missing and none of the Cullen's have any idea where she is. I know they are trying to hold it together because that's just how they are, also they don't want me to feel like it is my fault, which it totally is.

I feel like shit, I don't particularly care for Alice but I wouldn't wish anything to happen to her. If anything my heart goes out to Jasper, why he loves that uppity cunt is a mystery to me but just seeing how miserable he is without her makes my heart ache.

Jasper is a good man and was ever so kind to me, and I can't help feel responsible for his misery.

As I lay on top of the floral print bed spread staring at the silky scarves of this delicate canopy a unfamiliar feeling of guilt washes over me.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even hear the door creek open. Even though I felt a presence by my bedside I couldn't conjure up the energy to even acknowledge it.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you this is not your fault" Rose spoke, I remained silent.

"Bella snap out of this, stop blaming yourself for everything that happens in the world for Christ sake." She scolded.

"What next are you responsible for world hunger and animal cruelty" she shot.

"Well I do waste food and I'm nowhere near a vegetarian so….."

"Bella!" she snapped.

"Okay okay" I finally said sitting up.

"I know everything's not my fault, but I just feel so bad I was a factor and look at poor Jas I can't stand seeing him so love sick, and even though you and Edward try to keep it so together I know you both are worried, she's your family" I replied.

" Of course I'm worried but I'm not freaking out if I know one thing It's Ali can take care of herself, but I don't blame you Alice has been tripping ever since you got here, even slightly before, so she is just going through something right now and maybe away from us is how she will work through whatever demons haunt her" Rose reassured.

"I guess" I sighed.

Come on we have a bright day ahead of us, I figured enough of the misery let's do something fun, so I decided we are going to hit the beach just the two of us so get up showered and dressed. I took the liberty of picking out your outfit its hanging in your bathroom so chop! Chop!" she told me before exiting my room.

_Great the beach I hate the sand. _

_**On the other side of the city…**_

APOV

This was the first time since I joined the family business where I had been off on my own for more than a few hours.

Since I was a girl and the baby of the family everyone thought I needed round the clock protection. At first I fought the idea so feverously, but after multiple attempts on my life I've grown grateful of the protection detail, just to end up out with nothing but my 9mm. and my surround circle of me, myself, and I.

I can handle myself well especially for my size it has been a week and everything has been relaxed. I miss my Jasper though, even though it hurts to think of the betrayal I love him with all that I am.

I'm just so hurt, I have come to terms that I really don't hate Bella I just hate what she represents in my eyes _A New Edition._

I know it's like why would that bother you the more the merry right, _Not Even Close. _Lately why I have been an erratic mess is my fault and mine alone, and keeping this secret haunts me every day, but I know it was for the best.

Before Bella came I was hanging onto my sanity by a thread and when she came I just snapped. About three weeks before Bella first made an appearance, I had an abortion.

Shameful I know, and I never wanted nor imagined I would be that kind of girl. The kind of girl who murders her own child. The guilt is eating me alive, but we all know, this game is no place for children. The thought of my innocent child getting hurt because of me was more than I could bare.

Plus making it through a full pregnancy in this life style would be hard enough, I can't be eight months pregnant trying to do a tuck and roll from gun shots. Let alone if any of our enemies/ competing Cartels found out I would move up the ranks to target number one.

All of it was too risky, so I went and got the abortion done, but then afterwards I started to develop server blood clots several days later, so I went back to my private doctor and he informed me that there were some complications and I probably will never be able to conceive more or less carry a baby to term ever again.

It felt like my heart stopped beating, so the one life I chose to end stops me from giving life ever again. Was this my punishment for the life I chose? Why me? Was a question I asked for weeks.

Then Bella showed up and everyone was thrilled for our little new Edition, But no one would have been thrilled to have a part of me be the newest Edition. It just pains me inside, and keeping the secret from Jas is tearing me up inside how could I do that to him, and to us, he will never forgive me if he finds out, I not only killed a part of me but a part of him too.

Lost in thought and not really watching where I'm going I trip up the steps on my way back to my hotel room.

"Careful Alice" a sinister Voice rang out.

I turned around to be met with the face of our number one Enemy Billy, before I knew what was happening a rag was placed over my mouth and nose with dangerous fumes that knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up I was hog tied and gagged, everything was a blur as I slowly tried to open my eyes. I was in a dark cold room with one bright light beating down on my face.

"Hey guys look who's awake" an unfamiliar voice mocked.

"Sleep well?" another asked. I still couldn't see them due to the bright light boring into my eyes.

Just then a hard slap landed across my cheek,

"You answer me when I ask you something!" a man shouted.

"Mumble or something bitch" he yelled. I remained silent, I knew that would just frustrate my abductor more but our cartel has a list of things to live by and at the top is. _Silence is Key. _So the less you say the less they can piece together to hit you hard.

"Let's cut the Bullshit I want to find out about Bella!" One of the men barked.

"Calm down Jake we don't even know for sure she knows who Bella is" another male argued.

"Shut up Quil, I showed Jessica a picture of the Cullen cartel and she pointed the fag looking wonder boy as the one Bells fucking, I want answers and I want them now. "He growled.

_There must be more to Bella than any of us though, what the fuck is she into, and more importantly how does she know our notorious enemy Cartel the Blacks. _

A/N: Ooooooo ;D things are getting interesting right? All things will be revealed in due time my loves So what you guys think of the chapter, review and let me know I love to hear your thoughts. Lastly I want to make clear that I'm not for nor against abortion I'm pro women's right to choose so anyone don't take offense to how I characterized Alice to feel, it was just character development so now all of you wonderful readers and understand her a bit more. So I hope you guys liked it please review I'm dying to hear you all's thoughts, until next time ~MissFJU~


	17. The Meeting Chpt 17

A/N: So I'm back with a speedy update or do I say so myself, it is spring break which left me with some free time so lucky for you guys I'm back with a chapter. If you sent me a review last time I think I got back to each and every one of you because you guys deserve a response keep in mind I have a little treat for you reviewers this time, _**YOU GET A TEASER!**_ I think you guys deserve more than just my thank you words since some of you actually take the time to hit the little review button that brightens my day so there you go. Enough of my Rambling onto the next installment.

**EPOV**

I ran my hands down my face as I sighed heavily into my hands as I hunched over my desk staring at the photos before me.

Being the cautious Edward I am two days after Alice had made no return I put my lead private eye on tracking her ware bouts to make sure she was safe and he has just reported back some bad news.

I look at the photos of our number one enemy Clan, sneak up behind my sister and knock her out cold with toxic fumes. Rage stirred inside me as I held each photo between my fingers, I hauled off and chucked the lovely paper weight my mother had given me for Christmas one year off into the wall, cracking my Law Degree frame that hung upon the wall while snapping the weight in two.

Just then I heard a soft knock at the door as it slowly creaked open.

"I hope this is not a bad time but no one else is home and it's the body guard's day off so she sent me up here to tell you…" Bella stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the scattered pictures, broken glass, and broken paper weight.

"Umm… I'll just come back…" she said shakily as she tried to rush out.

"Wait" I demanded.

"Tell Rose she cannot leave and to call Emmett and tell him to come home and if you don't mind telling Jasper family meeting in two hours" I grimaced turning away from her. She said nothing and quietly closed the door behind her as she made her exit.

I cleaned up my own mess not wanting the maids to see the display before them. Gathered my thoughts and called my right hand man C and told him I know it was his day off but I really need him in right now especially for the meeting. In 20 minutes he was arriving in my office through the tunnels.

"Hey C thanks for coming in" I told him.

"No problem Boss now Maria…you might have to send her a cheesecake, the kids were gone for the weekend and mommi was trying to get some special attention if you know what I'm saying" he wiggled his eye brows. Only Carlos in this situation and this day could make me crack a smile.

"I will do, that and a gift wrapped vibrator with a sorry note attached" I joked, we sat there and laughed for a bit until the joke passed.

"Okay C Now I got some real shit I got to kick to you" I told him flipping the mood instantly to seriousness.

"The Blacks Took Alice" I told him. His face reminded emotionless like he was trained but I could sense worry in his eyes.

It's not that any of us are afraid of the blacks, we are the number one cartel in the country but we all know getting through the Blacks, when there security is almost as tight as ours, without any of us getting hurt or killed is highly unlikely.

So everyone walking up in there worrying about who is going to die isn't a good feeling.

"So what are we gonna do Boss?" he asked.

Once again I ran my hand over my face but this time upward until I reached my hair and began to tug it in frustration.

"I don't know C man, this is going to take planning and precision and not to mention who's to say they haven't killed her? Than I don't really think they want anything from us that they can't get themselves beside the number one spot so I'm at a bargaining stand still.. so for the first time I Edward Cullen don't have a plan." I sat down in my office chair and sighed.

"What did the others say" Carlos asked.

"I just got this Intel so they don't know yet I have called a family meeting so maybe we can figure something out together" I told him he nodded.

"Well I got some things to wrap up in here C can you go down to the parlor and let me know when everyone arrives." I asked.

"Sure thing Boss" he told me leaving my office.

I made a few phone calls to see if I could get floor plans, security information, anything I could get on the blacks security details, just basic information we would need if we were going to do a traditional snatch and grab, which I highly doubt we are but the info might come in handy.

Around four Carlos came knocking on my door informing me that everyone has arrived back.

I made my way down the steps and into the parlor where I saw my family waiting not so patiently.

"Where's Jasper" I asked, looking around and not seeing him.

Just than he stumbled in zipping up his pants, he looked awful in his wrinkled clothes, unsaved and watched face he smelt even worse. He reeked of old alcohol and cigarettes. _Oh god he's like this now imagine after I tell him. _I thought to myself.

"I had to take a piss anyone mind!" he growled, we all remained silent.

I walked in and got right down to business,

"We've got a big problem" I announced.

"It better be I had a hair appointment" Rose snapped.

"Well I think Alice's abduction was a little more important than your highlights" I spat slamming the photos down on the coffee table in front of them.

They all scrabbled to grab some pictures and that's when a strangled cry came from Rose and a Growl came from Jasper.

"So what are we going to do we have to save my wife!" Jas barked.

"I don't have a full plan in motion because we have to be careful about this so I thought I'd brainstorm with you guys to see the best solution" I told him.

"Brainstorm? We don't have fucking time to brainstorm my wife is tied up who knows where and the Blacks are doing god knows what to her, the more time we waste _"Brainstroming_" she is going to wined up dead" he spat.

"Woah Dude chill out this isn't Edwards's fault were all upset man just calm down" Emmett tried to say.

"Fuck Calming down this is my wife" he seethed.

"Jas your drunk, you won't be any use to us right now like this go back to your room and…." He cut me off.

"Who are you to tell me I'm no use to my wife right now…?" he demanded to know.

"You know what this is all Bella's fault!" Jasper proclaimed.

"C'mon Jasper that isn't fair..." I tried to reason.

"It is! Rose had to welcome her in and me trying to be the nice guy I am welcomed her too and she turned around and hurt me like this" he stewed in anger.

"Jasper this is no one's fault Alice made her own decisions" Rose said.

"Oh! So now it's all Alice's fault? It always is" he chuckled with rage.

"We all knows who fault it is and I'm going to confront her" he said before stumbling off.

"Belllla!" he called, we chased after him out of the parlor.

"Bellla!" he slurred until he reached the kitchen and we realized she had been listening.

"Oh listing on more ways to fuck our lives over huh?" he quizzed.

"Jas look I'm…" she started but he cut her off.

"No! no! no! you do not get to apologize why my Alice is fucking kidnapped save it!" he barked

"Jasper I never mean for this to happen" she pleaded.

"Jasper that's enough" I said grabbing his arm trying to pull him away but he yanked his arm back.

"Yeah right you hated her you are probably glad she is gone, I see you hanging with Rose, shopping going to the beach, you don't feel too bad because the second she left you moved right up into her spot without a second blink" Jasper seethed, Bella began to cry.

"Jasper… I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"Didn't I say you don't get to apologize.." he growled, before any of us guessed what was about to happen Jasper had Bella by the throat as she strangled out a scream.

I went into action mode instantly I grabbed jasper with both arms grabbing him from behind, I put my left elbow to the front of his stomach to make breathing difficult as I locked my other arm around his neck and put him in a sleeper, and he dropped instantly. Bella began to sob and cry while gasping for air, for some strange reason I instinctively walked over and put my arms around her and consoled her.

"It's going to be alright, he wasn't thinking clearly" I tried to insure her while soothing her hair back. She fisted my shirt while crying into it as a placed small kisses on her forehead. Just then I heard a small clearing of the throat. I looked around to six raised eye brows.

Just then I realized they had just witnessed a very intimate moment one they have never seen me in.

"Bella it's going to be okay you're going to go with Rose back to her place she's going to help you." I told her rubbing her face, she nodded as I turned her loose to Roses awaiting arms.

"C get him out of here, toss him in is room for me please" I said frustrated pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

As C dragged Jasper off and Rose was leading Bella Upstairs, I figured everyone would stay here tonight. It was just me and Emmett and his two bushy eye brows were still raised curiously at me.

"What!" I asked.

"Nothing man" her replied slightly chuckling.

"What!" I yelled.

"Nothing Bro nothing you can see yet anyway" he said walking away leaving me in the kitchen alone to ponder of what he just said.

"_Nothing I can see?"_

A/N : so what you guys think lemme hear your thoughts your review truly inspires me to keep writing. I want to hear your thoughts on BxE mostly how do you like the pace of their intimate moments; a lot of authors down fall on here to me is they move things too fast with the man character so I'm trying to wait a reasonable time before any love connection. **This is important**, I need you to review and tell me who's POV you want to see next I can do anyone's, but the ones I'm truly thinking of is Bella's or Alice's, if you want I could split them half and half, later on maybe I could do a Jasper POV, Em or even another Rose just let me know what you want to see next and in the future Until next time ~MissFJU~

Don't forget to follow me on twitter: http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU


	18. The Phone Ringing Chpt 18

_A/N: So I decided to split it into two POV's but Bella's POV was being a Bitch and didn't want to be written hence the long wait, in my opinion it's still not up to par but it's something next update will be longer, and remember Reviews get teaser to hold you over so review. _

_**APOV**_

My arms where burning as my body shivered while my head was spinning begging to slip into unconsciousness due to the numerous backhands to the face I was provided with from each member of the Black Cartel when I gave an answer that they didn't like to one of their various questions. Blood spilled from my mouth down my neck and trickled onto my shirt as I was forced to look into the faces of death, and they were rather tan.

"Alice I'm Sick of playing these games with you, you will answer my question! Is Bella a part of the Cullen Cartel?" Jake roared.

I remained silent; at this point it hurt to talk, but not as much as the blow to the ribs Quil provided me with for my silence.

"Answer Me!" he screamed.

"I don't know a Bella" I seethed, spitting a huge wad of blood onto his shoe.

He turned around and let out and evil chuckle, before swiftly turning around and smacking me as hard as he could.

"I see you like to play games, I never took you for a gambler, nor such a noble specimen… see Alice I don't want you, honestly your just a pawn to get what I really want, I want Bella if you can get me her your free to go" Jake tried to reason.

"Ha.. yeah right if I even knew this Bella person and could get you her once I was no use to you you would dispose of me and not in a kind way." I muttered, he smacked me again.

"See Alice I hear a lot of talking but not anything I'm trying to hear, you better start flapping your gums with useful information or there will be no reason to keep you around another minuet.

I didn't particularly like Bella but to give her over to the Blacks so both of us could be killed that would be stupid. Besides even if I told them anything there's no way for him to get to her she's staying at our house.

Plus everyone would never forgive me if I gave her up, but when I get back that bitch better get me a thank you card and a fucking box of candy for enduring this shit for her.

Eehh I guess this could be a truce in a way, me not giving her up to make up for taking my frustrations out on her. Who's to say I'm even going to make it out of here alive, I hope my Jasper is doing okay. I regret so much shit now as death is staring me in the face, I wish I could just tell him I loved him again and I was sorry.

I hope he will find happiness again if I don't make it out of here. I silent tear threatened to escape but I held it together because I didn't want them to think they were breaking me. Just then the phone in the corner of the room started ringing; I recognized that ringtone it was mine.

"Aww… lookey here Alice, someone is calling for you" one of the men mocked, due to the lack of lighting and food in my bloodstream everything was becoming a blur and I felt slightly light headed so distinguishing between all the russet skin brown eyed men was becoming slightly challenging. How long have I been here anyway?

"Quil Stop dicking around…and answer the fucking phone!" The most violent one Jacob snarled.

"It's time for them to know we have their precious Alice" he laughed sinisterly.

"Hello…" Quil answered.

"Umm… did I dial the right number…this is Alice's phone right?" I heard a voice call out. I might have been a little disoriented but I swear that was Bella.

"Bella!" Jacob growled, snatching the phone from Quils grip.

"Jacob…um.. why do you have Alice's phone? Wait..How do you know her?" Bella rambled puzzled but I could hear fearfulness in her tone.

"Tell the Cullen's The Blacks have their precious Alice"

_**BPOV**_

When the phone went dead in my ear I was paralyzed, I didn't know what to say nor do. After everything that has been going on lately I decided that maybe I should be the one to patch things up with her and maybe she would come home, but when I dialed her phone, this was the last thing I expected.

How am I going to tell everyone this, he took her because of me, and what does he mean we? Who is we? I don't want anyone to be upset with me so maybe I will just keep quiet for now I thought to myself.

Me and rose where about to go out for a little bit but Rose took forever to get ready so I crept over to the main house and headed to Edwards office.

I just needed to see if he knew anything, my mind was a wreck I didn't know what the right thing to do was. As I had my fist up to knock on the door I heard a loud smash that startled me. Knocking with extreme caution, I heard a disgruntle "come in."

I entered the office and was stunned, there laid pictures scattered of Alice being abducted, some of the men I recognized others I didn't. But the man I saw holding a gun to Alice's back was no other than Jakes father. What did he have to do with all of this? I was more confused than ever.

I finally looked up to meet Edwards eyes and pure furry burned within him as he barked orders at me. I was in such a daze I just went along with what he said. I exited his office to go do what I was told, all of this was so over whelming he has called a family meeting, does he know that their after me? I know if Jake ever saw me again he would finish what he started months ago and kill me, but could I let Alice pay my price?

_A/N: Some of you think you know what's going to happen but I can tell you None of you are right so if you think you know review, let's see who can guess :)) btw Review=Teaser_


	19. Shock Therapy Chpt 19

_**JPOV**_

My blood is beyond boiling, rage has consumed me and I'm just inches from falling over the edge. Once Jessica was more than happy to tell me about Bella's little indescrepencies as a ploy to capture my attention and where did that get her? Neck snapped in a dumpster behind the diner, what can I say I am one to kill the messenger.

Everything was going horribly now, my girlfriend is with the enemy, this brings nothing but disgrace to the Black Cartel. I never wanted Bella to know about this life and now I'm pretty sure the same woman I beat and tormented is going to seek revenge and her buddies are going to help her do it.

That can't happen, so what is going to happen is Bella will be mine again, she always has and always will be mine! I own her I have owned her since 8th grade in middle school and I aint giving her up.

The Cullen's will pay for what they have taken from me and it will be returned. I was freaking out when this Alice girl kept saying she didn't know a Bella I almost believed her because who would take this torment for someone they know and or just met.

I was about to pull the plug and just kill her after this last round of questioning, that was until Bella herself called. Fire seeped through my veins as her voice bathed in betrayal graced my ears.

She seemed generally confused; who knows maybe they are keeping it from her like I was but there is going to be any secrets no more.

I generally loved Bella, more than any other girl I fucked. I always came home to her why couldn't that be enough? I know she left because I hit her but we can work on that, if she just stops making me so angry there would be no reason for me to put my hands on her.

Jacob Black second in command cannot have his bitch on the loose so I tried to keep Bella on a short leash but she strayed anyway. Right into the bed of my number one enemy, she has made me the laughing stock of the whole Cartel and she will pay.

I plan to blow her knees or ankles out with my hunting rifle, I haven't decided yet but it doesn't matter anything to keep her from running from me ever again, she will be mine forever.

I decided for Alice's lies she is getting a much bigger punishment since an old fashion torture wasn't cutting it I figured she will appreciated the up to date technology that is about to be used on her.

"Alice Alice Alice…, What am I going to do with you…?" I shook my head running my finger along her jaw, she shrugged away.

"It appears that your incapable of the truth doesn't it?" I asked, she remained silent.

"Oh the silent treatment again Alice, I thought were past that, oh well" I chimed.

"See Alice, I tried getting information out of you the nice way now we are going to do it the Jacob way."

"Sam!" I barked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Get the electric shock ready" I spat, he nodded his head and scurried off.

"Alice your, going to tell me what I want to know willingly or I'm going to torture it out of you"

She looked at me with the most piercing glare, one to rival mine I might add,

"Let's go" I barked, I untied her wrist and hoisted her up grabbed her arms and Quil grabbed her tied feet  
we drug her down the hall of our huge warehouse until I came to the room I was seeking. I knew it was risky because there was no security here but if I think right the Cullen's will already assume we are withholding her at our residence which if they try to strike they will find nothing and end up dead in the process.

I picked Alice up and slammed her against the big metal flatbed she shrieked with fear and I smiled sinisterly. I locked her wrist into place the wrist confinement where held with bolts no way she was getting out of them, she put up a struggle before I backhanded her and threatened to sedate her again. Quil untied her feet and locked them into place.

"So here we are Alice Cullen, I must say I have been trying to get to you for years but you always have been heavily guarded until now" I laughed.

"What in life happened to make you pull such a dumb move and become so sloppy" I asked, honestly I was curious but she remained silent.

"Alice I suggest you cooperate because once you don't the shock starts, don't waste you energy on a useless question" I warned.

"We had a fight" she muttered.

"All families fight but what would cause thi…" I paused and laughed out loud.

"HA! It was about Bella wasn't it?" I bellowed, she just bowed her head with no response, with that I knew the answer.

"She fucked your boyfriend huh? Figured she's always been a little slut but she gives good head" I laughed, just then she tried to lunge at me through the confinements.

"Don't get feisty now" I told her.

"She never fucked him shut up!" she growled.

"Oooo sensitive over our little boyfriend aren't we?" I laughed.

"I bet Bella is in his bed right now, come to think of it I don't think any of the Cullen's will even come looking for you they already have your replacement ready." I pushed.

"I will get out of here and you will pay" she growled.

"Hmmm.. threatening me..? not a good move at all" I said before setting the voltage to medium and shocking the hell out of her.

"AHHHH" she screamed in pain.

"Lesson number one, never threaten the guy with the shock remote" I barked.

"Now enough of the tit for tat I want real answers to real questions" I told her.

"What do you want" she said between clenched teeth.

"How long has Bella been with you guys" I asked.

Once again she bowed her head to hide her face from me signaling she wasn't going to answer okay.

I held the shock button down for 6 seconds, she withered in pain and violent cries escaped her.

"WHEN DID SHE JOIN YOU!" I yelled.

"Go to hell" she spat, I laughed. I turned the volts up and shocked her this time for 8 seconds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I vicious yell escaped her throat.

"Rule number two don't curse at the man with the remote" I said shocking her again, I saw the tears escaping her eyes from the pain.

"What's rule number three" she breathed.

"Answer the man with the remotes questions" I barked.

"Fuck you and rule one two and three" she breathed lifelessly.

I growled and turned the voltage all the way up and went to shock her,

"STOP!" Sam yelled, I turned around how dare he try and stop me.

"If you use that much voltage on her it could cause physical and brain damage and you won't be able to get anything out of her rest at least 5 minutes before continuing shocks of the magnitude you were just using before, he said before making an exit.

"Hear that Alice if you don't tell me what I want to know I mine as well kill you off the most painful way I can, by shocking you to the point of artificial tissue damage then to the point where your mind turns to mush and you won't be useful to anyone anymore" I threatened.

"When did Bella join your Cartel" I asked. She took a moment and struggled in the confinements.

"She's not part of our Cartel!" she spat, I went to turn the shock.

"Wait wait!" she screamed, I turned back around.

"Yes?"

"I'm serious she's not I swear" she pleaded.

"Okay so what is she doing there?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said, I pressed the button she screamed.

"OKAYYY!" she cried.

"What is she doing there?" I asked again.

"I don't know for sure all I know is Rosalie took her in" she breathed, struggling in her confinements.

"Has she been there before?" Alice remained silent.

"Alice has she been there before!" I barked, I need to know if she'd been cheating on me all along, but Alice remained silent, I shocked her again.

"YESSSSSSSS!" she screamed out.

"When Alice tell me when or so help me god I don't care what Sam said I will turn this voltage up" I threatened.

"March 4th" she breathed.

"That was the night she disappeared on me, she went running to him with open arms, after she packed her shit and left." I mumbled to myself.

"Good for her" Alice's small voice said behind me, she had finally stopped struggling and accepted her fate.

"What did you say to me?" I approached her slowly.

"You heard me… your a vile pig and a worthless monster the best the she ever did was leave your sorry ass" she all but growled.

"Have you lost your mind I will demolish you so fast" I threatened.

"Do it" she baited me.

I turned around to grab the remote, I heard a metal clanking sound, bet she's struggling to get out after she just talked big to me I turned around and a metal risk guard came down on my face and another on the back of my neck fading me to black all I heard before my eyes closed fully was.

_Rusty bolts bitch! _And I was provided with a sharp kick to the Stomach.

I woke up to a bucket of water being thrown on me and a very bruised rib cage.

I tried to move but I couldn't my arms where pinned down.

"What the hell!" I seethed and I looked up and Sams neck was slit and he was bleeding on the floor and I was confined to the flat bed with new bolts.

"Not so fun when the tables are turned huh? " she asked.

"Fuck you bitch" I spat.

"Ah ah ah… Rule number 2 don't curse at the woman holding the remote" she smiled evil before using the table top to press the button and leaving it flat down so unbearable constant shock will regulate threw my body making me cry out in pain as she dashed out the room towards her escape.

A/N: Soo… you all were wrong Bella didn't risk it all for Alice, Alice escaped mwahaaha I bet none of you saw that coming ;D you know I love this element of surprise Bella sacrificing herself was too cliché' but I will tell you this isn't the end of this.

I want to thank my show Nikita for this every lovely idea if you never watched it check it out it is I really great show and one of my favorites ever. This was inspired by season 2 epi 19 Wrath here are some pics of how I envisioned it and how it went.

(dot)com/vi/a7MdgeNhFs4/hqdefault(dot)jpg

http:/screencrave(dot)com/2012-04-20/nikita-season-2-episode-19-wrath-tv-review/

_**Lastly I know long A/N but I forgot to put it on last chapter so I will make Sure I do on here.**_

_**So I read this wonderful story that I just have to share with you all, If you like my story I bet you will love This one.**_

_**The story is Called "Blood Feud" by LilMizzVenom**_

_**Forks high school and the surrounding area fell under the wrath of violent Gangs. Forks is now classed as a Free Fire Zone. Police willnot enter, and there is no law. Rated MA for Strong Language, Strong Violenceand Mild Adult Scenes**_

_**This is a very enticing and unique story I have never seen a story line like this one, you have Gangward who was the former leader of a gang called "The Black Hearts" who really just wants out, but once you're in there is no out and then he falls for Bella, while going through the ups and downs of their relationships they go through so many problems, with a strung out mother and a brother who's fighting to be in the same gang he wants so desperately to be out of. The school they attend is ciaos and something sneaky and underhanded is going on there and the whole story you are trying to figure out what is up? It's such a mystery of what's going to happen next it will have you hanging on the edge of your seat. I won't tell too much because I'm no spoiler but check it out for yourself In my opinion it is not overly violent or gory so there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm open to very many kinds of writing and this one was a good choice, so check it out and show my girl Tammy some love and if your do Tell her MissFJU sent you ;) Later lovelies!**_


	20. The Return Chpt 20

EPOV

A/N : Excuse my spelling errors I'm sleepy as hell lol and sorry for the month wait I know this chapt is short but I will probably have a full length one for you tomorrow that's if you make sure to review :)) ~MissFJu~

Things with the family and me have been rocky since the meeting, Jasper was fuming, Bella who was still staying at the main house was sulking, Rose and Em went to stay in their old room wanting to be close if we got any updates, but still being closed off and reserved. I mean we never really did sit around and talk but now the air is just sad, dry, and dull.

I didn't have a cause of action yet, I was waiting for my connect Luke to come through and see if we had aerial support uncase we needed helicopters. Carlos just took the hummer and picked up tons of artillery from our ammunition warehouse just so we could map out a plan.

I had the guns sprawled on the parlor floor, I told him to bring one of each we have plus the grandees. Rose and Em came down to help me, they were the only ones still functioning enough but every now and again I see Rose get a distant look in her eyes and her mutual expression would give a flash or worry for a split second.

We were going over the floor plan thinking about actually tunneling in when we heard the door slam violently. I assumed this was too much for Jasper to handle so he just left.

He spent many sleepless nights in countless bars drowning his sorrows, I've never in my whole 7 years of knowing him seen him like this. This is why I can't fall in love, to have the love of my life ripped away from me because of the life I put her in our I chose nope I won't do it.

Not like I believe in love anyway It's a delusion.

I heard a small clearing of the throat as my back was turned we all a look up and Alice was standing there.

Dirt covered clothes dried blood stains a black eye and a busted lip her once always intact hair was all over her head and she looked worn out and broken.

Rose rushed over and squealed giving her a hug that made my sister wail out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, I'm just so happy you're okay now, what happened? I know they didn't let you go how did you get past security?wait how did they even grab you? are you okay?" Rose rambled a mile a minute.

I went over and gave my sister a light squeeze on her shoulder and told her I was glad she's back and safe as did Emmett.

She spent time telling us what happened we all wanted to hang Jacob by a noose and kill him ourselves.

"Why didn't you just finish him off when you had the chance?" I barked.

"Death would have been too nice for him, we are going to get him back" she growled.

I nodded in understanding.

"So what did he even want anyway, why did he keep you alive there must have been a reason" I asked.

"Bella didn't tell you?" she coughed.

"Bella? What does she have to do with any of this?" I asked confused.

"Bellaaa!" I called her.

She came sulking down the steps with a muffled "yeah"

But then she caught sight of Alice and froze in place.

"Alice your back" she said nervously, I guess she thought now that my sister was back she would ponce on her again.

"Hey" my sister smiled weakly, I did a double take was that a nice jester?

"Alice what were you saying Bella didn't tell us?" I quizzed.

"Oh umm.. it was nothing she called my cell right before I escaped I dropped my phone and I yelled out to her don't tell the others until I'm back safe I don't want to get there hopes up, because I really didn't, I wasn't sure what was waiting for me on the other side of the door thanks Bella" my sister replied. I was confused as fuck since when are they cordial.

"Umm.. sure no problem" she replied shakily.

Alice rose from her seat and went and actually hugged Bella, I looked around and saw the equally shocked faces of everyone in the room, was there something we were missing?

"Okay everyone I have to go find Jasper we got something's we need to talk about" she sighed.

"Ali" I called after her.

"Jasper hasn't been in the best shape since you left" I warned.

"What you mean?" she inquired.

"Well he drowned his sorrows in booze every night, he became loud and blusterous, even violent one time when he choked Bella" I informed her.

"He choked you!" she shrieked in horror.

"He missed you bad Ali now I know he will be happy to see you but just tread on soft ground he's still in a vulnerable state.

"Okay I understand, I just can't believe Jasper, my jasper has just gone off the deep end, then again if I lost him I don't think I'd be any better" she admitted.

"I'm going to go find him, but Bella I want to give you a proper apology about before all this happened I don't want you to forgive me based off what I've been through so let's have brunch on the deck at noon to talk" she said before walking away to find Jasper.

Bella was still in the same spot she had been standing in since she got downstairs I think she was still in shock I walked over and took her hand.

"You alright Bella" I inquired.

She coughed a little.

"Yeah" she choked out, biting her bottom lip nervously, god she was so fucking sexy when she does that. _woah wait what? She's sexy? Get a grip Cullen._

Before I could stop myself I ran my thumb across her bottom lip pulling it out from between her teeth and tracing it with my thumb. She looked up at me with her big doe eyes with confusion but a slight comfort but then our bubble was burst when Rose came over and dragged her away talking about they can go home now and she no longer has to feel guilty.

Even though she had been sulking around here all week something about her just being under the same roof relaxed me, the thought she was going to be clear across the property made me uneasy. _Why? I have no clue. _

I walked away and too my office to call Carlos and tell him he can call off the reinforcements for right now because Alice is back but keep them on retainer because we were going to strike the cartel back and soon.

A/N: so yes I know short but this chapter didn't want to be written but next up convo with Alice and Bella :)) Review

fuckhot Banner made by MissRebecca thank you so much chicka it's awesome and your awesome guys check it out.

.


	21. Breakfast take 2

BPOV

A/N: I kept my promise and Updated today even though I only got 3 reviews come on you guys can do better than that show me some love :)) I nknow yall got it in you, thank you to all the reviewers and story alerts and favs means a lot.

I woke up nervous, I didn't know what to expect today, Alice showing up last night really turned things around. Thank god she's back if she would have died and I wouldn't of said anything I would feel worse then I already did.

I was lying to everyone and worse yet Alice of all people knows. She could have burst my bubble last night and exposed me to the whole family last night, why didn't she? She was probably going to blackmail me to leave this morning at breakfast great!

I flipped the covers back not bothering to try to fix myself up this was going to be a crappy morning. I through on a juicy couture sweat suit and brushed my hair into a messy bun and took Roses car a half a mile up to the Cullen mansion.

Going around back to the deck I immediately spotted Alice, even black and blue she looked neat and clean she was also in a sweat suit I understand after jakes beatings I wore them often they are the most comfortable thing to be in.

"Good morning" I mumbled.

"Good morning Bella how did you sleep?" she asked motioning for me to take a seat across form her.

"Fine" I replied

"I had the best sleep I've had in weeks in my old bedroom it's good to be back" she announced.

"Cut the crap Alice I know you're going to expose me, what do you want? Me to move out? Done I will be out of here by tomorrow" I said standing up to leave, she grabbed my arm.

"Bella wait, sit down" she said calmly, I plopped back down in my seat.

"I don't want you to go, and I'm not going to blackmail you" she replied, I was shocked.

"Then what do you want then?" I asked.

"I don't want anything from you, maybe to just know why you didn't tell everyone "she said, I sighed.

"Well, they took you because of me and I didn't want anyone to know it was all my fault you got taken, they would put me out on the street and I had nowhere else to go" I choked out getting little misty eyed.

"Oh God Bella you think they took me because of you?" she laughed.

"What other reason could there be" I asked confused.

"There's just something's you just don't understand, but I will tell you one thing it wasn't all because of you I got taken yes Jacob Black wanted you but there's other things." She replied.

"Like what?" I asked

"Sorry pumpkin I can't tell you, but I will tell you I will keep your secret"

I almost choked on my drink

"You will?" I quizzed unbelieving.

"Yes, after going through what I imagine you went through, I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior towards you, I was going through some personal issues and I took it out on you" she replied.

"I'm sorry too I could have been more understanding" I replied.

"I can't believe we are sitting here having breakfast, if you would have told me last month id be chatting it up with you I would have shot someone in the face" she laughed.

"I know right" I smiled. Taking a bite of the omelet that I hadn't noticed before was in front of me.

"Mmm.. this is good you made this?" I asked surprised because I remember Jasper saying she couldn't cook.

"Heavens no Marcy is back from vacation she made these" she replied.

"Oh Marcy is a great cook" I moaned taking another forkful.

"Yeah she really is, but from what I hear you are too" she replied.

"I do alright" I blushed.

"So what is this now? Are we friends? Associates, just cordial?" I inquired.

"Honestly I'd like to be friends, but we need to wipe the slate clean and start over fresh, you got a fire inside you Bella and I like it I think when we get to know each other better we will get along just fine" she replied, I nodded.

"So..umm how's Jasper?" I asked biting a piece of pineapple, a look of worry crossed her face.

"Umm.. he wasn't In last night" she said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry" I frowned.

"It's alright he will be back later I suppose" I could hear the doubt in her voice, feeling bad for bringing it up I tried to pick up the mood.

"So, I've heard how much of a perfectionist you are so I could teach you something's for covering up those bruises" I offered.

"That would be great!" she smiled.

"Since I've been gone so long I have some defiant errands to run and I can't go anywhere looking like this. "

"Come on " I said leading her off the deck and too Roses car.

We got back to Roses and started right away, we were laughing and giggling trying to find Alice's shade surprised for once in my life someone matched me skin shade, I was the palest person I knew.

As a joke I gave her orange lip stick and spun her around to face the mirror she said if she could she would so kick my ass for that right now. All the laughing attracted Rose she came in my room and froze.

"What's all this…." She asked unsure.

I ran out of the bathroom and tackled her covering her lips with teal lipstick as Alice laughed from the bathroom.

"What the fuck Bells" she growled.

"Howdy aqua lips! I laughed.

"I'm going to get you she pinned me to the floor and put lime green on my lips, I tried to wiggle away to it got all over my face.

"Sea monster mouth!" she laughed.

"Bella why in the world do you even have these odd ass colors" Alice asked.

" it came in a jumbo like 40 pack of lipstick" is shrugged.

We cleaned up and fixed Alice's face up really well; we let her go run her errands and promised to meet at Barneys for lunch.

"So… you guys alight now?" Rose quizzed as I cleaned up the remaining clutter in my bathroom.

"Yeah we decided to start fresh" I told her.

"I'm glad, I'm just so glad she's back and this whole feud is over, things are looking up" She said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Well I got to run out to get a few things for dinner you want to come?" she asked.

"No I'm okay, I'm just going to chill here" I smiled.

"Alright boo be back in a little." She said before making her exit.

I hopped in the shower pondering over Alice's words,

_There's a lot you don't understand,_

What is everyone trying to keep from me? I know I don't have the right to be angry over secrets but I'm dying over here.

Getting dressed in some denim shorts and a white tank top I slipped my flip flops on and made my way to the main house for answers.

I crept in the front door and snuck up the steps and down the left hallway to Edwards office, I listened for noise but then I realized it was soundproof so I wouldn't hear anything I cracked the door open a tiny bit an listened.

Hearing nothing I opened the door and entered. I didn't know where to start looking for the answers I desperately needed but I was going to try.

The two best places I could think of where the filing cabinets and his desk. I went to his desk and pulled out the bottom drawer and ruffled through papers finding nothing I tried the other side, nothing.

I tried to pull the top drawer but it was locked. There had to be a key around here somewhere but while I was looking I heard a noise in the hallway and Edward curse under his breath. Panicking immediately I did the first thing I could think to do I ran for the closet. Just as I closed the closet door I heard him enter and plop down in his chair.

It was silent for a moment before I heard him pick up the phone and dial a number putting it on speaker.

"Aye Demetri what you got for me man?" Edward spoke.

"The Blacks have went into hiding for a bit, they have nothing pending on their schedules for two weeks looks like they are not leaving the house" the guy on the other end who I presume is Demetri spoke.

"That is unacceptable! The Black Cartel does not fuck with the Cullen Cartel and get away with this shit if I have to get them one by one I fucking will do you hear me look for individual schedules anyone flying in or out alone! Find me something!" he barked before he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

A million things where running through my mind, Cullen and Black Cartel? Like drug cartel? I knew that they may have been into some not completely legal business but drugs? Drugs destroy peoples lives and break apart families, there are children on that mess.

I scrunched down to the floor clutching my heart trying to catch my breath when I saw the corner of the carpet slightly out of place. Bored and curious I pulled it back more until it was half way back and I saw this carpet underneath it, but this one looked like it had to be a square cut in the center I dug my nails in to lift it up and there was this black whole but when my hand got close lights appeared it looked to be some sort a tunnel, just then a waft of dust came spilling out and tickled my nose, I felt a sneeze coming on.

I covered my mouth but it was too late I heard Edward rise from his chair, I quickly put the carpet back in place and stood up to face the music. As soon as I steadied my balance Edward ripped the door open gun in hand.

A/N: Little cliffy here but I gave you what I promised right? Alright :)) hope you enjoyed it. So what you guys think let me know. What you think about Bella and Alice's new relationship or her overhearing Edwards's conversation, what do you think will happen next? Hit the little blue button and show me some love ~MissFJU~


End file.
